The Hastings Family
by greysfan27
Summary: 8 years later, Emily and Spencer are happily married with a baby on the way. Emily is on her way to achieving her Olympic goals, while Spencer is having serious pregnancy complications.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

* * *

><p>"Hey Han-" Emily started, but was almost immediately cut off by her best friend.<p>

"You need to get to the hospital, now!" Hanna screamed into her phone as soon as Emily spoke.

"What happened? Is Spencer okay?"

"I don't know, we were hanging out and all of the sudden she was in so much pain and completely pale and she started shaking because she was scared, so Aria and I drove her to the hospital."

"Well what's wrong? Let me talk to her!"

"I don't know, Em! She started to get really loopy and she almost passed out as we got inside the hospital. They took her right back to run tests."

"Ok, well I'm at the pool right now, can you just tell her that I love her and that I'm on my way?"

"Sure, when do you think you will get here?"

"I can get there in like 20 minutes, I'll hurry." Emily said as she scrambled to find all of her stuff and her car keys and rushed out of the locker room.

"Ok, but be careful! We don't need you in the hospital too!"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just please go try to find out if Spencer is okay and call me if you hear anything, ok?"

"Alright, we'll see you in a little while, I'll go try to find something out."

"Thanks, Han."

"Emily." Hanna said quickly before Emily hung up.

"Yeah?"

"Spencer will be fine, I know it."

"I hope so." Emily said as her voice cracked.

Emily rushed to her Mercedes and drove to hospital as fast as she could and she managed to make the normally 30 minute drive, in 20 minutes. She didn't even bother changing out of her wet swimsuit; instead, she threw on her shirt and jeans and ran to her car.

She ran into the hospital and immediately spotted Hanna and Aria sitting in the waiting room, waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"How is she? Is she okay?" Emily asked her two best friends.<p>

"We don't know, we aren't technically family, so they won't tell us anything about how she's doing." Aria explained as Emily started walking towards the nurse's desk.

"Hi, I'm Emily Hastings, I'm looking for my wife, Spencer Hastings, she was brought in by my friends a little while ago."

"Sure, your wife is in room 302." The nurse told her, and as soon as the number left her mouth, she was headed towards room 302.

Emily rushed into the room and saw her pale wife lying on the bed, unconscious, with a lot of tubes sticking out of her and she almost lost it.

"Excuse me? Are you Mrs. Hastings? I'm Dr. Nathaniel Jordan, your wife's doctor." The kind looking man said from the doorway as Emily looked up.

"Yes, hi. I'm Emily Hastings." Emily said as she shook Dr. Jordan's hand and then wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. "How's my wife doing?"

In the beginning, it had taken Emily a while to get used to having a 'wife', but now she loved saying it whenever she could.

"We're trying to figure out what's wrong with her, we have her sedated because of some of the tests that we had to run, and she's connected to an IV. We also have her on blood pressure medication. We're monitoring everything and we should know the results of the labs in a few minutes."

"Okay, and how is the baby?" Emily asked, as she looked at her gorgeous 7 months pregnant wife, who was still as skinny as usual, except for the baby bump.

"We're monitoring the baby too and an ultrasound tech is on her way up right now to take an ultrasound to see if everything is alright."

"Why hasn't it been done already? It took me 20 minutes to get here; someone should have already been down here checking on our daughter." The normally cool, calm and collected Emily yelled at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about both of them." She apologized as the doctor just stood there and looked at her.

"It's fine, Mrs. Hastings, I completely understand. We were trying to get her blood pressure and blood sugar stabilized and that's what we've been doing the whole time. We also took blood to run tests and did an exam on her before we sedated her. We needed to have your wife stabilized before we could worry about your daughter."

"Okay, well did you find anything during the exam?"

"When she came in she was really quiet and didn't say much, she kind of just whimpered a little bit when she was in pain. She was really pale and cold, like she was in shock, and she was crying and she kept asking for her wife, other than that, we didn't get much out of her." The doctor told Emily, causing her to break out into tears as she walked over to sit next to Spencer and hold her hand.

"Have you noticed any changes in your wife at all in the past week or two?"

"Well, she's just been really tired lately, more than she normally is, and she keeps getting headaches and she's been kind of nauseous. She just finished her architectural internship and we just moved back to Rosewood, so we just chalked it up to stress." Emily said as she thought about all of the things that had been going on lately.

Spencer went to Harvard for her bachelor's degree in architecture and finished in four years, and then got her masters degree and finished her architectural internship almost four months ago. After she finished the internship, she was already three months pregnant and they decided that they wanted to move back to Rosewood to raise their family, so they went house hunting and found a gorgeous mansion to move in to.

"Okay, well I'll take that into account when we get all of the results back."

"Alright. Can you please send our friends in? They were the ones who brought Spencer in."

"Of course, I'll go send them in."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Hanna and Aria came walking in to the room and saw Emily crying at Spencer's bedside, a sight that made both of them tear up.<p>

"I'm a horrible wife and mother. I couldn't even be there for my wife as she was crying for me earlier and our daughter is probably not doing to well either. This is so screwed up. She is a healthy 25 year old, this should not be happening." Emily cried as Hanna and Aria surrounded her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, don't say that, you are a wonderful wife and mother, I promise you. You got here as fast as you could, and you're here now." Aria said, trying to make Emily feel a little bit better.

"Wait, did you say daughter? It's a girl?" Hanna asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it was Spencer's idea to keep it a secret from everyone, but oh well. We're having a daughter!" She said excitedly after she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yay, I'm going to spoil her so much! You don't even know!" Hanna exclaimed.

"So how are Spence and the baby doing?" Aria asked.

"I don't even know yet. They don't know what's wrong; they are waiting for the test results and someone is coming up right now to do an ultrasound. I just hope they're both okay."

"Hey, they will both be fine, Emily. It's Spencer. She's just giving us all a little scare to keep us on our toes and then she will as good as new. Right?" Hanna said in her matter of fact voice causing Emily and Aria to nod in agreement.

"Listen, we'll go back in the waiting room, but come and get us when you know more." Aria said as she saw the ultrasound technician come in with an ultrasound machine.

* * *

><p>"So are you ready to see your baby?" The technician, named Joanne, asked.<p>

"Definitely. I just want to make sure she's okay. Do you know when my wife is going to wake up?"

"No, I don't, but I can go find out if you want me to."

"No, that's fine, I was just wondering. You can just check on the baby, thanks." Emily said as she planted herself right next to Spencer's bedside and stared at the ultrasound machine.

"Okay, here is your baby. You can see a leg, an arm, there's the head, and you can hear the heartbeat." Joanne said as the baby's heartbeat echoed throughout the room, causing Emily to release a big breathe of air, that she didn't know she was holding in.

"Does she look okay?"

"Her heartbeat is really strong and normal, and she's a little small, but that's to be expected since your wife is so tiny, but your daughter looks perfectly healthy for 28 weeks." Joanne said, giving Emily a reassuring smile.

"Thank you. And if you don't mind, can we have a picture of her? I know that Spencer will want to see that she's okay with her own two eyes." Emily chuckled as she thought about Spencer's stubbornness.

"Of course, here you go. I'll probably be back to check on the baby again if the labs show something, but for now, everything looks completely fine." Joanne said as she rolled the machine out of the room, leaving Spencer and Emily alone.

* * *

><p>Emily continued to sit by her wife's bedside, holding her hand and talking to her the whole time, even though she was still sedated, she hoped that Spencer could hear her talking to her.<p>

About 30 minutes after the ultrasound, the doctor came by to check on her again.

"So the results of the lab were inconclusive, but I think I know what we're dealing with, so I'm going to run a few more tests, and we should know what's really going on within an hour or two."

"Okay, thank you, Dr. Jordan." Emily said quietly as she watched a nurse take more blood from Spencer.

About 15 minutes after that, Emily felt Spencer's fingers twitch a little bit, and as she looked down at their interlocked hands, she could see her fingers starting to move a little bit.

"Spence, honey, can you open your eyes for me?" Emily asked, as her eyes started to tear up again.

"Baby, I'm right here, just open your eyes for me, please." Emily begged, needing to talk to her wife and tell her how much she loves her.

Emily watched as Spencer's eyelids starting twitching and then finally her beautiful brown eyes opened and connected with her wife's worried eyes.

"Hi, it's nice to have you back. Man, you scared me." Emily said as she stood up and placed a gentle kiss on Spencer's forehead and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you so much, you know that, right?" Emily asked as she sat back down and grasped her wife's hand again.

"I love you, too." Spencer said quietly, but confidently as she looked around the room and then back at Emily.

"What happened?" She asked, still a little out of it, and completely confused as to why she was in a hospital bed.

"You were with Aria and Hanna and they said that you were really pale and shaky and that you were in a lot of pain, so they brought you in." Emily explained to her wife.

"What? Is she okay?" Spencer asked as she placed a shaking hand on her stomach and tears started to stream down her face.

"She's fine, they already had someone come in and do an ultrasound. She said that she looks great for 28 weeks." Emily told her scared wife as she reached up to wipe the tears off of her face.

"Okay, well then why am I in the hospital right now?"

"Because your blood work was kinda funky, so they're doing more tests. We should know what's wrong in about an hour of so."

* * *

><p>"Okay, well distract me while we're waiting."<p>

"I can do that. So Hanna and Aria are still in the waiting room if you want to see them. But I do need to tell you something." Emily said shyly as she looked at their hands.

"What did you tell them?" Spencer asked with a smile evident in her voice.

"What? How do you know I told them anything?"

"Because you're my wife. I know you extremely well. So, let's hear it."

"They know it's a girl. I know you wanted to wait, but I said 'our daughter' while I was yelling at your doctor and then I accidentally said it again after they walked in here. I didn't tell them on purpose, I promise."

"Hey, Em. Look at me." Spencer said as she squeezed Emily's hand and waited for her wife to look her in the eyes.

"It's fine, honey. I believe you. Plus, it's Hanna and Aria, they're our best friends, and it's fine if they know. I just thought it would be a nice if only the two of us knew, but it's not that big of a deal. I promise. Now, would you like to tell me why you yelled at my doctor?" Spencer asked quietly and compassionately.

"Because I was scared and I didn't have any answers. I rushed here from the pool and it took me 20 minutes to get here, and when I got here they were still waiting for the labs to come back and no one had done an ultrasound yet and I was just pissed off and scared out of my mind. I should have been there to take you to the hospital, but instead I get this awful phone call from Hanna." Emily stopped as she started to cry again, causing Spencer to tear up as well.

Emily was very sensitive, but she still didn't cry very often, and Spencer had never seen her wife cry as hard as she was right then. Spencer looked into her wife's gorgeous eyes and started to caress her cheek with one hand and squeeze Emily's hand with the other.

She waited for Emily to calm down before she talked to her again, and it took a good 10 minutes before she finally stopped crying.

"I'm sure it was scary, but I'm fine now. I'm sorry that you were so scared, I'm sure me being out of it, didn't really help with that, but I'm glad that Hanna and Aria were here for you. And don't beat yourself up about not being with me to take me to the hospital, I was the one who told you to go to the pool, you need to keep practicing, so don't feel bad about it for one second." Spencer said seriously; once Emily took it all in, she looked at Spencer and nodded somberly.

"And 20 minutes? REALLY?" Spencer shouted in a perfect mom voice.

"Yes, I wanted to be here as soon as I could."

"But, Emily, it normally takes about 30-35 minutes to get to the pool, how fast were you going?"

"I was going pretty fast."

"Nice way to not answer a question. Look, I wasn't dying or anything, I'm fine, so next time, go the speed limit. I don't want something to happen to you. Got it?"

"Yes, mom." Emily joked, causing Spencer to smile and bring their interlocked hands to her stomach, where the baby was moving around.

"See, she agrees with me. She doesn't want anything to happen to her mama either." Spencer said as Emily leaned forward to place a kiss on Spencer's baby bump.

* * *

><p>"So how was practice today?"<p>

"It was fine, until I got that phone call. Shit!" Emily said as she covered her face with her hands.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I didn't tell anywhere where I was going. I was lucky enough to be on a short break when Hanna called and then I just bolted out of the locker room, I didn't even tell my coach. He's going to kill me."

"Hey, I'm sure he'll understand. Plus, you're there all the time and you work harder than anyone else, it's not like you skip out on practice a lot."

"I hope so, I need to call him. It'll just take me a minute or two." Emily said to Spencer as she gave her a kiss on the cheek and then started walking into the hallway.

"Honey, why are you soaking wet?" Spencer asked as she finally got a good look at the rest of Emily, whose shirt and jeans were completely soaked.

"I'm still in my swimsuit, I just threw this on over and rushed here."

"Well, do you have a change of clothes in your bag?"

"Yeah, but my bag is back in my locker. Hey, it's fine. It's not a big deal." Emily said as she waved it off and went to go outside to make the phone call.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I just got a text from Spencer." Hanna said as she looked down at her phone that just buzzed.<p>

"Me too." Aria noticed.

_Can you please go back to our house and get Emily a change of clothes, she's still wearing her swimsuit and she's completely soaked. Can you bring me a book too? And grab Em's iPod for her? _

_Thanks! Love you both. _

_-Spence_

"Well, you heard the lady, let's go!" Aria said as she stood up and looked back at Hanna.

"Yeah, and we both know that you don't mess with pregnant women."

"Exactly, which is something that I learned the easy way and you learned the hard way." Aria said as she started laughing at the things that Hanna had done or said to Spencer at some point during her pregnancy, causing Spencer to completely attack her.

"Oh, yeah. But some of those jokes were worth it." Hanna said as she smiled, remembering the things that she had done.

* * *

><p>"All good?" Spencer asked as Emily walked back into the room 5 minutes later.<p>

"Yeah, you were right, he understands. He was so pissed off when I first called, he yelled at me for a few minutes, but then I explained and he apologized for yelling at me. So, it's all good."

Spencer was about to say something when Dr. Jordan walked in.

"Hello, Mrs. Hastings. It's nice to see you awake and alert, how are you feeling?"

"I still feel a little nauseous and I have a headache, but I feel better than I did earlier."

"I'm sure you do. So I just got the second set of labs back." He said as his face became more serious.

"How bad is it?" Spencer asked sharply.

"It's not good."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to SpencerFan, I decided to change Spencer's profession. She still went to Harvard, but she ended up becoming an Architect instead. We both agree that it suits Spencer's personality more. I went back and changed it in chapter 1.**

**Thanks for reading! And I'm not a doctor, so I apologize if some of the information is incorrect. **

_"How bad is it?" Spencer asked sharply._

_"It's not good."_

* * *

><p>"You have something called HELLP syndrome, it's very rare, but it does present itself in the third trimester. Based on all of your symptoms, I decided to run a few more tests and it shows that you have HELLP."<p>

"Well what does that mean?" Emily interrupted the doctor.

"Em, let him talk." Spencer said as she squeezed Emily's hand and then nodded at the doctor.

"You have elevated liver enzyme levels and a low platelet count which is why your blood pressure was so high; it also explains the headaches, nausea, pain and fatigue. The only way to get rid of this syndrome is to deliver the baby, but at 28 weeks, it's risky."

"How risky?" Spencer asked the doctor, as Emily suddenly became very interested in her hands.

"Babies born at 28 weeks have a 96% survival rate, but they also have an extremely high chance of complications and serious disabilities, she would have to be on a breathing tube and there's an extremely high chance of mental retardation. A baby's brain development isn't complete until well after 35 weeks, and her lung development will be complete at 32 weeks and bone development will be complete at 29 weeks. With every week, she will get stronger and stronger and the chances of complications decrease."

"Okay, well what do you suggest we do? What can we do?" Emily asked as she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I'd like to admit you to the hospital, so we can keep a close eye on you until you deliver. You will be strictly on bed rest, you can get up to go to the bathroom or have a super fast shower, but no more than that. We'll start giving shots of corticosteroids, to help develop her lungs faster and we'll keep you on blood pressure medication as well. I'd also like to put you on magnesium sulfate to help prevent seizures, and if worse comes to worse, we might have to do a blood transfusion if your platelet count gets too low. We will continue to monitor you and the baby, but as soon as 34 weeks hits, we'll talk about delivering the baby."

"So just how serious is this? Because it sounds like you can control most of it, but how big are the risks?" Spencer asked, since Emily was still partly in shock.

"Well, there's a chance that you will go into lung failure or kidney failure, the baby could go into lung failure, you could hemorrhage because your blood isn't clotting properly, or you might require a blood transfusion."

"Is there a chance that my wife could die?" Emily asked suddenly.

"Yes, there is. There is a 1.1% maternal mortality rate, as well as a 10-60% mortality rate for the baby. I know this is a lot to process, but we diagnosed it before it got a lot worse, so we can help regulate your platelets and everything else. But this is not a death sentence, there is a chance that your wife and baby will be completely healthy and if her symptoms worsen we can deliver the baby and hope that there will be very few complications."

The doctor looked at both Spencer and Emily, who both continued to sit there with shocked and distraught looks on their faces.

"I'll give you two some time to process this and I'll check back in with you later tonight." Dr. Jordan said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said it wasn't good, was he?" Spencer said dryly, trying not to think about it too much.<p>

It was always Spencer's defense mechanism to try and downplay any situation, no matter how serious it is. Emily was the more sensitive one and she always wears her heart on her sleeve, while you practically have to beat the emotion out of Spencer. Sure, she feels the exact thing that Emily feels; she just isn't as up front about it. It took a long time before Spencer would even share all of her thoughts and emotions with Emily.

"Spence." Emily said quietly, as her wife finally looked her in the eyes.

"I know. But can we please just talk about this tomorrow? I don't even want to think about it for the rest of the day, this is too much for one day."

"Of course; we'll talk about it tomorrow." Emily said as she kissed Spencer's hand and then gave her a slight smile as she tried to stop the tears that were starting to pool in her eyes.

After they sat there in silence for about five minutes, they both looked up when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hi, guys. How are you feeling, Spence?" Aria asked from the doorframe as Hanna stood behind her.

Instead of Spencer answering, Emily stood up and whispered something in Spencer's ear and once she nodded, Emily walked towards their best friends.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Both of the girls nodded their heads and followed Emily over to the waiting room, where she explained everything about what was happening to Spencer and the baby.

"Oh my gosh, Emily. That's awful, I can't even believe that this is happening."

"I know, it's definitely hard to process." Emily said, still not completely believing it.

* * *

><p>"You know we agreed on who was going to carry a baby and when? She is going first because I'm still in training and I obviously can't be a pregnant swimmer and depending on how well I do with swimming will determine who carries the next one. But I will eventually carry one or two of our kids, depending on how many we want to have."<p>

"That's great, Em. It's a really good plan." Aria said encouragingly as Hanna nodded.

"Do you know how rare it is for someone to get pregnant from doing in vitro once? Normally it takes multiple times for someone to get pregnant, but our typical overachiever did it after one try. And now everything might be ripped out from under me, my wife could die, our daughter could die." Emily said, as her voice got more and more shaky.

"That's not going to happen Emily, in a month or two, you and Spence will be the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl."

"I hope so; I still can't believe that I let her convince me to find a sperm donor that looks like me. Same hair color, skin color, eye color, athletic, similar interests; it's like he's my brother or something."

"I can definitely believe that she convinced you; you are so whipped, it's hilarious. Plus, I don't blame her, she wants to have herself a gorgeous baby that looks like you." Hanna said in her typical fashion of telling it how it is.

"Yeah, well I want a little Spencer running around the house."

"Yeah, well when you're knocked up, it's by your rules, so you can do whatever you want to." Hanna said as Aria just sat there, shaking her head at what their best friend just said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Han." Emily chuckled, for the first time the whole day.

"I want to get back to Spencer, but thank you both for taking care of her earlier, you have no idea how much it means to me. I love you both so much." Emily said as she pulled them both into a huge hug.

"We love you too. And we'll always be here for you and Spencer, Em." The girls said as they hugged her.

"So, Spence has to stay here until the baby is born, so I'll be here with her. You two should get home to your guys, though. Thank you so much for being here."

"Of course. Oh, and here is the stuff that Spencer asked us to bring. Plus some stuff that we thought you would want." Hanna said as she handed Emily two big bags full of stuff.

"When did Spencer ask you to do this?" Emily asked as she started to look through the bags.

"When she saw that you were still soaking wet; so we went home to get some stuff to keep you two busy."

Emily looked through the bags and found her favorite t-shirt, her favorite blouse, as well as her most comfortable pair of jeans and her favorite pair of black vans. She plucked the t-shirt out of the bag and smiled.

"I never understood that shirt." Hanna said as she stared at it.

Emily looked down at the black t-shirt that had "May the {mass x acceleration} be with you" written in white script and smiled.

"It means may the force be with you. My nerdy wife got it for me, and I love it."

"Aww, that's so cute!" Aria said with a huge smile on her face.

"I thought it was hilarious when she first gave it to me, but I wear it all the time."

"That's definitely our smarty pants Spencer for ya." Hanna said as the other two agreed.

"Well I guess we're gonna take off, but tell Spencer that we love her and we hope she's feeling better." Aria said, as she and Hanna got ready to leave.

"Okay, I'll tell her. Say hi to Caleb and Ezra for me." Emily said as her best friends nodded and then walked away together.

Spencer and Emily got married five years ago, after dating for one and a half years; a year after they got married, Aria was walking down the aisle and nine months after that, Hanna was walking down the aisle as well.

* * *

><p>"Hey, did they leave?" Spencer asked Emily as she walked in and dropped the two bags of stuff on the floor.<p>

"Yeah, they just did. They said that they love you and they hope you're feeling better. And they brought us a bunch of stuff."

"Oh, yeah? What'd they bring?"

"Well they brought me some clothes, a few books for you, some magazines, my iPod and they grabbed your sketchbook, ruler and pencils."

"Oh, I knew I loved those girls for a reason." Spencer said as she took her sketchbook from Emily.

"Yeah, me too."

"So why don't you go get changed and then you can come hang out with me?"

* * *

><p>Emily walked out of the bathroom 10 minutes later wearing her favorite t-shirt, jeans, and vans, with her hair finally brushed.<p>

"Did I ever tell you how hot you look when you wear that shirt? Or when you wear anything, or nothing, for that matter?" Spencer asked her wife.

"You have, as a matter of fact. I hear it quite often, but how is my gorgeous wife doing?" Emily asked as she tucked a piece of Spencer's hair behind her ear.

"I'm okay, I feel better than I did earlier, physically anyways. I was so hoping that it would be a quick fix, not something that requires a hospital stay and tons of medication and supervision."

"I know, but if it keeps you and our daughter healthy, then I'm all for it."

"You're right, you're right. And I guess I'll get to do a lot of sketching done while I'm in here. Or I can catch up on books that I've been wanting to read."

"Oh, yeah, I have to call my coach really fast. I'll be right back." Emily said as she kissed Spencer's forehead.

"Why? Didn't you already talk to him today?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to tell him that I can't compete." Emily said, leaving Spencer completely shocked.

"Emily Rose Hastings, stop right there." Spencer said in a no nonsense voice as Emily began to walk into the hallway. "Hand me your phone, now."

"No, Spencer. I'm doing this for our family."

"No, you aren't, you can go to practice and then come to see me. I'm not letting you give up on your dream."

"But you are more important to me, I'll be fine. It's you that I'm worried about."

"I don't care, you are going to keep training with the Olympic team, end of story. 2020, remember? We have talked about this for years; you're not giving up now. The Olympics are a little over a month away. Our daughter and I will be fine; you can call me to check in every time you're taking a break, okay? I know that you can win the gold, but you need to keep training. I'll be with you through the whole thing; I'm not going anywhere. Got it?"

"I don't want to anymore, Spencer!" Emily yelled as she stormed over and shut their door, so no one could hear them arguing.

"Why not? Because of me?"

"Yes! Because of you and our child. I'm not leaving you for hours every day and I'm certainly not going to go gallivanting across the world when you and our child are in danger. I won't do it."

"Yes, you will, Emily. This isn't an option for you, you have worked your ass off for years to be the best, and you are. I'm not letting you give that up because of some complication." Spencer argued back.

"Some complication? Some complication? You and our child could die! That's pretty important in my book."

"Well the Olympics are pretty important in my book." Spencer shot back. "Honey, you have worked nonstop to achieve this goal and you're about to do it, I refuse to let you just give up. Your daughter and I will be fine, I promise."

"But that's the thing! You can't promise me that! Can you honestly tell me that something won't happen to you two? And what happens if I'm not here for you again? I get an even worse phone call then I did today?"

"Is that what this is about? Something happening to me and you not being here?"

"I guess, I don't know. I just don't want to think about something happening to you in general."

"How about if I give my nurse and doctor your cell number and your coach's number, that way you can always be reached if something is going on. Would that make you feel better?"

"I guess, but I still don't want to leave you."

"Well you can still see me in the morning and at night, it'll be just like our normal routine, except instead of seeing me at home, you get to see me here. But I'm going to need some different clothes because there is no way I'm wearing this hideous gown for two more months."

"Fine, I'll keep training. And tomorrow I'll go home after practice and grab you some comfy clothes before I come back."

"Thank you. Now get over here and kiss me, you wonderful woman." Spencer said happily as Emily walked over to her, sat down on the bed and leaned in to kiss her.

"But if you feel awful in any way, I'm skipping practice and I'll be right here with you, alright?" Emily said as Spencer nodded and smiled.

"I'm just so glad that you're going to the Olympics! And so is Baby Hastings." Spencer said as she felt their daughter kick.

"We really need to name her, because I hate having to say 'our daughter' or 'baby Hastings' or 'junior' or 'baby genius'." Emily said as Spencer chuckled at the last name, which was something that Hanna always called their daughter.

"Well we still have time, but how about you come up with a list of 10 names, I'll come up with 10 and then we'll discuss?"

"Sounds perfectly brilliant, I knew I married you for a reason." Emily teased.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day together, just hanging out, Spencer was sketching and Emily was listening to music and reading a magazine, but she would always end up getting distracted and start watching Spencer sketch for minutes on end.<p>

Emily ran out to get some dinner for the two of them, and after they ate, Spencer's doctor came back in and said that everything looked good for the night.

At around 8, Spencer was starting to get tired, and so was Emily, but they hadn't agreed on sleeping arrangements yet; Emily was just planning to sleep in the chair next to Spencer's bed.

When the nurse came in and checked all of her stats one last time, she noticed that they both looked really tired, and Emily didn't show any signs of leaving.

"Mrs. Hastings?" The nurse asked, causing both of them to look at her. "Would you like a cot to sleep on?"

"That would be great, thank you so much!" Emily said, glad that she was able to stay with Spencer and not have to sleep in a chair.

"Em, you should really go home and get a good night's sleep, you need to be rested and healthy for practice tomorrow."

"And I can be perfectly rested and healthy from staying here. Plus, throughout the last five years, we have always slept in the same bed, or in the same place." Emily said, remembering the one time when she had to sleep on the couch when they first moved back to Rosewood four months ago.

"I'm still sorry about that, by the way."

"It's fine, we had been moving all day and I wouldn't let you help because you didn't feel good and we both know how you get when you have nothing to do."

"I know, but I still shouldn't have made you sleep on the couch. I regretted it the whole time, but I was too embarrassed to go down and get you. I didn't sleep at all that night."

"Neither did I." Emily admitted.

"Oh, man, and that one night when you were at the pool really late and I was trying to fall asleep, but this one wouldn't let me. She is going to be such a little Mama's girl, I still can't believe she wouldn't relax until you got home and started talking to me." Spencer recalled when Emily didn't get home until 11 at night and she had been trying to fall asleep for the longest time, but as soon as Emily kissed her and asked how her day went, the baby relaxed to the sound of her voice and she was finally able to get to sleep.

"It's not my fault that you passed on your smarty pants genes to her and that she's incredibly perceptive. I thought it was adorable though."

"Yeah, because you weren't trying to go to bed for two hours."

* * *

><p>"Okay, today has been too busy, I'm going to bed right now, I don't care that it's only 8:30." Spencer said as she started getting ready for bed.<p>

"Okay, I was just thinking the same thing." Emily agreed.

"I don't know how I'm going to sleep with this thing in my arm though." Spencer said as she pointed to her IV.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad since you're exhausted." Emily said as she got up to say goodnight to her wife and daughter.

"Goodnight, little girl, you be good for mommy, okay? I love you." Emily said to her wife's belly as she leaned down to place a kiss on it.

"And I love you, too." Emily said as she kissed her wife.

"I love you, too, Em." Spencer said as Emily turned off the lights and then crawled into her cot.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>

**I need some help with naming their daughter; I want to do something sweet, but kind of edgy or not so common. So I have some ideas, let me know which ones you like best or give me some that you like! Thanks! **

**Lauren, Avery, Charlotte**

**Alexis, Payson, Genevieve**

**Quinn, Adrienne, Brynn**

**Harper, Courtney, Lena**

**Savannah, Kylie, Cameron**

**Some of them are different, but I feel like Spencer and Emily would choose something like one of these names, but let me know what you think or if you have a name that you think would be good for their daughter! **


	3. Chapter 3

_"Goodnight, little girl, you be good for mommy, okay? I love you." Emily said to her wife's belly as she leaned down to place a kiss on it._

_"And I love you, too." Emily said as she kissed her wife._

_"I love you, too, Em." Spencer said as Emily turned off the lights and then crawled into her cot._

* * *

><p>"Emily! What are you still doing here? You should have left for practice like an hour ago." Spencer screamed as she looked up at the clock when she saw her wife walk back into her hospital room.<p>

Spencer was a little sad when she woke up and found out that her wife had already left for practice, but she felt a little better, since she knew she would see her later.

"Calm down, Spence. My coach gave me today off so I can help you get situated here. I just went to our favorite breakfast place and grabbed you a bagel and some orange juice."

"Oh, you're amazing! We thank you!" Spencer said as she took the bag from Emily and then was kissed on the cheek.

"So, I guess I should probably call our parents, huh?" Emily said as Spencer took a bite out of her bagel.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so. The future grandparents will want to know, won't they?"

"Of course they will, they will be especially interested since you are in the hospital. You are so blah about it, you do realize that this is a possible life and death situation, don't you?" Emily said, finally getting worked up about the fact that Spencer kept acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"Of course I do, Emily! That's why I act like this, because if I acted how I really felt, I would be crying all of the time, but I'm sure that isn't good for the baby, or you, or my stress level."

"You're right. I know that this is how you deal with stuff, I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out about it. And don't worry about me, you just think about yourself and our daughter."

"I'll always worry about you, you're my wife and I love you. It comes with the territory. Changing the subject, I was thinking that today we could decide on a baby name."

"Okay, we still doing the you pick 10, I pick 10 and then we discuss thing?"

"Definitely. Now get out of this hospital and make your list." Spencer said as she winked at her wife.

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour or two. I'll call all the parents and let them know." Emily said as she got up, kissed Spencer and then left.

* * *

><p>"Han? Aria? You guys in here?" Emily called as she walked into Hanna and Caleb's house.<p>

She tried Aria and Ezra's house first, since it was right next door, but Ezra said that they were at Hanna's house, so she went there next.

"Hey Em, yeah, we're in the living room."

"Hey girls, what are you up to today?"

"Nothing much, just hanging out, we were gonna watch some stuff on TV. How are you and Spence doing?"

"We're doing well. We are deciding on a baby name today. I came over because I need help. I have like 15 names and I have to narrow it down to 10, so can you look at the list and knock 5 off of it, while I call our parents?"

"Of course! I can't wait until you two decide on a name!" Aria said as she grabbed the list from Emily's outstretched hand.

"Me too! Because 'baby genius' is getting really old; my niece needs a name!" Hanna almost shouted out of excitement.

"Ok, look those over while I call our parents." Emily said as she walked into the kitchen and pulled out her cellphone.

* * *

><p>"Mom?"<p>

"Hi, honey! How are you, Spencer, and my granddaughter doing?" Pam Fields asked excitedly.

"Not so well, actually. That's why I'm calling, Spencer's in the hospital."

"What? What happened? Is she okay?"

In the beginning, Pam was iffy about her daughter dating girls, but she always approved of Spencer since she had known her for years. And she quickly grew to love Spencer and treat her like one of her own.

"She was feeling awful yesterday, so Hanna and Aria took her to the hospital. She apparently has HELLP syndrome, which affects her and the baby, so she has to stay there for the rest of the pregnancy."

"Honey, that's awful, I'm so sorry. I'll come down and visit, okay? Let me just tell your dad that I'm leaving and then I'll be right down."

"Actually I'm hanging out with her today, so you don't have to come down. I was wondering if you would come hang out with her tomorrow while I'm at the pool?"

"So what you really want is for me to come and babysit your wife while you're training?" Pam joked.

"Kind of, I mean you know Spencer. Bed rest to her means staying in bed for five extra minutes and then going on a run or something, I just want someone to be there to make sure she's doing what she's supposed to. Plus, it'll be nice for you two to visit with each other."

"Of course I'll do it. What time do you want me to get there?"

"How about from 8 until whenever? I won't get out of practice until like 3 or maybe 5, but you don't have to stay that long. And please don't tell her that I sent you to check up on her."

"Alright, I'll talk to you about this more tomorrow. You can tell Spencer that I'll be down to visit her tomorrow morning. Bye, Em."

"Bye, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

><p>"Hastings." Veronica Hastings stated crisply.<p>

"Hi Veronica."

"Emily." Veronica said happily. "How are you and my daughter doing? And my granddaughter of course?"

"Not so well. I was just calling to tell you that Spencer's in the hospital."

"Are they okay?"

"Not really, Spencer was just diagnosed with HELLP syndrome. So she will have to stay at the hospital until the baby is born. They have her on bed rest and all of these medications and machines, but we're hopeful that things will go well. Spencer is adamant that everything will be completely fine, but I don't know."

"Well of course Spencer thinks it will all work out, that's our hard working, perfectionist for you. But how is she really doing?" Veronica asked seriously.

"She looks and seems a lot better than yesterday, but she's scared, of course."

"Look, Emily, I have to go, I'm late for a meeting. But thank you for calling me, and I'll let everyone know. I'll try to come over after work tonight."

"Okay, thanks. See you later."

"Bye." Veronica said quickly before she hung up.

* * *

><p>Emily walked back into the living room to see how Aria and Hanna were doing with the names and saw that Hanna had added a bunch of names instead.<p>

"Hanna! I needed to get rid of 5, not add 50!"

"I tried to get her to stop, but that obviously didn't work." Aria said dryly from her place on the couch.

"I'm just trying to give you some names that I think are great."

"Well why don't you keep them and use them for you and Caleb, and help me get rid of 5 of these names so I can get back to Spencer." Emily said.

"Ok, fine. Here are the 10 you should give to Spencer." Hanna said as she and Aria quickly crossed off 5 names and then rewrote the 10 approved names on a new sheet of paper, folded it up and gave it to Emily.

"Thanks you guys, I appreciate it!" Emily said as she shoved it in her bag and then took off.

* * *

><p>"Hi, baby. How are you feeling?"<p>

"I'm fine, not much has changed since you left." Spencer smirked as she grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her down so she could kiss her.

"Good. I called our parents and your mom is coming over after work and my mom is going to come over some time tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks. How did they sound on the phone?"

"They were both freaked out, kind of in shock, because absolutely no one saw this coming."

"Yeah, that's for sure. So, do you want to exchange lists?" Spencer asked excitedly.

"Definitely." Emily answered as she grabbed the folded up piece of paper out of her purse and handed it to Spencer.

Emily grabbed the piece of paper from Spencer and then sat down in the chair next to Spencer's bed and started reading the names, smiling the whole time.

Emily looked through all of the names and smiled at the thought of naming their daughter one of the names, while Spencer was reading the names that Emily chose and cringing after she read every single name.

Spencer's list was filled with very regal, proper, sometimes edgy names, which Emily absolutely loved.

_Spencer's List: _

_1. Avery_

_2. Genevieve_

_3. Savannah_

_4. Amelia _

_5. Charlotte_

_6. Lauren_

_7. Alexis_

_8. Reese_

_9. Adrienne_

_10. Piper_

Emily finished reading the names and looked up at Spencer, surprised to see a weird look on her face, which grew even weirder as her eyes continued to scan the page.

"Hey, Emily? Do you hate our child?" Spencer asked seriously.

"What? Why would you even ask me that?" Emily asked incredulously.

"Harper Hastings? Why would we do that to a child? It's a tongue twister. Georgiana? She is not going to be the duchess of Devonshire. I mean, really? Irish, Irene, Maggie-Sue, Betty-Jo." Spencer continued to rattle off the names on Emily's list. "Sahara? I am not naming her after a desert, or one of Angelina Jolie's kids. This list had better be a joke, Emily Hastings." Spencer said, getting completely worked up, as Emily's smile grew bigger by the second.

"I guess Hanna slipped that into my bag when I was calling our parents, that was all her doing, I promise."

"Good. Do you have your real list?" Spencer asked, a lot more relaxed than she was a few seconds ago.

"I have to have it, I saw Hanna put the real list in here, oh, I got it." She said as she nervously handed Spencer her list.

_Emily's List: _

_1. Quinn_

_2. Mackenzie_

_3. Brynn_

_4. Kylie_

_5. Payson_

_6. Cameron_

_7. Avery_

_8. Amelia_

_9. Savannah_

_10. Sasha_

"Em, these are great. I love all of these."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"I love all of your names too, but I don't know how we are going to decide."

"I love the name Quinn, though. I can't believe that I didn't think of that."

"I do too, it's a great name. What do you think about Quinn Avery?"

"Quinn Avery Hastings." Spencer said a few times out loud before nodding and smiling brightly.

"I think it sounds like we have a winner." Emily smiled at her wife.

"Definitely. I think it's perfect." Spencer almost squealed, something that she had only done two other times: when Emily said she would marry her, and when she found out she was pregnant.

"What do you think? Are you a Quinn Avery?" Emily asked Spencer's baby belly, getting a kick in response, causing them both to smile.

"I think that's a yes." Spencer said confidently.

* * *

><p>"What's got you two so excited?" Hanna asked from the doorway as she and Aria walked into the room.<p>

"We just decided on a name for her, no thanks to you, Hanna." Spencer shot back jokingly as Hanna smiled.

"Yay! Oh, but it better not be Molly, it's just so unoriginal."

"Its not, but thanks. Her name is Quinn Avery Hastings." Spencer said excitedly as Emily squeezed her hand.

"I love that! It definitely suits both of your guys' tastes." Aria stated.

"Definitely! I think it's perfect for an adorable little Hastings." Hanna agreed.

"Thanks! We think so! We're glad you approve." Spencer said happily.

"So how are you feeling today, Spence?" Aria asked compassionately.

"I feel a lot better than I've been feeling for the past week, and definitely a lot better than yesterday. So, thank you for bringing me in."

"That's what we're here for. Plus, nothing would dare mess with Spemily, so we knew that you'd be fine." Hanna added.

"Spemily?" Spencer asked, completely confused as to what that meant.

"Yeah, Spencer and Emily. Spemily." Aria said as if everyone should have already known.

"What? Since when have we been Spemily?" Spencer asked again, as she glanced at Emily, who had an equally confused look on her face.

"We've been calling you that since like the day you two started going out."

"Really? I've never heard you two say that before." Emily said as she started to chuckle.

"That's because we've never called you that to your faces." Hanna added, causing Spencer and Emily to look at each other and start laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Spencer and Emily were alone in Spencer's hospital room again; Hanna and Aria stayed and visited for a few hours, but then had to get back home, leaving Spencer and Emily together.<p>

"Are you hungry, babe?"

"Yes, we're starving."

"What do you want me to pick up for you?"

"How about some spaghetti and chocolate cake? Oh, and laffy taffy, and skittles, and probably starbursts too. Maybe some other sweet stuff, you can choose."

"Good, because I'm choosing to not get you any of that junk food."

"But the baby likes junk food." Spencer pouted, knowing that Emily could not resist her pout, especially when she was carrying their baby.

"The baby does, or Spencer does?" Emily asked lightly, trying not to give in to Spencer's adorable pout.

"Both." She answered confidently.

"Ok, I will get you spaghetti and one item of junk food. So, what will it be?"

"That's not fair, Emily, you already took away coffee and now you're denying me junk food?"

"Well, you aren't supposed to have caffeine when you're pregnant and I don't want our daughter to be born an unhealthy sugar addict."

"I don't think you can actually be a sugar addict, Em."

"Well, either way, it's unhealthy for both of you. So, what do you want?"

"I'll have spaghetti and starbursts."

"Okay, I can do that. I'll go pick it up, do you want anything from home?"

"No, I think I'm okay."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Emily said as she kissed Spencer on the cheek and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Emily left, Veronica Hastings rushed into her room.<p>

"Spencer, honey, how are you doing?" She questioned, surprising both of them with how worried she sounded, something Spencer had only heard when it came to Melissa's health.

"I'm doing pretty well, Mom."

"Oh, don't give me that. I know you better than that, Spence. How are you really doing?" She asked in a mix of her caring mom voice, and her lawyer voice.

"I'm freaking out." Spencer said as she looked up at her mom with her big, watery eyes and tried to smile, to convince them both that it was all going to be okay.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the feeling of dread out of her gut, but she needed to be strong for everybody else. Just like usual.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'm freaking out." Spencer said as she looked up at her mom with her big, watery eyes and tried to smile, to convince them both that it was all going to be okay._

_But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the feeling of dread out of her gut, but she needed to be strong for everybody else. Just like usual._

* * *

><p>"You don't have be strong for me, Spencer. You are allowed to break down, so what's really going on in that big, beautiful head of yours?" Veronica Hastings asked compassionately as she ran a hand through Spencer's messy hair.<p>

"What if I die, mom? What is going to happen to Emily or Quinn? I hate the thought of leaving them alone, or just Emily alone. That will kill her; I really don't think she would ever recover from that. She is so committed to me and protective over me, I don't think she would ever go out and have fun or do anything ever again."

"You can't talk like that Spencer, or think like that. And who is Quinn?"

"Your granddaughter." Spencer said as she grabbed her mom's hand and placed it on her bulging baby belly.

"That's a beautiful name, honey. A beautiful name for a beautiful baby, it's perfect."

"Thank you, we both think so."

"So how is my daughter-in-law taking this? She sounded very detached on the phone, that's not like her."

"I know. She's broken down about it a few times; it's really tough for her. She's so sensitive and caring, and I love that about her, but she just worries so much, I'm just worried that she is going to go crazy thinking about everything that could happen. She's trying to be strong for me, but I see right through it."

"Well she's a tough woman, just like you. But remember that it's okay to need each other and take care of each other, don't just keep your emotions bottled up all the time, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I need to talk to her about it, she wanted to talk about it yesterday, but I keep avoiding it because I know that I'm going to break down when we start talking about it."

"Well you definitely have the right to break down about it, this is a huge deal, but you have to let her be there for you, 'in sickness and in health' remember? Those are the vows that you both took."

"I know, you're right. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow."

"Good. Does she have the day off tomorrow?"

"No, she's going to practice. She was so close to calling her coach and telling him that she couldn't swim, I was almost about to wrestle the phone away from her. There's no way I am going to let her give up on her dream."

"I knew I always liked her." Veronica said to herself as she smiled.

"What?"

"Emily. She's a great person. It just makes me happy to see her willing to give up something really important that way she can stay here with you and the baby. I like knowing that she's willing to drop everything to take care of you, even if you don't want her too. That just makes a mom happy, you know? You will feel the same way when Quinn grows up and ends up getting married to someone. Parents know if their kid is marrying a good or a bad one, I got lucky because I inherited an amazing daughter-in-law." Veronica said, bring tears of joy to Spencer's eyes.

"She is an amazing person, I couldn't have asked for a better wife or mom to our daughter."

"I knew that you two were going to get married the second you decided where to go to college."

"Why?"

"Because you chose Harvard instead of Princeton, all because someone got a full swimming scholarship to Boston U. That's when I knew how committed to her you were and how serious your relationship was. "

"That wasn't the only reason why I went there, that just happened to be a huge bonus. I liked Harvard's campus better and their architectural program is one of the best. And Emily was going to Boston U, which is only 10-15 minutes away from Harvard and she got an amazing opportunity to swim for them and they had a great sports medicine/athletic training program for her. I just wanted to be as close to her as I could."

"I think you made the right choice for the two of you, I mean, who knows what would have happened if you went to colleges really far away from each other."

"I think we would've lasted even if we were far away from each other, I just didn't want to be that far away from her. I feel so empty whenever we aren't near each other. I mean, when she went to Texas for the summer after senior year, I almost died because I hadn't seen her in so long." She said, remembering that summer when all she did was sulk around the house without her girlfriend.

"Oh, I definitely remember that summer. And I still remember the look on both of your faces when you announced your engagement; I don't think I've seen either of you ever look that happy. Well, except for when you told us you were pregnant." Veronica said happily as Spencer started to re-live the day that she proposed to Emily.

* * *

><p><em>Spencer and Emily were back in Rosewood for Christmas vacation during their freshman year, after dating for a year and a half. <em>

_Spencer had had it planned out for weeks; she picked out an engagement ring during their Thanksgiving break, with the help of Hanna and Aria. She ended up choosing a gorgeous vintage ring for Emily, it was big, but not too big, that way she could wear it comfortably while she swam and it didn't bring too much attention to her, since she was very modest. It was a circular diamond in the middle with smaller, princess cut diamonds placed around the bigger diamond and the whole band. _

_Spencer tried to get a ring that was best suited for Emily, which, in reality, would have been smaller, but she wanted Emily to have the best everything, so she went for a slightly bigger ring than she had originally planned. _

_It was a few days before Christmas and their families were both out buying presents at the last minute, so Spencer decided to go ahead with her plan. She packed a picnic basket full of food, grabbed a blanket and the ring, she put it in her pocket and went to find Emily who was somewhere in the Hastings' house._

"_Hey babe, feeling up to a picnic by the lake?" Spencer asked as she leaned against her door and watched Emily as she lay on Spencer's bed reading a book._

"_It's freezing outside though, and there's a ton of snow." _

"_So, we'll grab coats, it'll be fun!" Spencer insisted._

"_Alright, it sounds perfect! Let me just change." _

_A few minutes later, they were hopping into Spencer's Mercedes and on their way to the lake, where they spent a lot of their time when they first started dating. They found a spot under their favorite tree, where there was only a little bit of snow and they sat down next to each other; Spencer leaning against the tree and Emily cuddling into Spencer's side._

_They sat there for a while, just admiring the beauty of their surroundings, and enjoying each other's company. _

"_This is great, Spence. I'm glad that we got to do this." _

"_Me too, Em. You know what the best day of my life was?" _

"_No. What was it?" Emily asked curiously. _

"_When you told me that you loved me. We were sitting right here, under this tree, and it was right before you left for Texas, and it made me the happiest I've ever been, until now." _

"_That was an amazing day for me too, I didn't expect you to say it back to me so quickly." _

"_How could I not? I have loved you for so long, and I know that I'll love you for the rest of my life. You make me the happiest and the luckiest person in the whole world and I am so in love with you. Everything is going so well for both of us, with school and everything, and I love being able to live with you and share everything with you. I want that forever, Emily. Which is why I want you to marry me." Spencer said as Emily scooted away from Spencer, and turned around so she could look her in the eye. _

"_I love you so much, and I don't want anything to keep us apart, ever. I want to build an amazing house for the two of us, and for our little Hastings-Fields, I know that we're both really young, but I also know that you are who I am meant to be with. So, what do you say? Will you marry me, Emily Rose Fields?" She asked again as she pulled the ring out of her coat pocket and opened it for Emily._

_Emily sat there for a few seconds, just staring at the ring before Spencer's speech finally hit her and she started frantically nodding her head and practically jumped into Spencer's arms. _

"_So is that a yes?" Spencer teased Emily, as she placed a kiss on her cheek._

"_Yes, yes. Of course I will marry you." Emily said as Spencer's smile grew even larger and she pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on Emily's ring finger. _

"_Spencer, it's beautiful, but it's too much." _

"_No it's not, it's perfect. And it looks fantastic on you." She said as she placed a gentle kiss on Emily's lips, which Emily quickly reciprocated._

"_Oh my gosh, I can't believe that we're engaged! This is amazing! I can't wait to be your wife." _

"_And I can't wait for you to be my wife." Spencer said as she leaned in to kiss Emily again. _

"_What do you say we go home and really celebrate? In front of the fire, because I'm freezing, and our parents won't be home for hours." _

"_That sounds perfect." Spencer said as she gathered everything up really fast and grabbed Emily's hand and walked to the car. _

* * *

><p><em>Hours later, after spending a wonderful afternoon in front of the fire, making love, they showered off together and put on a movie while they waited for Spencer's parents to get home. <em>

_The Hastings and Fields families were going to have dinner later that night, and Spencer and Emily decided to break the news to them then. Emily was ecstatic and she knew that everything would go really well, but Spencer was nervous. She knew that her parents were fine with her relationship with Emily, but she still had her doubts about Emily's parents and how they would feel about the two of them getting married. _

"_Hey girls, we're home." Veronica and Peter Hastings said as they walked through the back door, holding armfuls of shopping bags. _

"_Hi." The girls said from their places on the couch. _

"_So are your parents still coming over for dinner tonight, Emily?" Veronica asked. _

"_Yes, they are. They're looking forward to it." Emily said, since she was really the one who was looking forward to it. _

_After Spencer's parents walked upstairs with all of their bags, Spencer grabbed Emily's left hand and started to slide the ring off of her finger._

"_Umm, what do you think you're doing? Are you taking it back?"_

"_No, of course not. I'll hold it for you until we tell them tonight, that way they won't figure it our beforehand." _

"_You are crazy if you think you're getting this ring off my finger ever again. We're getting married, and I don't care if they find out 3 minutes from now or 3 hours from now. I'm committed to you, and I want everyone to know." Emily explained as Spencer squeezed her hand and fell in love with her even more. _

"_You truly are an amazing person, you know that, right?" _

"_I've heard it from you a time or two, my fiancé. I love you, so much." _

"_I love you too." Spencer added quickly right before she leaned in to kiss Emily passionately on the lips._

* * *

><p><em>Spencer and Emily got off the couch at one point and helped Veronica make dinner for everyone, they did a lot of the prep work, but managed to steal some touches here and there while they worked their way around the kitchen. <em>

_Their help in the kitchen paid off, because dinner was delicious and they were all having a great time visiting with each other while they ate. All of the couples sat across the table from each other, but unlike the other couples, Spencer and Emily kept some part of their bodies touching each other while they ate. Spencer sat on the edge of her seat, stretched her leg out and rested her foot against Emily's._

"_So everything is going well for you two at school?" Peter Hastings asked the girls seriously. _

"_Yes, things are going really well for us at school. In fact, we have some news, but it doesn't have to do with school." Spencer started out, as she looked at Emily and nodded to her so she would know to take over. _

"_WE'RE ENGAGED!" Emily practically screamed as she showed them all the ring on her finger. _

"_Oh my gosh. That's great! Congratulations!" The Hastings said as they jumped up to give both Emily and Spencer a big hug. _

_They had become very accepting of Emily and Spencer's relationship and they trusted their daughter's judgment, even if they did think they were too young to get married, they both knew that they couldn't stop their hard headed daughter from doing what she wanted to do. _

"_Mom? Dad?" Emily questioned as she realized that her parents were still sitting in their chairs at the dinner table._

"_I'm so happy for you, honey. I just can't believe that you're so grown up now." Pam said as she got up and hugged Spencer, and then Emily. _

_Spencer gulped as she saw Wayne Fields walk towards her with a grim look on his face. _

"_Welcome to the family, Spencer." He said as he broke into a big smile and pulled Spencer into a hug, surprising both her and Emily._

* * *

><p>"I knew for hours before you announced it." Veronica said, rousing Spencer from her daydream.<p>

"What?"

"I knew that you were engaged for hours before you actually told us."

"What? How?"

"You helped me make dinner in the kitchen, and you really didn't think I'd notice the engagement ring on her finger?"

"I guess we didn't even think about it, we were too excited."

"That's good though, I'm glad everything happened to you when it did, you've been very lucky."

"Yeah, until now."

"You have a gorgeous wife, you're trying to get your own architecture firm up and running, and you have a daughter on the way, that sounds pretty lucky. I know that this is a serious condition, but it'll be just a road bump for you two; if anyone can make it past this, it's Spencer and Emily."

"Thank you, Mom. For everything."

"Of course, Spencer. You let me know if you or Emily need anything, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Okay, well I have to go. But I'll come back sometime tomorrow. I'll see you later, take care of yourself."

"I will." Spencer said as Veronica picked up her bag, kissed her on the forehead and then left the room, leaving Spencer alone to do some sketches.

* * *

><p>Another 20 minutes later, Emily walked back into the room holding a bag of food for the two of them and Spencer's pack of starbursts. She stopped at the door for a minute and leaned against the doorframe and watched her very focused wife sketch something from in her bed. She only walked into the room after Spencer finally looked up and smiled at her wife.<p>

"Oh, this smells so good! Thank you so much!" She said as she dug into the spaghetti and starbursts at the same time, making Emily cringe.

"Anything for my girls." Emily answered as she leaned on Spencer's bed and waited for her to finish chewing before she kissed her and then picked up her own food.

"So you're going to practice tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, I will go. My mom said she would come visit sometime tomorrow. And expect a few check-up texts or calls from me."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Spencer smiled, knowing that a few meant a few every hour, which she was fine with because she was used to it.

Emily was very overprotective, especially since Spencer got pregnant, but Spencer thought it was really sweet, most of the time.

After they were done eating, Spencer turned on the TV and found something to watch and Emily pulled her chair closer and grabbed Spencer's hand and relaxed for the first time that day.

She was happy and healthy, and so were her wife and daughter, for the time being anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so so so sorry for taking such a long time to update all of my stories! I just started college so I have been super busy with orientation and class and everything! I'll try to update again soon, but I can't promise anything! :/**

_After they were done eating, Spencer turned on the TV and found something to watch and Emily pulled her chair closer and grabbed Spencer's hand and relaxed for the first time that day._

_She was happy and healthy, and so were her wife and daughter, for the time being anyways._

* * *

><p>"Okay, I have to get to practice, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Take care of yourself and do what you're supposed to, please." Emily asked her wife as she got up to say goodbye.<p>

"Fine, I'll try to get some stuff done and I'll stay in my bed. When is your mom coming?"

"Thank you. She should be here soon, but I'm not completely sure. I need to go, but I'll call or text, okay? Let me know if you need anything."

"I know you will. Don't worry too much, and have fun!" Spencer added as she pulled Emily down so she could give her a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try." Emily mumbled as she left Spencer's hospital room.

* * *

><p>Spencer grabbed her sketchbook and started working on some sketches, but looked up when she heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Hi Spencer, how are you feeling?"

"I'm actually doing well, thanks. How are you, Mrs. Fields?"

"I'm good, worried about you, but that's to be expected. Is Emily already at practice?"

"Yeah, she left about 25 minutes ago." Spencer answered as she set her sketches down on her bedside table and invited Pam to sit in the chair next to her bed.

"So how are you doing will all of this, Spencer?"

"I'm okay. It's Emily that I'm worried about; she hasn't been acting herself since we found out. I mean, she's been trying too, but it's not really working."

"Well, she's really worried about you, and that's normal. Especially for Emily, she worries about the people that she loves." Pam finished saying right as Spencer's phone started vibrating on the table next to her.

"Well speak of the devil." Spencer smiled as she picked up her phone and saw a text message from Emily asking how she was doing.

"Is that her?"

"Yup, she just got to practice and she's already checking up on me. This is going to be a long day."

"Here, give it to me. I'll get her to leave you alone for a while at least." Pam said as she took the phone from Spencer's hands and typed out a reply and then set the phone back down and got back into their conversation.

"She has always been really caring and she worries all the time, but it got worse when I got pregnant. She worried constantly before this, and now she has a reason to worry even more. I just want her to relax a little bit, and be happy."

"Oh, honey. She is happy, you make her so unbelievable happy. I remember when you told us that you were pregnant. I have never seen Emily or you, look so happy."

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Spencer interrupted.

"Of course, Spencer."

"Can you please take care of Emily if something happens to me. I need to know that she has someone to support her and get her to keep living her life." Spencer said in an unusually calm manner.

"I'll always take care of her, Spencer. I promise." Pam said as she squeezed Spencer's hand, getting Spencer to smile since she was the first one who agreed to her request without telling her to stop thinking like that. After all, Pam always was a realist.

"Actually, Emily told you, remember? I wanted to wait, but she blurted it out super fast because she was so excited. She could barely keep it in. I thought she was going to burst on the way to your house for dinner." Spencer said, getting them back to their original conversation.

* * *

><p><em>Spencer and Emily had decided that they both wanted to have a baby, so they decided to start getting ready for one and they decided that it was a good time to try for a baby since Spencer would be a full fledged architect in a matter of months and Emily was doing better than ever with her training. <em>

_Plus, it normally took more than one round of in-vitro before someone became pregnant. But Spencer quickly put that statistic to rest one morning after she took a pregnancy test. She had been feeling more sluggish and tired than normal, but she just chalked it up to stress with work and the in-vitro drugs. But once she started to throw up in the middle of the day, she knew that she was pregnant, but she didn't want to tell Emily yet. _

_Spencer quickly made an appointment with her doctor to make sure that she was pregnant, even though she knew it in her gut; she still wanted a doctor to confirm it._

"_So much for morning sickness." Spencer grumbled as she washed her mouth out after having just thrown up at 1 in the afternoon, while she was at the doctor's office. _

_A few minutes later, her doctor walked in, looking extremely happy with himself, but he looked puzzled after he quickly scanned the room. _

"_No Emily today?"_

"_No, I just want to be 100% certain that I'm pregnant and that everything is okay before I tell Emily." _

"_That's understandable. Well your labs should be back in a few minutes, and then we'll know, okay? I just wanted to come and check in and see how you were doing before the big announcement." Spencer's doctor said as he nodded his head and walked out of the room to check on another patient. _

"_Thank you." _

_Spencer sat there for what felt like an hour before her doctor came back in with an indifferent look on his face. _

"_Congratulations, Mom." He said as his face broke out into a huge smile. _

_Spencer sat there, shocked, before she finally let it sink in. _

"_Are you serious? Thank you so much, I can't wait for Emily to hear this!" _

"_Congratulations, Spencer. You're about two months along, so see my receptionist on the way out and she'll give you some pre-natal vitamins and everything else you need. She'll also schedule your next appointment." _

"_Thank you, again, Dr. Byers." Spencer added one last time as she got up and shook his hand excitedly. _

_After stopping to talk to the receptionist, she hopped in her Mercedes and started driving home, thinking of all the ways she could surprise Emily and tell her the great news. _

* * *

><p><em>Spencer was too excited to hold it in any longer, so she quickly made a U-turn in her Mercedes and headed for the pool that Emily had been training at.<em>

_As soon as she walked in, she could sense the excitement in the air and she realized why, once she looked at who was swimming. _

_It was Emily against the other best swimmer, Kate. She could always tell when it was her wife swimming because she was drawn to Emily's long, beautifully tanned arms going as fast as they could. _

_She immediately started cheering for Emily, since everyone else was shouting for the different swimmers, while the coaches stood in the corner smiling and looking impressed as they looked at their stopwatches. _

_Emily had a few strides on Kate, but Kate was starting to gain on her, but Spencer knew that Emily would win. Emily knew what she wanted and she would work as hard as she could to get there. _

_A few seconds later, Emily touched the edge of the pool and looked to her right and saw Kate touch the edge just after she did. But Emily, being the sweet person that she is, gave Kate a handshake and a good job, and then hopped out of the pool. _

_Her coach was there, as well as all of her teammates, congratulating her, while Spencer stayed back and watched her wife interact with her team. _

_Emily eventually saw her and smiled even bigger, even though she was partly wondering why her wife was there and not at her architectural internship, but she was happy to see her anyways._

_Spencer placed her left hand on her flat stomach and waited for Emily to figure it out. It was like they were the only two people in the room, Emily stopped listening to the people around her and the smile was wiped off her face and replaced with tears of happiness as she looked at her wife who was about 15 feet away from her. Spencer looked her in the eyes and smiled brightly and nodded. _

_Emily broke through the crowd and kept looking Spencer in the eye as she walked towards her quickly and pulled her into a strong, loving hug. Spencer was so happy that she didn't even care that Emily was getting her clothes soaking wet since she hadn't dried off yet. _

_All of Emily's teammates dispersed and got back to their practices, that way Spencer and Emily had some time alone. _

_Emily grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her into the locker room so they could talk in private, the smiles never leaving their faces. _

_"Are you sure?" Was the first question out of Emily's mouth._

_"I saw the doctor 45 minutes ago and he confirmed it! In a few months we'll have a baby Hastings in our lives."_

_"Spence. That's so amazing." Emily said as she pulled her wife into another hug. _

_"I didn't expect it to happen this fast, but it's perfect timing and it'll be our baby. Ours. That's just crazy!" _

_"You have no idea how happy I am right now, Spence. This is such great news!" Emily said one more time as she kissed Spencer hard on the lips. _

_"I think so too. Well, I'll see you tonight I guess, we can celebrate after practice."_

_"What? You're leaving?" Emily asked disappointedly. _

_"Yeah, I've already taken up enough of your time, so have a good rest of practice and I'll see you soon, okay?" She answered as she kissed Emily one last time. _

_"How about you stay here with me and I'll try to get out of practice a little bit early?"_

_"Okay, of course I'll stay." Spencer said as she grabbed Emily's hand and squeezed it._

_"Okay, I'll go talk to my coach really fast." _

* * *

><p><em>Emily quickly ran over to her coach and asked to be let go early for just that one day and she desperately hoped that he would let her leave. <em>

_Instead, he said that if she hopped in the pool and beat her personal record for four laps, then she could leave early, so she quickly made the deal with him, ran over to the standing block, winked to Spencer and then pulled on her goggles and dove into the pool._

_Emily was in such a good mood since she just found out that Spencer was pregnant, so she tried her hardest and ended up beating her personal record by 4 seconds, which she was ecstatic about because she had a better personal record and she got to go home with her wife. _

_She hopped out of the pool, gave her coach a high five and then walked to the locker room to have a fast shower and then change into her regular clothes. _

_She was standing in the shower, washing her hair, when Spencer walked in and smiled as she saw Emily shampooing her hair quickly. Emily gave Spencer a quick wink and a smile and then closed her eyes as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. _

_A few minutes later, Emily walked back in to the main locker room so she could get into her street clothes. _

"_Oh wow, honey, you're soaked. I'm so sorry." Emily said as she finally noticed that the front of Spencer's shirt and jeans were soaked. _

"_Oh, it's fine. You were really excited and it was just nice to be hugged by you, I don't care that I'm soaking wet now."_

"_Well, you can have the clothes that are in my locker." Emily said as she started to hand Spencer her clothes. _

"_What are you going to wear then?" _

"_I'll just sit on a towel or something."_

"_In my Mercedes? No you won't."_

"_Well I have to take care of my baby mama." Emily joked, getting a scowl from Spencer. "I'll take my car and just meet you at home, and I'll do my best to keep the seats dry." _

"_You've been talking to Hanna too much. Seriously, Em, I'm fine. Just change really fast so we can get out of here." Spencer said as she handed Emily back her clothes._

"_Okay, I'll go fast." Emily said as she started to quickly pull down her one-piece bathing suit, exposing the top half of her perfectly tanned body._

_Normally she towel changed, but she decided to give Spencer a mini show of what would be happening later, and she just hoped that no one from her team was going to walk in._

"_Never mind. You can go slow." Spencer decided as she sat down on the bench in the locker room and looked up at her gorgeous wife with a huge smile on her face. _

"_I figured you'd say that." Emily said with a smile as she slowly removed the rest of her bathing suit, smiling to herself as Spencer just looked at her in awe. Swimming had been more than good for her, she was as happy as ever and in the best shape as ever. _

_10 minutes later, the two walked out of the locker room, hand in hand, and walked to their cars that were in the parking lot. Emily walked Spencer to her car and opened the door for her, getting a kiss in return before her wife hopped into her car. Emily closed the car door and walked over to her own Mercedes that was a few cars away from Spencer's and they both pulled out of the parking lot and headed for their home._

* * *

><p><em>Spencer pulled into their garage apartment parking area first, with Emily right behind her. They leased an apartment in Cambridge, near Spencer's internship and a little while away from the pool that Emily trained at. <em>

_Spencer and Emily got out of their cars at the same time, and Emily walked right over to Spencer, and gave her a huge kiss before she grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the elevators so they could get up to their apartment. _

_"So did you know that pregnancy increases blood flow?" Spencer said quietly as she leaned against the elevator wall._

_"I did know that actually." Emily answered, looking confused. _

_"It means that I'm going to be wanting you a lot more than usual." She whispered into Emily's ear while they rode up on the elevator. _

_"Spence, we already have sex all the time."_

"_Do you have a problem with that?" Spencer asked as she started kissing Emily's neck._

"_Umm, no. No, I don't." She added quietly as she tried to will the elevator to go faster so they could get inside their apartment. _

* * *

><p><em>Emily turned her head to the side and caught Spencer's lips and started to kiss her as soon as the elevator door opened. She wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist and continued to make out with her as she pushed her out of the elevator and eventually up against their door and fumbled with her keys, never losing contact with Spencer's lips as she finally got the front door open. <em>

"_We have to leave in 30 minutes if we are going to get to my parent's house at a decent time." Emily said, out of breath as she finally pulled her lips away from Spencer's. _

"_Perfect. We have just enough time." Spencer answered as she changed directions and led Emily into the bathroom._

"_I already had a shower though." _

"_Well I didn't, and I smell like a doctor's office." Spencer answered quickly as turned on the water in the shower and stripped off her clothes. _

_Emily stood there, watching her undress until Spencer looked at her with the sexiest look on her face and she immediately started taking her own clothes off so she could join Spencer in the shower. _

* * *

><p><em>40 minutes later they were in Emily's Mercedes and taking off to their parent's houses for the weekend. It would take about four hours to get there, so they would probably get there around 7, just in time for a late dinner. <em>

"_So I think we should tell my parents tonight and your parents tomorrow night, when we have dinner with them." Emily said as they got onto the freeway, to start their long drive back to Rosewood. _

"_I don't know, Em. I think I want to wait until I'm a little farther along, just in case something happens." _

"_Spence, don't even say that. Everything will be fine, I can feel it." _

_Spencer knew that Emily didn't want to talk about it anymore, so she decided to change the subject._

"_You looked amazing in the pool today, Em."_

"_Thank you, it started out as a great day and it just kept getting better. I only beat my record because of you; I was so exhausted, but I knew that I wanted to get out of there early, so I pushed myself and I did it." _

"_I'm proud of you, baby. You're amazing, in the pool, and out." Spencer said proudly as she pulled Emily's hand to her lips and kissed it._

* * *

><p><em>Almost four hours later they pulled into Emily's parent's driveway and Emily grabbed their stuff from the trunk of the car and then grabbed Spencer's hand and walked into her parents house with her. <em>

"_Emily, honey, it's so nice to see you. And you too, Spencer!" Pam pulled both of the girls into separate hugs and squeezed them both tightly as she greeted them right inside of the door. _

"_It's good to see you too, mom." Emily added as Spencer nodded happily. _

_Emily was dying to tell her parents, but she didn't know where her dad was and she couldn't tell her mom without him there. Almost right after Pam released Spencer, Wayne Fields walked down the stairs with a smile on his face. _

"_My girls." He said proudly, "How are you doing?" _

"_Great, Mr. Fields. How are you?" _

"_I'm doing very well, Spencer. How are you doing, Em?"_

"_Fantastic. Mom, dad, Spencer's pregnant!" She said excitedly, with the biggest smile on her face as Spencer's face fell._

_Spencer quickly plastered on a fake smile and accepted hugs from her in-laws; she knew that Emily was just overly excited, but she still wished that they would've had the news to themselves for at least a little while longer._

* * *

><p>"Oh, yes. I do remember that. Emily was so beyond excited, I could tell that you weren't too happy about her sharing the news though."<p>

"I just wanted to let the pregnancy progress a little more before we said anything; but it was fine. It was actually nice that you and my parents knew early on."

A few hours later, Pam decided to leave to let Spencer have some time alone to work on her sketches or to rest.

_So I don't know what your mom said to you to get you to leave me alone for a while, but she's gone now. And I'm fine, I promise. In fact, I think I'm feeling an increase in blood flow ;)_

_-S_

Spencer smiled to herself, since she loved to tease Emily; she could practically see Emily's face when she opened that text message.

_I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to have sex while in a hospital, but nice try. ;)_

_-Em_

Spencer groaned when she got the text message a few minutes later, but she quickly sent another text message.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Emily walked to Spencer's room, carrying food for herself and her wife, but she had to stop and smile as she passed Spencer's window.<p>

"What are you doing?" Emily asked after she let out a quick laugh.

"I'm playing this game that Caleb gave Hanna to give to me." Spencer answered without looking up.

"Why?" Emily laughed again.

"Because there's no 'What to Expect When You're Expecting: Hospital Stay Edition' book to read and I'm going crazy, so I had to do something. Plus, you wont sleep with me." Spencer pouted, something very un-Spencer like.

"Spence, it's only been two days."

"I realize that, but I'm already over it. I've done so many sketches already that my hand got tired, and I don't feel like reading, I feel like playing field hockey or going for a run."

"Honey, I know you do, but you can't. I'm sorry."

"Well then will you sleep with me?" She asked bluntly.

"I want to, believe me, but I want to make sure that you and the baby are completely safe and healthy. So I can't, I'm sorry. I will however, sit here and talk to you and the baby. Maybe we can even make out a little bit." Emily added, getting her wife to smile a little bit.

"Fine. Come over here." Spencer said as she scooted over and patted the spot next to her.

Emily pulled Spencer's table closer to her and sat down next to her wife and then got her food out of the bag for her. As Spencer started eating, Emily leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, thankful every day that she was married to such a wonderful person.

"I love you." Emily whispered in Spencer's ear and then kissed her on the cheek again before she turned her attention to her food; Spencer squeezed Emily's thigh in return and shot her a true 'Spencer' smile.

They were both content as they sat there, eating their dinner, with Spencer's hand resting on Emily's thigh and Emily slightly leaning into Spencer's body.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry again for taking so long, and I'm sorry that not too much went on in this chapter, but I'll start working on another chapter soon! Please review! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_"I love you." Emily whispered in Spencer's ear and then kissed her on the cheek again before she turned her attention to her food; Spencer squeezed Emily's thigh in return and shot her a true 'Spencer' smile._

_They were both content as they sat there, eating their dinner, with Spencer's hand resting on Emily's thigh and Emily slightly leaning into Spencer's body._

* * *

><p>Spencer was out like a light the next morning when Emily left for practice, so Emily ended up placing a quick kiss on Spencer's forehead and stomach before she wrote her a short note.<p>

Hours later, Spencer finally woke up after getting a lot of sleep, something that she needed. It was about time that she had gotten a good night's sleep since she hadn't gotten one in a while.

She leaned over to grab her phone off of her bedside table to see what time it was and she immediately smiled when she saw a bright orange sticky note stuck to the front of her iPhone.

_Morning babe! Hope you slept well and I hope you have a good day. Try not to get too bored! Call Hanna and Aria- I'm sure they'd love to come and bother you. ;) _

_I'll miss you!_

_-E_

Instead of bothering Hanna and Aria, she decided to just work on some sketches for her portfolio, for when she finally got to start her Architecture firm, Hastings Architecture. She was so excited about it and she had planned to get it off the ground before Quinn was born, but now she would just have to wait.

Hours later, Spencer had knocked out several sketches and got up to walk around a little bit, just to stretch her legs. She had promised Emily that she would behave, so she walked around her room a few times and then walked to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Emily had a 30-minute break to eat or relax, so she decided to use that time to talk to her wife.

_Okay, I know I said I wouldn't bug you too much, but I can't help it. How are you?_

_xoxo_

_-Em_

* * *

><p>Emily waited for about a minute and then decided to forgo the texting situation and call her wife instead, but Spencer's phone kept ringing and ringing, until she finally got Spencer's voicemail.<p>

"Spence, why aren't you picking up your phone? You don't have anything else to do and you should be in bed, so where are you?"

Another minute later, Emily started freaking out, so she decided to make one more phone call.

"Nurse's station. How can I help you?"

"Hi this is Emily Hastings, I can't get ahold of my wife, Spencer Hastings. I was just wondering if you could go check on her for me, please."

"Sure, I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you, Mrs. Fields-Hastings." Spencer said to her new wife as they sat in the limo on their way to their wedding reception. <em>

"_That's Mrs. Hastings, to you." Emily said to Spencer as she looked into her wife's soulful brown eyes. _

"_Em, are you sure? We agreed that we would hyphenate our last names."_

"_Well I don't want to, I don't want to be a Fields-Hastings or a Hastings-Fields, what kind of mouthful is that? We can't do that to a child." Emily joked. "I love you so much, and I don't care about being a Fields, I want to be Hastings. I can't explain why, I just want to be a full fledged Hastings."_

"_Well I have news for you, you have been for years, Mrs. Hastings." Spencer said as she grabbed Emily's lips with her own and they both leaned into the kiss, making it more and more passionate, until they showed up at their reception and had to get out of the car. _

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Hastings? Mrs. Hastings? Are you there?"<p>

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm here."

"Your wife is fine, Mrs. Hastings. In fact, she told me to tell you to stop bothering me and that she wants you to call her when you hang up here."

"Yup, that sounds like Spencer. Okay, thank you so much. Sorry for bothering you."

"It's not a problem, Mrs. Hastings, call anytime." The nurse said right before she hung up.

Emily laughed to herself as she hit speed dial 1 and waited for her wife to pick up.

"Hello?" Spencer joked, pretending she didn't know whom it was.

"Hi, sorry for going crazy on you and sending the nurse in there." Emily said quickly.

"It's fine. Just so you know, I was in the bathroom when you called; I wasn't on a run or anything. Your daughter makes me have to pee like every two seconds."

"Oh, so she's my daughter now?" Emily chuckled.

"Yeah. When she's an angel, she's mine and when she's making me pee every two seconds, she's yours." Spencer joked.

"Very nice."

"So are you just calling to check up on me?"

"No." Emily scoffed while Spencer smiled. "Yes. But I also wanted to tell you that I love you."

"Aw, I love you too, and I'll see you when you get out of practice."

"Okay. What do you want for dinner?"

"Ooh, some kind of sandwich or something, please."

"Alright, I can do that. I'll see you later. Be good."

"I'm always good!" Spencer countered before she hung up.

* * *

><p>"Hey Em, how was your day?" Spencer asked her wife as she walked into her hospital room carrying food.<p>

"Eh, it was okay. How was yours?"

"My day was fine, same old same old. Why was it just okay?"

"My coach yelled at me today. It's no big deal though."

"What? What did he say to you?" Spencer asked angrily.

"Cool it, mama bear. It was no big deal, he was just mad because I was really distracted yesterday and today and he called me out on it."

"Look, honey, we need to figure out how to deal with this. You need to be focused on swimming and not me when you're at the pool." Spencer said softly.

"I can't just not worry about you, Spencer, you are in the hospital. That means something."

"Em, honey, I know it's a big deal. I'm just suggesting that you put it out of your head for the few hours that you're at practice. I promise to call or have someone call you if something is seriously wrong, okay?"

"I'm not going to promise to not worry about you all day, but I will try not to let it interfere with my swimming." Emily said, trying to compromise with her wife.

"I'll accept those terms." Spencer said, breaking into a smile.

"Good, because you weren't about to get me to forget about you and our daughter being in the hospital."

"I figured as much."

"So what did you do today?"

"I started out by sketching what I think the 'Hastings Architecture' office should look like, and I've been working on portfolios for different styles of houses that people might be interested in. I also drew a sketch of what I think we should do with the baby's room and I'm thinking that we should have a barn. But not for decoration, to actually put horses in. So I sketched out a barn and an arena, because we can definitely fit both on our property. And we already have a pool, so I sketched a pool/guesthouse too."

"Oh, wow. You really have gotten a lot done today, haven't you?"

"Yes, this is what happens when I just sit here. I need to get out and do something."

"I know you do, baby. How about I bring you your laptop and some movies or something for tomorrow?"

"I guess that will just have to work. Can you bring those architecture documentaries that I rented though?"

"I wouldn't have brought anything else. So can I see your sketches?" Emily answered with a smile on her face.

"Of course."

"Spence, these are great. You still continue to blow me away. I love all of these. Too bad we can't have like 50 houses." Emily said as she flipped through the pages of Spencer's sketchbook.

* * *

><p>2 hours later, Spencer and Emily were just sitting around with each other, laughing about something that Hanna had said earlier when they heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Hey Melissa, hi Taylor." Spencer said sweetly.

"Hi Auntie Spencer." An excited 6 and a half-year-old Taylor said as she ran over to Spencer's bed and leaned over and gave her leg a hug, since that was all she could reach from her spot on the ground.

"Climb on up, kiddo!" Spencer said, wanting some cuddle time with her niece, but Emily ended up picking Taylor up and setting her on the bed, that way she didn't have to struggle to get onto the bed.

"So how are you doing, sis?" Melissa asked once Taylor was settled and cuddled up into Spencer's side.

"I'm doing well, I've been getting a lot of sketches done, but other than that, I've been bored out of my mind."

"Well that's to be expected." Melissa chuckled.

"Yeah, seriously. You should let me watch Taylor some day. We could lay in bed all day and watch movies and color." Spencer said excitedly as she looked down at her niece.

"Yay!" Was all they heard out of Taylor, causing everyone to laugh.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Perfect. Right, Tay?"

Taylor just sat there and nodded her head up and down and continued watching the cartoon that Emily had put on for her.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Spence?"

"You're doing it. Thank you for coming and for bringing my goddaughter."

Spencer and Melissa made up a few weeks before Taylor was born and they tried to get back to their old relationship, and they had, for the most part. Spencer was honored and overwhelmed when Melissa asked her to be Taylor's godmother, and she didn't even think about it before she said yes. They weren't best friends or anything, but they were a lot closer than they used to be, which was enjoyed by everyone around them since they were more than civil to each other now.

"No problem, I just wanted to swing by and see how you were doing. But it's almost Taylor's bedtime, so we should get going. But I'll drop her off tomorrow morning and I'll stop by again and talk some other time."

"Okay, sounds good. And why don't you take Emily out with you. She needs to get out of this hospital and sleep at our house."

"No I don't, I'm happy sleeping here, with you."

"Well you need to be nice and rested for practice tomorrow, I don't want the coach yelling at you again. Please just do it for me, okay?" Spencer added in, knowing that Emily could never say no to that.

"Fine, I'll go home tonight, but it's not like I'm actually going to get any sleep without you there." Emily pouted.

"Well you can try. I'll see you tomorrow night, okay? Have a great day at practice tomorrow."

"Okay, have fun with Taylor tomorrow."

"Oh, I will. It'll be amazing, won't it Tay? Now go get the little one to bed. I'll see you tomorrow everyone. I love you, Em."

"I love you, too. And I love you, baby girl." Emily said as she kissed Spencer's stomach, causing both Melissa and Spencer to smile.

* * *

><p>Spencer had trouble getting to sleep because Emily wasn't there, but she knew that it was for the best that Emily go home and get some real rest.<p>

At some point in the middle of the night, she felt something on her neck and she kept feeling more pressure over her pulse point.

"Are you checking my pulse?" A groggy Spencer asked who she thought was a nurse, as she opened her eyes and looked at her wife was sitting there in the dark, next to her bed.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"You made me go home and I had a really bad dream, so I wanted to come back and make sure that you were okay." Emily said quietly as Spencer shook her head, feeling bad that she made her wife go home.

"Come here." Spencer said as she opened her arms and Emily climbed onto her bed. "We're both fine, I promise. But why don't you stay the night just in case?"

"Sounds perfect." Emily kissed Spencer's forehead and then started to roll out of her hospital bed.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To sleep on the cot."

"No you aren't. You're sleeping up here with me." Spencer said as she pulled Emily back down onto the bed with her.

Emily didn't fight Spencer on it; instead she curled up into Spencer, who was sleeping on her back since she had an IV in her arm. Emily curled herself around Spencer's baby bump, so she had her head resting on Spencer's shoulder and an arm holding Spencer's bump while Spencer had an arm around Emily's shoulder and a hand on top of Emily's. They both sighed and fell asleep almost immediately, something they were able to do whenever they were together.

Except this time, Emily didn't have another bad dream; she ended up having a dream about winning the Olympic Gold with Spencer there with her. On the other hand, Spencer had a dream where all she could see was her newborn daughter in Emily's arms while they both wore black.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not a doctor, so I'm sorry if not all the medical stuff is correct.**

_Except this time, Emily didn't have another bad dream; she ended up having a dream about winning the Olympic Gold with Spencer there with her. On the other hand, Spencer had a dream where all she could see was her newborn daughter in Emily's arms while they both wore black. _

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Emily woke up and untangled herself from Spencer and hopped off her bed as quietly as she could. She grabbed her stuff, kissed her wife on the cheek, patted her baby belly and then headed out the door to the pool.<p>

At 7:30am, Melissa came in with a still half asleep Taylor and set her down next to her still sleeping sister. She smiled as her daughter moved closer to Spencer, wanting the closeness and warmth of something right next to her. She quickly placed some coloring stuff on Spencer's table and then left for work.

An hour later, Spencer woke up and frowned when she realized that Emily wasn't there anymore, but smiled when she saw that her adorable niece had taken Emily's spot in her bed.

"Hey kiddo! Wake up!" Spencer whispered to her niece as she started rubbing her back to wake her up.

"Hi Auntie Spencer." A tired Taylor said to her as she tried to suppress a yawn.

"So what do you want to do today? How about we color and then maybe we can go explore the hospital a little bit. Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah! Let's color first though. Mommy got me some new coloring books."

"Oh, really? That was nice of her! What kind of books?"

"There is one book that has all princesses and the other has dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs? Really?"

"Yeah! We were learning about dinosaurs a little bit in day care the other day. Miss Anne was telling us all about the T-Rex."

"Oh, the T-Rex. Which one is that?" Spencer asked, pretending she didn't know.

"I'll show you! Here, you can have the princess book and I'll use the dinosaur book." She said as she handed her aunt the book and placed the pack of markers in between the two of them.

* * *

><p>Spencer and Taylor had been coloring for almost two hours when Spencer got her first check up text message from Emily, which was later than she thought it was going to be.<p>

"Hey, Tay. Are you hungry?" Spencer asked when she felt her stomach starting to grumble.

"Yeah, I want cereal, please."

"What do you say we go to the cafeteria and find some for you?"

"Okay."

Spencer didn't bother changing out of her sweats; she just grabbed her IV pole, helped Taylor off the bed and kept holding onto Taylor's hand as she walked them towards the cafeteria.

She knew that she shouldn't do too much walking, since she was technically on bed rest, but she didn't think that less than 10 minutes of walking was going to do any harm.

They sat down at a table a few minutes later, Taylor got her bowl of Lucky Charms and Spencer got French toast, yogurt and some cereal. Since she had started eating for two, she ate almost twice as much as she normally did, but she still managed to remain pretty close to her normal size, except for the baby bump.

* * *

><p>As they walked to the cafeteria, Spencer started getting a headache, but she just assumed that it was because she hadn't eaten yet, so she brushed it off. But when they were eating it kept getting worse and worse and then all the sudden she felt something dripping from her nose.<p>

"Auntie, your nose is bleeding. Are you okay?" Taylor pointed out to her as Spencer reached for a napkin to try to stop the bleeding.

"I'm fine, it's just a nosebleed. Are you done eating, Tay?"

"Yeah. Do you want to go back and color?"

"Sure, that sounds great." Spencer said with fake enthusiasm as she tried to stop her nosebleed.

When they got up, Spencer felt a little bit lightheaded, but she just thought it was because of her headache and the nosebleed that was still going. The farther she walked, the more and more sluggish she became, until she was almost stumbling and her vision started to get hazy.

"Mrs. Hastings? Are you okay?" A nurse asked as she started to walk towards her.

She had originally planned to go check on another patient, but when she saw Spencer walking slowly, holding a bloody napkin to her nose, she quickly walked over to her.

"Uhh, I just can't get this to stop bleeding, and I'm kinda dizzy now. But I'm fine; Taylor and I were actually just going to-" She stopped for a second to catch her breath, "to go color. Right, Taylor?" She asked weakly as Taylor looked up at her aunt.

"Get me a wheelchair, now. And someone page Dr. Jordan, STAT! Amber, can you call her wife and tell her to get down here, and then take Taylor and play a game with her or something." The nurse yelled, scaring Taylor a little bit, but Spencer didn't even notice since she was struggling to stay standing.

One of the nurses quickly ran a wheelchair over and they got Spencer to sit down in it, almost immediately after she sat down in the wheelchair, Dr. Jordan got there.

"Spencer? Can you tell me if anything hurts?" He asked as he flashed a light in her eyes to check her pupil reaction time.

"Um, my head is killing me, and I'm kind of dizzy and lightheaded. And my damn nose won't stop bleeding, but other than that, I'm fine." She said, attempting to make a joke and make Taylor feel a little bit better.

"Okay, let's check her blood pressure, blood sugar, platelets, pulse, everything, NOW!"

"Taylor, honey, it's okay. Why don't you go with the nice nurse, maybe she can color with you."

"But I want to stay with you, Aunt Spencer."

"I know you do, honey, but they just have to do tests on me. It won't take too long, okay? Then we can color for the rest of the day, I promise." She said as two different nurses surrounded her and checked her blood pressure and pulse.

"Mrs. Hastings, we need to go, now." The nurse said to Spencer, only getting a nod in response.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Emily was killing it in the pool; she was succeeding at not thinking about Spencer while she was in the pool and she was having a great practice.<p>

She had been working hard all day and she felt really good, and Spencer said she was doing well when she last talked to her a little while ago.

Emily felt like she was on fire, her swimming was going so well and she was beating her personal records left and right and her day had barely begun.

"Emily."

"Yeah coach?" she asked excitedly since she had just broken her personal record again.

The smile was immediately wiped off her face when she saw the grim look on his face.

"The hospital just called-"

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know, they said that she wasn't looking too great. Go ahead, you're free for the day."

"Ok, thanks coach!" Emily said as she bolted to the locker room, toweled off as best as she could and threw on her jeans and a t-shirt.

As soon as she got to the car, she called Aria.

"Hey Em! How's everything going?" her chipper voice rang through Emily's phone.

"Not great, I just got called back to the hospital, but I don't know what's going on yet."

"Oh, Em, I'm sorry. Is there anything we can do?"

"Can you tell Hanna please?"

"Of course. Just call me if you need anything, okay? We'll come visit sometime tonight once you get everything settled."

"Okay, thanks Aria."

* * *

><p>As soon as Emily got to the hospital, she ran inside to where Spencer's room was, but didn't see anyone in there. She stood there shocked for a minute until she heard someone calling her.<p>

"Auntie Emmy." Taylor screamed as she ran over and practically tackled Emily as she jumped into her arms.

"Hey honey, where's your Aunt Spencer?"

"I don't know! They took her away, but that nurse over there was coloring with me." Taylor said as she pointed to the nurse at the nurse's station.

"Hi, excuse me, I got a call about my wife, Spencer Hastings." Emily said politely, but slightly panicky.

"Oh, of course, Mrs. Hastings. I'll page her doctor for you."

* * *

><p>"Emily." She heard a few minutes later, and as soon as she heard that she was up on her feet, staring her wife's doctor in the eyes.<p>

"What happened to her?"

"She was fine, but then all of the sudden she got a splitting headache and then her nose started bleeding and it wouldn't stop. And she was swaying all over the place, so the nurses called me and we started running tests."

"Well how is she doing now?" She asked, with Taylor on her hip.

"She's hanging in there right now."

"Hold on, I don't like the sound of that. What do you mean 'hanging in there'?"

"Well when we rolled up her sleeve to take blood, we noticed bruises on her arm and so we started looking on her legs and belly and there was some bruising in other places. That's what tipped me off. Her platelet count is way off and that is why her nose keeps bleeding, because her blood isn't clotting. It's a side effect from some of the meds that she's on, so we took her off of them for now, but we will switch them later. Normally it doesn't happen this fast, but it did in her case. The nurses are getting her set up for a blood transfusion. After that, she should be as good as new."

"Okay, well can I see her?"

"We will be moving her back to her room in a few minutes and the transfusion could take anywhere from 1-4 hours."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Aria? It's me. So Spencer is going to have to have a blood transfusion."

"What? That's awful."

"I know, but she should be better after that. But I have Taylor with me right now-"

"Do you want me and Hanna to come pick her up and entertain her until Melissa gets off work?"

"It's like you just read my mind. That would be great." Emily said truthfully.

"Okay, I'll go get Hanna and then we'll be over in a few minutes. Give Spencer our love if she's awake when you see her!"

"I will. Thank you so much Aria!"

"No problem, we'll see you in a few, Em."

* * *

><p>Almost 15 minutes later, Emily and Taylor were in Spencer's room, while she was just beginning the blood transfusion.<p>

She wasn't awake because losing all of that blood had taken a lot out of her, but her color was starting to go back to normal a little bit.

Emily was sitting in the chair next to Spencer's bed with Taylor lying in her lap while they waited for Hanna and Aria to get there.

"Well look who it is, Aria. It's my favorite girl ever, oh and Emily." Hanna joked as she walked into the room, trying to liven things up a little bit.

"Hanna!" Taylor shrieked as she got up and bolted into the blonde's arms.

"Well I guess we know who she likes the most." Aria joked as she ruffled Taylor's silky brown hair.

"Hey Tay, how about you and Hanna go get something from the cafeteria or the vending machine down the hall?" Emily said, looking at Hanna, who was more than willing to distract the little mini-Melissa for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>"So how's she doing, Em?" Aria asked as she walked over to Emily and leaned down to hug her.<p>

"She is having a blood transfusion as we speak, so I'm gonna say not so well."

"Em, I'm so sorry. Do they know why it happened?"

"Her platelet count was really low apparently, so they're hoping that this will help turn that around."

"It will, Emily. The doctors know what they're doing, she's in good hands."

"I know, I just hate that she's in this situation to begin with, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." Aria said quietly as she looked at Spencer.

"Listen, thank you so much for coming and helping me with Taylor. She would've gone crazy just sitting here."

"Of course, that's what friends are for."

"Hey, do you remember that one day when we all watched Taylor for Melissa? It must've been when she was like 5 months old, right?"

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that. That was like the longest day of my life." Aria and Emily both laughed.

"Yeah, I think it was the longest day of all of our lives."

* * *

><p><em>It was a gorgeous summer day in Rosewood and Melissa had asked Spencer to watch Taylor for her for the day since she had to go into Philadelphia for a conference. Melissa dropped Taylor off at their parents house early in the morning that way Spencer could just watch her from there. Both Spencer and Emily were back for the summer and were staying with their parents. <em>

_Of course Spencer had said yes because it got her some time with her adorable niece and she got to do something nice for her sister and hopefully stay on good terms with her. _

_The first two hours of her babysitting adventure had been great; Taylor was the sweetest little baby and she was asleep when Melissa dropped her off, and she was still knocked out. _

_Then, all of the sudden she woke up and she was practically screaming at the top of her lungs, but the very calm under pressure Spencer quickly picked her up and started to rock her back and forth. _

_The next thing she knew, it was an hour later and Taylor was still crying. Spencer had tried everything, she checked her diaper, tried to feed her and burp her. She had also successfully walked the Hastings house about 50 times, doing anything and everything to try to get her to calm down and nothing was working so she decided to call for back up. _

"_Hey babe. How's it going?" Emily asked happily as she saw her fiancée's name pop up on the screen. _

"_Well, let's see. She has been crying and screaming for the past hour. Like I'm talking non-stop, Em. The only thing that has successfully happened is that I now have a splitting headache. I've tried everything that I can think of and she won't calm down."_

"_I'm sorry, Spence. I'll be there in a few minutes and try to help out. I just got out of the pool at the club." _

"_Okay, thank you. I even asked her nicely to stop crying and when that didn't work, I told her to stop crying and she didn't listen to that either. I'm not used to people not listening to me." Spencer said seriously as Emily laughed. _

"_I know you aren't babe. I'll see you in a few minutes." _

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later Emily walked into the Hastings's house and followed the sound of the crying to find her fiancée. As she walked into Spencer's room, she saw her frazzled fiancée rocking Taylor in her arms. <em>

"_Its official. We're never having kids." Spencer said as soon as she spotted Emily standing in the doorway. _

"_Yeah, well we'll revisit that topic in a few years. We aren't even married yet. Meanwhile, why don't you let me try?" Spencer gladly handed Taylor to Emily; she just needed a moment of peace. _

"_Spence, why don't you go get some water or something, you look like you need a break." _

"_Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. Do you want anything?" _

"_No, I'm good, thanks." _

* * *

><p><em>Spencer sat downstairs on the kitchen counter, sipping her water, waiting for the aspirin to kick in.<em>

_She was just about to go back upstairs to Emily and her crying niece when she heard her phone start to ring from her pocket. _

"_Hey Aria, what's up?" She asked her best friend. _

"_Nothin much, I was just wondering what you and Em were up to today." _

"_We are babysitting Taylor, but she's been screaming for the past hour and a half. I'm about to rip my hair out." She said seriously as Aria chuckled. _

"_Well how about I come join you? Maybe I can help. I could have an unknown gift." _

"_Sure, you're always welcome here. And unlike me, you can leave when you've had enough." _

"_Oh, Spence, I'm sure it's not that bad."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay. I guess it is that bad." Aria conceded as she stood in the Hastings's living room, holding a 5-month-old Taylor. Spencer quickly smirked and pointed her eyebrow at Aria, as if to prove her point. <em>

"_I just don't get it, why won't she stop crying? We've tried everything. Like literally everything I can think of." _

"_Who knows? Maybe she misses Melissa or something." Aria finally said. _

"_Yeah, that could be it. This is Melissa's first conference since she had Taylor; they've never really been apart for this long. But at some point she's got to get tired of crying." Spencer groaned as she threw a hand over her face. _

"_Okay, I just texted Hanna. She's coming over. Maybe she will have an idea." Emily said as she set her phone down. _

"_Oh really? You mean Hanna as in 'that baby's outfit is awful. My child will never wear anything like that' Hanna. Or 'can someone get that kid to shut up? I don't get why she's crying, she's surrounded by amazing clothes' Hanna?" Spencer joked. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Well I guess what they say is true then. Misery does love company." Hanna said as she realized that they weren't going to have a nice girls afternoon and they got to listen to a screaming baby instead. <em>

"_Someone hand me that little goober. I'll try to shut her up." _

"_That's a great attitude, Han. She's really going to respond well to that." Aria joked as Emily handed her the baby. _

_Hanna quickly sat down on the couch and cradled the baby up to her chest, so she could hear her heartbeat and Taylor almost immediately stopped crying. _

"_I'm sorry. What just happened? How did Hanna get her to shut up?" Spencer asked. _

"_I read that a baby likes to hear someone's heartbeat because it makes them feel like they are back in their mom's womb." She answered as everyone just sat there and smiled. _

"_Well thank you so much, we owe you." Emily said sincerely. _

"_Yes, and I owe you my sanity. Seriously. Thank you." _

* * *

><p>"What are you two laughing about?" Hanna asked as she walked back in with Taylor a few minutes later.<p>

"Just memories." Emily answered sadly as she looked at Spencer's small frame in the huge hospital bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm really sorry for taking so long to post this chapter; I was really hoping to have it up last weekend, but I got too busy with my schoolwork. **_

_"What are you two laughing about?" Hanna asked as she walked back in with Taylor a few minutes later._

_"Just memories." Emily answered sadly as she looked at Spencer's small frame in the huge hospital bed._

* * *

><p>"Well you'll have to tell me later." Hanna said as she smiled at her two friends.<p>

"Definitely. Hey, Tay, can you go sit outside for a few minutes? I just want to talk to Hanna and Aria alone, then they'll take you to Hanna's house to hang out, okay?"

"Okay, Auntie Emmy." She hopped off of Hanna's lap and walked outside with her coloring books.

"What's up, Em?"

"I think I need to scratch out of the races. Spencer will hate it, but there's no way that I can leave her now."

"Emily, stop acting like this is just a normal race. We're talking about the Olympics, here. You cannot just give that up." Aria exclaimed as Hanna nodded her head.

"But this is my wife and daughter, you guys. Anything can happen while I'm in Rome and it'll take over 9 hours to get back home, I can't risk that."

"Look, Emily, you have to stop thinking like something bad is going to happen to her if you leave." Hanna said quietly.

"Every time I have left her so far, something bad has happened! First she almost collapsed and now she's undergoing a blood transfusion."

"Spencer is never going to forgive you for this, you know that, right? The Olympics are almost two weeks away and you have spent _years_ working towards this."

"Aria's right, Em. We all know how important Spencer is to you, but we also know how important you are to her. And if she wants you to go, then you need to go." Hanna said firmly.

"What if I go with you?" Hanna added suddenly.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you and Aria can stay here. And if I get the word from Aria that something's wrong, then your alternate is in and we're at the airport and on a plane out of there faster than you can say 'ciao.'"

"That's perfect, Hanna. What do you think, Em? I'll stay by Spencer's time the whole side, I'll even sleep in here and I'll be able to give you truthful updates since we know Spencer won't." Everyone laughed in agreement, since Spencer would say whatever she needed to get Emily to stay and compete.

"I'll think about it and let you know tomorrow. Thank you for the offer, and thanks for taking care of Taylor. And just thank you, for everything."

"Of course, Em. We're always happy to do it!" Aria said as she got up and hugged Emily.

Hanna followed, and after they had both given her a hug, they walked out of the room to get Taylor and take her back to Hanna and Caleb's house, so they could entertain her. Which in Hanna's mind meant bake cookies all day, well watch Aria and Taylor bake cookies. Though, she always helped with eating them and getting Taylor sufficiently hopped up on sugar for Melissa.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, Spencer still hadn't woken up and Emily was going crazy waiting to see her wife's eyes again.<p>

She set her arms down on Spencer's bed, next to her baby bump, and laid her head down on top of them.

"Hi Quinny. I hope you're feeling okay. I know your Mommy isn't feeling too great right now, but you both should feel better soon, okay? I promise." Emily said as she rested one of her hands on Spencer's belly and laid her head on Spencer's bed and started quietly crying.

Little did she know that Spencer had woken up and was listening to Emily talk to their daughter.

Emily quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and continued talking to Quinn, still oblivious to the fact that Spencer was awake.

"You know, your mommy and I love you so much. And that's why I think I'm going to stay with you two until you're born. How does that sound? That way I can talk to you every day and say goodnight to you every night. I think it sounds perfect." As soon as Emily finished her sentence, she felt Quinn kick and broke into a huge smile.

"I guess you agree with me, huh? So it's settled, I'm staying here with you two."

Spencer decided to intervene on a life changing decision of Emily's by running her hand through Emily's gorgeous curly black hair.

"Don't try to use our daughter as your decision maker. You're going to the Olympics, Emily." Spencer croaked out once Emily looked into her eyes.

"You just insist on scaring me, don't you?" She asked as her eyes started to fill up with tears again.

"Well I have to keep you on your feet somehow."

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?"<p>

"I feel a lot better than I did earlier. Has anyone come to check on Quinn yet?"

"No, do you want me to get someone to? She should be fine though."

"Well, I want to be sure that our daughter is okay."

"I know you do, and she is. She proved that to me when she answered my question." Emily smirked as she got up to leave the room.

"You're still going!" Her wife shouted after her.

20 minutes later, an ultrasound technician walked into the room to check up on the baby, something that had been done too much for comfort.

It took her a few seconds to find Quinn's heartbeat but as soon as she did, both Spencer and Emily smiled brightly at each other.

"She was probably really sluggish earlier, but now with the blood transfusion, her heartbeat is nice and strong, so that's excellent. She also looks to be about the right size and her lungs look a lot more developed. The steroids are working really well. She looks perfectly healthy, congratulations moms."

As soon as the ultrasound technician left the room, Spencer turned to her wife with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"Quinn is absolutely fine, as am I. So please go to Olympics, Emily. I would hate to see you not go."

"I don't know, Spencer. I just hate the thought of leaving you and then something happening. I was talking to Hanna and Aria about it earlier, and Hanna offered to go with me and Aria said she would stay with you, but I don't know."

"Emily, please. I'm begging you, and you know how painful that is for me. Well, unless it's for sex." She paused as Emily smirked. " Anyways, this is your dream and you have to go, please. Do it for your daughter and me. We can talk every single day and I'll show you that I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay, fine." Emily finally relented, knowing that Spencer would never let it go.

"Yes! Did you hear that little one?" She asked her belly. "You mama is going to be an Olympic Gold Medalist. How's that for something great to bring to show and tell?"

"Umm, if you think I'm letting out kindergarten age daughter take my Olympic medals to school with her, you're crazier than I thought you were."

"What? You think I'm crazy?"

"I think you are crazy beautiful, crazy thoughtful and crazy amazing. But you also happen to be a little neurotic and OCD prone, but I love everything about you. I promise."

"Well thank you. Now get over here. You never said hi to me properly." Spencer pulled Emily closer to her and waited for Emily to lean down so she could kiss Spencer lightly on the lips.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Spencer and Emily were sitting together, Emily looking through a magazine while Spencer worked on her sketches.<p>

_Hey Em. How's Spencer doing? Taylor wants to come by and see her._

_-H_

_**Hey Han, she's doing a lot better. Go ahead and bring Taylor by. **_

_**See you in a little while!**_

"Hanna and Aria are going to come back and they're bringing Taylor with them. She wanted to see you."

"Oh my gosh. I completely forgot that Taylor was here when it happened, I'm a horrible aunt."

"No, you're a great aunt, believe me. There was just a lot going on earlier."

"I guess. But I still feel bad about it, hopefully I didn't freak her out too much."

"I'm sure she's fine, Spence. Kids are surprisingly resilient."

* * *

><p>"Auntie Spencer! Are you okay now?" Taylor asked shyly as she walked into Spencer's room 20 minutes later, followed by Hanna and Aria.<p>

"I am more than okay now. I'm sorry if I scared you earlier, Tay. I didn't mean to."

"I know. It's okay."

"Why don't you hop up here and tell me what you did with Hanna and Aria."

"Okay!" Taylor excitedly hopped up onto Spencer's bed and cuddled into her side as everyone else in the room smiled at how cute they are together.

"We decided to make cookies-"

"Uh huh, and was that your idea or Hanna's?" Spencer asked, already knowing the answer as she looked up at her best friend who had a silly smile on her face.

"It was Hanna's! But they were so good!"

"Hey, can I talk to you two outside for a second?" Emily quickly asked Aria and Hanna, who just nodded and followed her out the door.

* * *

><p>"What's up, Em?"<p>

"I talked to Spencer and we agreed that I am going to the Olympics this year."

"Oh, good! I knew you would make the right decision!" Hanna shouted out in excitement.

"So I was just wondering if you would both be willing to help me out?"

"Of course, Em. I would love to stay here with Spencer, and Hanna can go beat your ass into gear at the Olympics since Spencer won't be able to."

"Thank you so much. You are both amazing! Hanna, I'll go online and buy your ticket and set everything up. And Aria let me know if you need anything at all, okay? I owe you both so much!"

"How about you let me take a picture with you and one of your gold medals and we'll call it even?" Aria said seriously as Hanna frantically shook her head in agreement.

"No problem." Emily smiled brightly.

"Oh, hey Melissa." Aria said happily, causing Emily to turn around quickly.

"I thought you didn't get off of work until tonight?" She asked her sister-in-law.

"I got off early because it was really slow, so I decided to swing by and pick up Taylor, that way we can make it home before hitting traffic. How was she for Spencer today?"

"She was perfect, like always. But Spencer had a health problem-"

"What? Is she okay? What happened?"

"Her platelet count was really low, so they had to do a blood transfusion, and Taylor saw her when she wasn't at her best, so she might be a little concerned. But she's in there now, talking to Spencer about what she did with Hanna and Aria today."

"I'm guessing you three made cookies?" Melissa said with a knowing smile on her face as she looked at Hanna.

"Why does everyone look at me when they assume that we made cookies?" Hanna asked annoyingly.

"Because we all know you, Han. And we all know that you get me and Taylor to do it and you just help us eat them." Aria joked.

"Whatever." Hanna started to pout as she walked back into Spencer's room while everyone else smiled at Hanna's childlike behavior.

* * *

><p>After Melissa and Taylor left, Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer were sitting around Spencer's bed visiting with each other.<p>

"So what were you and Aria laughing about earlier?" Hanna asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, we were just talking about that time when all four of us ended up babysitting Taylor when she was like 5 months old."

"Oh man, I think I still have a headache from that day. All she did was scream nonstop. It was ridiculous." Spencer groaned just thinking about it.

"And you remember what you said to me when I showed up at your parents house?" Emily asked with an indifferent look on her face.

"No, that day is such a blur. What did I say to you?"

"That we are never having children."

"What? I never said that!"

"Yes you did. I believe the direct quote was "It's official. We are never having kids.""

"I don't even remember saying that. I obviously didn't mean it." Spencer said gesturing to her baby belly.

"I know you didn't mean it, but the look on your face at the time said different. You looked so exhausted and frustrated." Emily said as she caressed Spencer's cheek.

"So, I guess we'll just leave you two alone." Hanna said as she grabbed Aria's arm and pulled her up.

"Actually, can I talk to you, Hanna? Alone?"

"Sure, Spence."

"Hey Aria, you wanna go get some coffee or something from the cafeteria?" Emily asked, trying to get out of the room fast so her wife could talk to Hanna.

"Sounds great, Em!"

* * *

><p>"So how are you feeling, Spence?"<p>

"I'm doing alright. I feel a lot better than I did this morning, that's for sure. Thank you for distracting Taylor for me. She always loves her cookie days with you and Aria."

"No problem, she's a good kid."

"I'm really glad that you're going to the Olympics with Emily. Thank you so much for offering, otherwise I don't think she would have gone."

"Of course, Spencer. And who am I to turn down an amazing trip to see my friend win some gold medals in person."

"I know, you're really lucky. I wish I could be there with her. The plan was for me to go, but then I got sick, so that went out the window."

"I'm sorry, Spence. But there's always the next Olympics, I'm sure she'll be kicking butt at the 2024 Olympics too."

"I hope so, because I'd love to see her compete in the Olympics live."

"You will."

"Anyways, I just wanted to talk to you about it now, in case we don't have a few minutes alone before you go. It's not going to be easy for her, I know that, but she has to be able to compete to the best of her ability."

"Well I can't make her do that, Spencer."

"I know. But you can make sure that she is eating healthy food and getting enough protein and everything. And you can put her place, you have before." Spencer smiled. "If you know that she can do better, I want you to tell her that and push her to be better."

"No problem. I could do that in my sleep." Hanna answered with a wink, causing Spencer to smile.

"Thank you, Hanna."

"Anything for my best friend and niece. Huh Quinn?" She asked Spencer's baby bump. "We all know who your favorite auntie is. Auntie Hanna!" She exclaimed as she felt Quinn kick.

"Wow Spence. She really is your child. She's a frickin genius."

"Please do not cuss around my daughter, Hanna." Spencer said seriously.

"Geez, mom. I didn't think 'frickin' was a cuss word, but I won't do it again." Hanna threw a smile and wink Spencer's way as she walked out of her hospital room to go find Aria.

* * *

><p>"You ready to get home to our husbands, Aria?"<p>

"Definitely. You good, Em?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks, guys."

"No problem. And I believe you have a certain someone waiting for you in her room. She's worried about you, Em. I think you two should just hang out and watch a movie or something tonight, just be with her." Hanna said expertly.

"That was exactly what I was thinking. Thanks you two."

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Emily asked compassionately as she sat down on the edge of Spencer's bed and grabbed her hand.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Are you hungry?"

"Em, it's like 4 in the afternoon."

"So? If you're hungry, then I'll go get you something to eat."

"That's sweet, but I'm okay for now."

"Is there anything I can do for you right now?"

"Yeah, there is. Come here and lay down with me." She looked at Emily with her big, brown eyes and Emily found herself immediately climbing into the bed, next to Spencer.

* * *

><p>They continued to lie together until 6, both barely saying anything, just holding each other.<p>

"Uhh, I am so comfortable right now." Spencer kind of groaned.

"I feel a 'but' coming on."

"But I have to pee so badly and I'm starving." Spencer said unfortunately as Emily let go of Spencer's waist and baby bump and climbed off of her bed.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked her wife as she started heading to the bathroom.

"Oh, how about burritos or some kind of Mexican food?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll go out and pick some up. I'll be back in a little while. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Definitely. I'll see you in a little bit." Spencer said as Emily walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Emily walked back to Spencer's room holding a bag of food and some drinks.<p>

"Is she okay?" She asked frantically as she saw her doctor exiting her room.

"She's fine. I was just checking on her. The blood transfusion worked and she's doing a lot better. You might want to get the food in to her though, because she looked like she was going to fall asleep soon."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Dr. Jordan."

"Of course, Mrs. Hastings. I'll stop by and check in tomorrow, too." He said as he headed over to the nurse's station leaving Emily to walk into Spencer's room.

"Hey baby. Let's get you fed so you can go to bed, it's been a long day."

"I know, I don't think I've been this exhausted since we pulled an all nighter that one night." She gave Emily a tired smile. "Thanks for getting the food, Em." She said as she started shoving the burrito in her mouth.

"No problem, Spence. I remember that night though, and it was amazing."

"Definitely worth falling asleep in my classes the next day."

"I agree completely."

"Then how about we re-create that night, starting now?"

"Spence. You know that I would love that, but we can't. I'm sorry, babe. However, I do promise to make it up to you once we are back in our house with our daughter, okay?"

"Okay, deal. Now can you please hit the lights and get up here with me?"

"Of course."

Emily walked over and turned the lights off, quickly changed into her sweatpants and then sat down on Spencer's bed.

"Thank you for not making me sleep at home again tonight." Emily said she kissed Spencer's cheek.

"I don't even get a real kiss?" Spencer joked as Emily chuckled.

"Goodnight Quinn, please be good for your mommy tonight." Emily placed a quick kiss on Spencer's baby bump and then readjusted herself so she was right next to Spencer's face.

"Goodnight Spencer, please be good for your wife, especially while she's out of the country." Emily joked as she kissed Spencer hard on the lips.

"Always."


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that it took so long for me to post another chapter! I hope you can all forgive me! **

"_Goodnight Quinn, please be good for your mommy tonight." Emily placed a quick kiss on Spencer's baby bump and then readjusted herself so she was right next to Spencer's face. _

"_Goodnight Spencer, please be good for your wife, especially while she's out of the country." Emily joked as she kissed Spencer hard on the lips. _

"_Always." _

* * *

><p>Emily got up early again the next morning and headed off to swim practice, the same that she had been doing for what felt like forever.<p>

She quickly kissed Spencer's forehead and belly and then left her sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed.

Hours later, a few minutes before Emily was supposed to show up after she finished swim practice, a tall, blonde woman walked into her room.

"Mrs. Hastings? I'm Dr. Worthington, I'm going to be your new doctor since Dr. Jordan got called away for a family emergency." The younger looking blonde doctor said to Spencer as she walked in looking at the chart that was in her hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Worthington. Do you mind waiting here until my wife gets here though? I know she'll want to meet you."

"Of course. So, Hastings? Any relation to Emily Hastings?" Dr. Worthington asked, as Spencer smirked.

"As the matter of fact, yes." Spencer said, causing Dr. Worthington to stop in her tracks and stare at her.

"Seriously? Well, that's never happened before. Whenever I ask people if they are related to someone, they never are. I'm a huge fan of Emily's, my daughter and I are rooting for her in the upcoming Olympics."

"That's really nice of you, I'll be sure to tell her. So how old is your daughter?" Spencer asked curiously, since her doctor looked relatively young herself.

"She just turned 12 last week."

"Oh, that's awesome."

"Yeah, she's a good kid. She's a swimmer, too. She's been swimming for six years already and she always says 'I want to be just like Emily Hastings and be amazing and go to the Olympics.'" Dr. Worthington smiled as she said the last part.

"Well good for her, I'm sure she'll make it happen, just like Emily did."

"I hope so. Speaking of Emily, how are you related to her?" The doctor finally asked Spencer after wondering for the past few minutes.

"I'm her wife." Emily said from the door to Spencer's room, getting a big smile out of Spencer and a shocked looking face from her new doctor.

"Oh, wow. Mrs. Hastings, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Worthington, your wife's new doctor."

"It's nice to meet you, too. And it's Emily." Emily said as she walked over and shook Spencer's doctor's hand.

"My daughter and I are huge fans of yours. We will definitely be rooting for you in the Olympics."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that."

"Her daughter's a swimmer, Em." Spencer mentioned from her bed.

"Oh, really? How long has she been swimming for?"

"About six years now, she's 12. I know this is really inappropriate, but could I maybe get your autograph for her? I normally wouldn't ask, but you are her hero."

"How about you bring her by sometime and she can get it from me in person?"

"Are you serious? That would be so amazing."

"Anything for my wife's doctor's daughter." Emily chuckled. "Plus, I love meeting other swimmers. I have practice tomorrow, but how about like 6 tomorrow night? I'll be here."

"That's perfect, thank you so much."

"Not a problem." Emily smiled, as she moved to sit down in the chair next to Spencer's bed.

"So how are they doing, Dr. Worthington?" Emily asked as she grabbed Spencer's hand and kissed it.

"Things look great right now, the transfusion did exactly what it was supposed to. I'll come back later and check on you again."

"Okay, thanks." Spencer voiced from her bed.

* * *

><p>"So why the new doctor?" Emily asked her wife.<p>

"Apparently Dr. Jordan got called away for a family emergency."

"Oh, well that's too bad, but Dr. Worthington seems nice."

"Yeah, she does."

"How did you guys get on the subject of me, though?" Emily laughed.

"She asked if I was related to Emily Hastings, I said yes, and things snowballed from there."

"Ah, got it. So how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling pretty well. Better now that you are here, though."

"Aw, I feel better now that I'm with you, too." Emily kissed her hand again. "I was thinking of going home, grabbing more clothes for both of us, doing laundry and getting some movies for you. Unless you'd rather have me just stay here, because I would love to do that, too."

"Actually, I could use some more sweats and comfy clothes. And maybe some books."

"Okay, I'll only be a few hours. Just long enough to do laundry. Oh, what books do you want?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay, I can do that. Bye, babe. Text me if you need anything else while I'm home." Emily walked over and kissed Spencer's forehead, grabbed her bag and then walked to her car.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, the laundry was minutes from being done and Emily had packed new bags for the both of them, as well as grabbed some books and movies for Spencer.<p>

As she was just finishing putting the laundry away, or packing it into their bags, she got a text from her wife.

_Can you bring the picture of the two of us in the pool? It's on my dresser._

XO

**_Of course. I'll see you in a few minutes._**

**XOXO,**

**Em**

Emily threw the bags in her car and then ran upstairs to grab the picture that Spencer was talking about.

Emily laughed as soon as she picked up the picture frame, remembering almost every minute of what happened that day.

* * *

><p><em>It was taken the day after they got back from their weeklong honeymoon to Fiji. Emily had to be back at practice bright and early the next morning, so Spencer decided to go visit her at the pool once she woke up and got ready. <em>

_Spencer walked into the pool and looked around, trying to find her new wife. A few seconds later she heard the voice that she had been dying to hear all day long. _

_"Spence!" She heard Emily call._

_Spencer turned around and found Emily almost immediately. _

_Emily was standing in the pool, at the end of one of the lanes with a big smile on her face._

_She took off her swim cap and let her wet, long, black hair fall down past her shoulders. She was in her typical dark blue one-piece swimsuit and had her goggles hanging around her neck._

_She continued to smile at Spencer as she made her way over to her. Emily watched as Spencer set her purse down on the bench and walked over to where Emily was. _

_Spencer was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, a black flow-y blouse and her typical navy blue blazer over it. Emily smiled even more when she saw the shoes on her wife's feet-they were Emily's navy blue converse that she had apparently stolen from her closet earlier that morning. _

_"Hi, babe." Spencer said as she stood over Emily, who was still in the water. _

_"Hi, Spence. Help me out?" Emily asked as she held out her hand._

_Spencer immediately started rolling up the sleeves of her blazer, revealing her white Michael Kors watch that Emily had gotten her for her birthday. After she rolled up her sleeves, she leaned over and grabbed Emily's outstretched hand._

_As soon as Emily had a tight grip on her hand, Spencer noticed the smirk that quickly made its way across her face._

_"Em, don't!" Spencer warned just as Emily kicked off the side of the pool and pulled her forward, into the water. _

_Spencer fell into Emily's arms and all of her clothes became soaked immediately._

_"Emily!" Spencer shrieked. "What was that for?" _

_"I just wanted to give you a hug, that's all. I had planned on getting out first, but when I saw you set your bag down, I just couldn't resist."_

_"Well how sweet of you." She said sarcastically. _

_"You're not mad at me, are you?" Emily asked sweetly, already knowing the answer. _

_"How could I ever be mad at you?" She leaned in to give her a kiss. _

_As soon as their lips touched, all of Emily's teammates broke into applause, causing Emily and Spencer to break apart and laugh._

* * *

><p><em>Almost all of Emily's teammates and coaches were at their wedding, and they all loved Spencer, they thought that she was the perfect match for Emily. <em>

_It was also right after the applause settled that she noticed that her coach was taking pictures of them together, since he had his camera with him. _

"_I hope you documented the part where she pulled me into the water, Coach." Spencer shouted, with a huge smile still on her face. _

"_Oh, I definitely did, Spencer. You can be sure of that." _

"_Good." Spencer replied with mock anger at her wife while Emily's coach was cracking up and still snapping pictures. _

"_You do know what happens to white jeans when they get wet, right? They become see through." Spencer whispered in Emily's ear. _

"_That is just a bonus for me." She joked. _

"_Yeah, and apparently everyone else on your team." Spencer shot back._

"_I'll get you my towel, I don't want anyone but me seeing through your pants." _

"_There's the jealous slash protective Emily that I know and love." Spencer gave her one last kiss and then leaned in to hug her before Emily hopped out of the pool and grabbed her a towel._

* * *

><p><em>A few days later, Emily's coach sent the pictures to the two of them and they loved all of them. Most of them were frame by frame of when Emily pulled her into the pool, but there were a few really good ones of them in the pool together. <em>

_Spencer's favorite one of them together, the one that was now framed, was of her and Emily together in the pool, both soaking wet. Emily had her arm around Spencer's waist and she was kissing her temple while Spencer looked ahead at the camera with the biggest smile on her face. They both looked so happy and in love in that picture. Emily especially, since she was paying attention to Spencer and no one else._

* * *

><p>After Emily was done reminiscing about the picture, she made her way down the hallway and passed Quinn's future room, which was still painted white and had nothing for a baby in it yet.<p>

"Hey Spence. I have a question for you." Emily said to her wife as she walked into her hospital room.

Spencer looked up at her from her sketchbook and smiled. "Go for it."

"Do you want me and the girls to get everything ready for Quinn or do you want to wait and we can do it together once you are out of the hospital? I know it's like a moms rite of passage, but I just didn't know if you wanted to have it done when she came home or not. Or I can get a bassinet, a few articles of clothing and a stroller and call it done until you can help. I want to do whatever you want me to."

"Ahh, it just sucks that we are in this position to begin with. I want to be able to sleep with you in our bed every night, and go to the Olympics to cheer you on and be there when you win that gold medal. I want to be able to have a normal baby shower and be able to paint her room with you and get everything set up. I just hate being here, Em. I hate it so much." Spencer finally broke down in tears as Emily stood there holding her hand and listening to her.

As soon as she finished talking, Emily sat down and pulled her into a strong hug and continued to rub Spencer's back soothingly.

"Spence, I know that it's hard, but we aren't given anything that we can't handle. Remember? We're 'Spemily' apparently, we can make it through anything. Look, I know that it's hard for you to be here and that you're missing out on a lot, but think about what you're gaining; a potentially healthy daughter. If you weren't in this hospital bed right now, it would have meant that Quinn was already born or something happened to her, or you for that matter. It does suck that we can't be this happy and healthy family right now, but we will be eventually. I know that you will be cheering me on when I'm in Rome and that is what will get me through my races. I know that you always have my back and you always want me to accomplish so much. And I have and will continue to, because of everything you've done for me. You just have to get through one more month and then all of this will be worth it, believe me. I know it's really tough, especially for you, but I know that you can do it."

"See, this is why we're together. I love you so much, Em." Spencer said with a teary smile.

"I love you, too. And listen, you say the word and I'll be all over the nursery with you on Skype so you can tell me how you want it, or I can pick out the minimum amount of stuff we need and the two of us can do everything together once she is born. It's all up to you."

"I want her to come into a home, with her own room, even though she will sleep in our room for a while. I trust you, and you know me better than everyone, so I know you'll make it look amazing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I want you to surprise me with everything. You can call me to tell me how you're doing, but I don't want to know anything else. Quinn and I will see it for the first time, together."

"Okay. I won't let you down, I promise." Emily punctuated each word with a kiss up Spencer's neck, causing her to moan softly.

"Oh, you never have."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry that it's been taking me so long to update my stories, but school is kicking my butt! I'll try to update my other story soon, but I can't promise anything. :(**

_"Yeah. I want you to surprise me with everything. You can call me to tell me how you're doing, but I don't want to know anything else. Quinn and I will see it for the first time, together."_

_"Okay. I won't let you down, I promise." Emily punctuated each word with a kiss up Spencer's neck, causing her to moan softly._

_"Oh, you never have."_

* * *

><p>Spencer and Emily spent most of their night wrapped up with each other in silence, Spencer relaxing after a physically and emotionally taxing day, and Emily thinking about Quinn's nursery.<p>

Emily needed the nursery to be perfect for Spencer and their daughter so when Spencer was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, Emily quickly texted Hanna and Aria and got them to agree to drive to the pool the next day and have lunch with her.

After Spencer lay back down to go to sleep she was out within minutes. On the other hand, it took Emily a while to settle down enough to go to sleep, the whole time she was trying to picture the nursery in her mind that way she would have an idea for when she had lunch with the girls the next day.

Emily's alarm clock woke her up early, as usual, so she quietly slipped out of the bed that she was sharing with Spencer, even though it was technically against the rules. Both she and Spencer slept better when their bodies were in contact with the other's.

Emily went on with her morning routine of getting dressed in her blue swimsuit, throwing a hoodie and jeans over it, kissing Spencer's forehead and stomach and then leaving the hospital room.

She hopped into her grey Mercedes that was parked in the hospital parking and took off in the direction of the pool, blasting music by Pink along the way. For some reason, she felt like today was going to be a really good day. Her wife and daughter were getting better, she was excited about heading to swim and was anxiously awaiting lunch so she could share her plan with two out of her three best friends, Spencer being the third best friend. Or the first best friend, depending on how you looked at it.

In the meantime, Spencer was now awake in her hospital bed returning emails and text messages. She was starting to get everything set up for Hastings Architecture and was in contact with acquaintances that she had made while she was doing her internship. They all understood her circumstances and agreed to be colleagues, supporters, and backers of her soon to be company since she had thoroughly impressed them during her time as an intern.

Once she was done returning emails, calls, and texts, she began to work on more sketches and her mind started to wander to Quinn's future nursery. She hated not having complete control over it, but if anyone could do it like Spencer could, it would be Emily. Spencer was convinced that Emily knew her even better than Spencer knew herself, so she was putting Quinn's future room in the most loving and caring hands ever.

She had decided that she wanted the nursery to be a surprise, that way she would not make Emily crazy by asking constant questions.

* * *

><p>After a good few hours in the pool, Emily had an hour lunch break. As soon as she walked out of the locker room, she spotted Hanna and Aria waiting for her and shot them both a bright smile.<p>

"Spence, I have to go. I just wanted to check in on you." Emily said into her iPhone as she got closer to her two friends.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Quinn and I are doing very well today, I promise." Spencer added from the other side of the phone.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. I gotta go, I love you."

"Love you too!" Spencer said as she and Emily both hung up.

"Hey, Fields! What's up?" Hanna asked happily as she stood up from the bench outside of the locker room.

"Well, it's Hastings now if you didn't know." Emily joked as Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Old habits die hard." She added as she shrugged her shoulders, getting a laugh out of Aria and Emily.

"It's been like 5 years, Han." Aria added as the three women made their way to Emily's car since she knew all of the places to eat around the pool.

* * *

><p>"So I was thinking we could do Chinese food today, what do you guys think?"<p>

"Sounds good with me." Aria said as Hanna nodded along from the passenger seat.

On the way to the restaurant, the girls talked about their days so far and new songs that had come out, avoiding the topic of why they were really invited to lunch.

Normally, Emily didn't have lunch with Hanna and Aria on days that she was at the pool because she preferred to eat fast and then get back into the water for some more swimming time. They would always do dinner with all of their spouses if they wanted to see each other.

Once the girls ordered, Hanna finally brought up what both she and Aria were wondering.

"So Em, why are we really here? Not that we don't love having lunch with you, we just normally never see you for lunch on swimming days."

"What, are girl can't call up her best friends to have lunch?" Emily joked.

"Of course she can, we just happen to know that there is a little more to this story." Aria added after she took a sip of her water.

"I want to talk to you two about Quinn's nursery."

"Yes, finally something good and exciting! This is going to be the cutest nursery ever! And I mean ever, she has a fashion designer for an aunt." Hanna said excitedly, practically jumping out of her seat in excitement as both Aria and Emily shook their heads and laughed.

"So what are you thinking, Em?" Aria asked.

"Well Spencer asked me to take the reins when it comes to her nursery."

"Wait, what? Spencer willingly gave up control for your daughter's nursery? Spencer Hastings?" Hanna asked seriously.

"She did. She wants it to be a surprise and since I know her better than anyone else, she's letting me have complete control. Which means that I want to ask for your help. Hanna, I would love your help with picking out all of the baby clothes, the crib, and everything else. And Aria, I was hoping you could work your artistic magic and do something great with her room. I know she wanted me to do it, but you are our best friends and Quinn's aunts, so I'm sure Spence will be thrilled to know that you helped."

"Of course we'll help you, Em! It's going to be amazing!"

"Thank you so much! I was thinking we could start on Saturday and have most of it finished by Sunday. We can keep working on it throughout the week, but I want it to be done by the time that Hanna and I have to leave for Rome."

"Sounds perfect." Aria added with a smile.

The three best friends continued to talk about their spouses and what they were all up to or what shenanigans they'd gotten themselves into lately, when it was time for Emily to get back to the pool, they all hopped in her car and left the Restaurant.

On the drive back they made plans to meet at Hastings Mansion at 10am Saturday morning. Emily had been pulling for 9, but Hanna quickly shot that idea down.

"I have to go hop into the pool, but thank you both so much for coming out here and for helping me. I really appreciate it! And please don't tell Spencer yet." Emily added as she pulled Aria in for a hug, and then did the same with Hanna.

"I love you both. I don't know what I'd do without you two." She added as she squeezed both of their hands.

"Well lucky for you, you don't have to live without us." Hanna remarked as Emily smiled.

"Yeah, and we love you too!" Aria stated as she squeezed Emily's hand back.

* * *

><p>Spencer was lying in her bed, looking at previous sketches that she had done in her sketchbook and stopped when she came to her sketch of what she wanted Quinn's nursery to look like. She contemplated giving it to Emily, but she decided not to since she had already agreed to give Emily full control of the nursery.<p>

She remembered the night that she and Emily had talked about Quinn's nursery, it was the first night that she felt Quinn kick, but she didn't expect Emily to remember that conversation since it had been in the middle of the night.

* * *

><p><em>Spencer had normally been a really deep sleeper, but for some reason she was awoken one night when she was about 4 and a half months pregnant. <em>

_At first she didn't know why, so she just snuggled into Emily's arms even more, but as soon as she felt the baby kick, she stopped and breathed in sharply, waiting to see if it would happen again. _

_And sure enough, less than 30 seconds later, she felt another tiny kick that brought tears of joy to her eyes. She quickly rolled over and started gently shaking her wife, who was a light sleeper._

"_Spence? What's wrong, are you and the baby okay?" She asked frantically as she turned the light on that was right next to her side of the bed. _

"_Of course we're okay! When have I ever had to wake you up for something bad?"_

"_Never, I just read a bad article today that I shouldn't have read. So what did you wake me up for then?"_

"_I have been known to wake you up for sex in the middle of the night, you know." _

"_I remember, Spence. And I always appreciate that, but that's not why you woke me up tonight. Do you need me to go to the store for something?" She asked sweetly as she tucked a piece of hair behind Spencer's ear._

"_No, she started kicking." Spencer said happily as she looked into Emily's expressive brown eyes. _

_As soon as Emily heard that her face and eyes brightened and she looked down at Spencer's belly and then back up to her eyes. _

"_Really?" She asked as tears started to pool in her eyes. _

"_Yes, here, she might do it again." Spencer said as she placed one of Emily's hands on her growing baby belly. _

_Emily kept her hand on Spencer's belly and her eyes glued to Spencer's as they both waited for their baby to kick again. Emily's prayers were answered almost a minute later when she felt a few tiny kicks. _

_Spencer brought her hand up to Emily's cheek and lightly caressed it as she watched her wife who was completely mesmerized. _

"_I think she's going to be a swimmer, just like her mama." Spencer added, which caused Emily to look up into Spencer's eyes again and lean forward to capture her wife's lips with her own. _

"_I can't believe that she started kicking, that's amazing. Thank you so much for waking me up, Spence." Emily said sincerely. _

"_Of course, Em. I knew you would want to be here for this." _

"_Definitely." Emily slowly slid down the bed to where her wife's belly was and kissed it gently. "Thank you for waiting until I was here to start kicking." _

_She kissed Spencer's stomach again before making her way back up to Spencer's face to leave a kiss on her lips. _

"_So I think we should talk about the nursery." _

"_Already, Spence?"_

"_Yeah! I'm too excited to sleep right now, and you know how much I love planning." _

"_Okay, we can talk about the nursery. What are your thoughts on it?" Emily asked as she pulled Spencer back, so she was leaning against Emily's body comfortably with their overlapped hands resting on Spencer's belly. _

"_Well I don't want to do pink everything, I think it's overrated." _

"_Good, I completely agree." Emily smiled. _

"_I'm thinking cool colors, like greens, yellows, reds, maybe something neutral and soothing. Maybe even a light blue. I don't care about gender specific colors, I just want it to be homey."_

"_How about we do like a pale yellow safari theme or something cool like that? It's probably been overdone though, huh?"_

"_It's a possibility. I was thinking like a pale yellow or pale something and mahogany furniture."_

"_Maybe we could have Aria write her name on one of the walls with a quote and we can put her crib under it. Then she can do some kind of design or some flowers or a tree or something like that."_

"_Yeah, I really like that idea. And you know that Hanna is going to want to pick out clothes and stuff for her." _

"_True. But we technically don't even know that it's a girl yet." Emily reminded her. _

"_I know, but they say that mothers always know, and I know that she's a girl."_

"_Well then I believe you, when have you ever been wrong? But we will know for sure on Tuesday." Emily kissed Spencer's temple as she snuggled more into Emily's embrace. _

"_Since you woke me up in the middle of the night, does that mean that I'm gonna get lucky?" Emily asked in mock confusion as she looked at her wife with a wide smile on her face. _

"_Emily Fields!" Spencer smacked Emily's arm, getting a chuckle out her. _

"_I'm kidding Spence, I just want to lay here with you and feel our baby kick. And it's Hastings." _

"_On second thought, I think that we should both get lucky tonight." Spencer smirked as she turned around and straddled Emily's lap and began to trail kisses up Emily's neck, causing her to moan. _

_She had planned on making love to Emily the whole time, but Emily didn't need to know that. _

* * *

><p>That Saturday morning, Aria, Hanna, and Emily all met up at the Hastings's house to start on Quinn's nursery.<p>

They all talked about what Emily's idea was and they all came up with a complete idea of what to do with the room and what furniture they needed for it. They all agreed on a good color, so they went to the local hardware store and bought a few buckets of the pale yellow color, as well as everything else that Aria needed for her part of the room.

They had just finished painting the room with the first coat of yellow paint when both Hanna and Aria got a text from Spencer.

_Hey, _

_Em is busy today, so I was wondering if you two wanted to come hang out for a while?_

_-Spencer_

"Hey Em, Spence just texted me and Hanna, she wants to hang out." Aria said as she looked at her phone.

"Okay, well how about you go hang out with her since the paint is drying and Hanna and I can go pick out all of the furniture and everything." Emily suggested.

"Okay, sounds good. Han, why don't you text Spence and tell her you already made plans with Caleb or something." Aria said as she started grabbing her stuff and texting Spencer back.

"Okay, texting her now. Have fun with her, Aria. Grab some lunch or something for her on the way over. That cafeteria food can be very questionable." Hanna said as she had her nose buried in her phone.

"Thank you so much, Aria. I promise I'll call you later. I owe you! Maybe we can meet up again tomorrow morning when the paint is dry?"

"I'm just happy to help, Em. Sounds great! I'll see you both then!"

* * *

><p>About 30 minutes later, Aria walked in to Spencer's room holding sandwiches and drinks for the both of them.<p>

"Oh, thank you so much for coming and for bringing food! I've been going crazy without Emily."

"Yeah, where is Em today?"

"She's working on the nursery, I told her to surprise me with it."

"Wow, Spencer Hastings handing the reins to someone else, I'm impressed." Aria joked.

"Well you shouldn't be too impressed, she's my wife so it'll kinda be like I'm doing it. I hope."

"I'm sure Emily will do a great job with it, she is a Hastings after all."

"That she is. That she is." Spencer said happily, still not able to believe that she gets to spend the rest of her life with Emily.

"So how excited are you that a certain Mrs. Hastings is going to be in the Olympics in a few weeks?"

"Excited, proud, amazed. I always knew that she would do it; I just wish that I were able to be there. Thank you again for saying that you'll stay with me while she's in Rome."

"Not a problem, I'm just glad I could help. And we'll have a lot of fun watching her in the Olympics!"

"I know, it'll be amazing! But you don't have to stay with me you know. I'll be fine, you should spend time with Ezra instead of me."

"Yeah right, are you kidding? Of course I'm going to stay with you! It'll be just like old times!"

* * *

><p>"Hanna! I'd really like to be able to see my wife at some point today!"<p>

"Emily! This is Spencer we're talking about. This nursery has to be perfect! And in order for it to be perfect, we have to have the perfect furniture and clothes."

"I know that, but we've been here for an hour already and we haven't picked anything out yet!"

"I know, we were just making the rounds and seeing everything, that way we can go through and decide now!"

"Okay, so let's go do that then. We need a crib, changing table, dresser, bassinet, clothes, car seat, stroller, one of those little swinging chair things, bottles, bibs, diapers, pacifiers, a mobile, and anything else we can think of."

"Geez, why don't we just buy out the whole store?" Hanna asked as looked at an assortment of strollers.

"Seriously, who knew babies needed all of this stuff?"

"Why doesn't Spencer just have a baby shower, that way most of that stuff is given to you guys?"

"Well she was going to, but she didn't think it was a good idea now that she's in the hospital."

"Yeah, it would be kinda crammed in that hospital room."

"Yeah, and we didn't want it to be some pity thing where everyone comes and is sad because she's in the hospital and the baby might not make it."

"Don't say stuff like that, Em." Hanna said sharply as she looked up at Emily.

"It's true, Hanna. There's a chance that it's not going to turn out okay, so it's better if we just get everything ourselves and don't include other people in it. Spencer and I agreed on it."

"Alrighty then. Well, Quinn is going to be fine, she's a Hastings. So let's choose some nice stuff out for her."


	11. Chapter 11

_"Yeah, and we didn't want it to be some pity thing where everyone comes and is sad because she's in the hospital and the baby might not make it."_

_"Don't say stuff like that, Em." Hanna said sharply as she looked up at Emily._

_"It's true, Hanna. There's a chance that it's not going to turn out okay, so it's better if we just get everything ourselves and don't include other people in it. Spencer and I agreed on it."_

_"Alrighty then. Well, Quinn is going to be fine, she's a Hastings. So let's choose some nice stuff out for her."_

* * *

><p>2 and a half hours later, Hanna and Emily were finally done shopping. They bought so much stuff that the store had to load it into a truck and deliver it to the Hastings's house. Hanna and Emily fit what they could into the back seat and trunk of Emily's Mercedes, but the store had a truck filled with the rest of their things follow them back to her house.<p>

Once they were at her house, Hanna and Emily each grabbed something from the back of her car while the truck drivers were opening the back of the truck.

"Em, where do you want me to put all this?" Hanna called from upstairs, holding the box with the bassinet in it.

"Let's put everything in our room, that way it's easier to paint Quinn's." Emily decided quickly, leading the way to her and Spencer's bedroom.

They quickly dumped the stuff in the corner of Emily and Spencer's huge master bedroom and went back downstairs. They each grabbed another box or a few bags and then showed the truck drivers where to put all of the other boxes that they had to unload.

As Emily was making her third trip to the car, she felt her pocket vibrate and quickly took out her phone to look at the message.

_Babe, _

_Dr. Worthington says sorry for not bringing her daughter by, but she had too much homework. Wants to know if she can bring her by Monday night? _

Emily smiled as soon as she saw her wife's name show up on her cell phone; she loved any excuse to talk to her.

_**Perfect! I'll just be hanging out with you. How are you and Q doing? **_

_**xoxo**_

Emily responded and then continued to bring some of the baby things from the car to the house.

Emily was on her way back outside to get something else from the car when she felt her iPhone vibrate again. She quickly grabbed it from her pocket and smiled brightly when she saw that Spencer had sent a picture as proof that she was doing well.

Emily smiled as she saw Spencer and Aria smiling sweetly at the phone's camera, one of Spencer's hands resting on her belly and the other on one of Aria's arms that was wrapped around Spencer's shoulders.

Below the picture was another message for Emily.

_Dr. W says stop worrying, I'm fine, and she took this picture so you could see for yourself. I love you! Hope the nursery is going well! _

_xo,_

_S_

Emily put her phone back in her pocket and grabbed the last few bags from the trunk of her car and headed upstairs for the final time. Within 20 minutes, everything was unloaded and Spencer and Emily's bedroom now looked like the store that they had just bought everything from.

"So do you want to put most of this together now and wash all of the bottles, clothes, and bibs now?" Hanna asked as Emily looked at the crib that was lying at her feet.

"Sounds perfect!" The girls grabbed everything that needed to be cleaned and put them in the dishwasher or washing machine and then went back upstairs to the mess that was in Emily's room.

"Let's make sure that everything will fit through our door before we start putting this stuff together though, we don't need to be taking things apart and putting them back together." Emily said as she searched for the measurements on the crib's box.

"Spencer really is rubbing off on you, isn't she? I bet if you were married to someone else, you wouldn't have even thought of that. No offense." Hanna rambled on as Emily rolled her eyes and chuckled.

* * *

><p>"What do you think she's doing to the nursery right now?" Spencer finally broke down and asked Aria.<p>

"Spence, it's Emily. You know, the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with. I'm sure that she will exceed your expectations."

"You're right, she will. She knows me better than anyone and we did talk about what we wanted the nursery to look like a while ago."

"Geez, Spence. You sound like you're trying to convince yourself that she'll do a good job." Aria partly joked.

"I just don't know if she remembers everything that we talked about when it came to the nursery!"

"Spence, calm down. The nursery is in excellent hands, I promise you."

"You're right. Of course you're right, I'm just going crazy. Let's talk about something else. Tell me something glorious about the outside world."

"Well, since Ezra and I are both off of work for the summer we have both just been hanging out together and reading. You know, the usual stuff. But we have been having a lot of fun with Gatsby, he is the sweetest thing."

"Oh, do you have any new pictures?" Spencer asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Aria immediately started searching through her phone for new pictures to show Spencer.

Both Aria and Ezra work at Hollis College, Ezra as an English professor and Aria as the art teacher. They both loved their jobs so much, especially since they both got the summers off, so they decided to adopt a dog at the beginning of the summer.

They went to the shelter one day and ended up adopting the sweetest 4-month-old puppy. He was a German shepherd, black lab mix that had the sweetest, most loving personality. Being two English buffs, they decided to name him Gatsby, after 'The Great Gatsby.'

* * *

><p>Three hours later, and many thanks to Ezra and Caleb, all of Quinn's furniture was set up in Emily and Spencer's bedroom. The only thing that they needed to do was move it across the hall to the nursery, which they would do once Aria was done working her magic in Quinn's room.<p>

All of the bottles, bibs, spit up rags, and clothes had all been washed and put into their designated places, so the only thing they needed to do was move everything.

"I cannot thank you guys enough for helping me, seriously, thank you!" Emily said, as she looked at three of her greatest friends.

"No problem, Em." Hanna replied for the group.

"Do you guys want to come to the hospital with me? We can bring dinner for the girls?" Emily suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Caleb said as he walked over and squeezed Hanna's hand.

"Sounds amazing, I haven't seen my wife all day!" Ezra said as he grabbed his jacket off the floor.

"Great! How does pizza sound?"

"Fine with me." They all nodded along and Emily got out her phone to order the pizzas.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, Aria and Spencer were sitting in Spencer's hospital room hysterically laughing about a prank that Hanna had pulled on Emily a while ago. As they were both wiping their eyes, they were pleasantly surprised to see all of their significant others and best friends walking into the room holding pizza.<p>

"Ezra!"

"Hey, Em!" Spencer and Aria spoke at the same time as Ezra walked straight to Aria and Emily walked over to set the pizzas down and then made her way to see Spencer.

"Hi, Spence. We all just thought that it was a good night to get everyone together, just like old times."

"This is great, we haven't had couples night in a while!"

The pizza and soda was devoured quickly since most of the people in the room had spent the past few hours putting together furniture. Laughing was what they all ended up doing for the most part, which was what happened whenever they were together.

Emily was sitting in Spencer's bed with her, with her hand resting on Spencer's thigh and Spencer's hand on hers. Aria and Ezra were sitting next to each other in two chairs and Caleb was sitting on the small sofa, with Hanna's feet resting in his lap as she stretched out on the couch.

"Hey, Han." Spencer called out once there was a silence after the laughter.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come hang out tomorrow? Just the two of us?"

"Of course! No Em or Aria?" She asked, wondering what they had told her.

"Nope, they both have plans."

"Okay, sweet! I'll bring breakfast."

They all chatted for another half hour before Aria stood up, with Ezra following her lead.

"Well we should let you two lovebirds go. You probably want to just hang out, but I will see you two later."

Everyone got up and said their goodbyes, the girls hugging both Spencer and Emily before they started to walk outside.

"I'm gonna go walk them out and throw these pizza boxes away." Emily said quickly as she gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek, grabbed the boxes and soda bottles and left.

* * *

><p>Emily caught up to them all waiting for the elevator.<p>

"Thanks so much for coming and cheering Spencer up, you guys."

"No problem, Em. That's what we're here for." Aria said for the group, while the rest nodded along.

"And thank you so much for helping me with the nursery and keeping my secret from Spencer."

"We still on for tomorrow morning, Em?"

"Definitely! My house at like 9?"

"Perfect, see you there!" The two different couples then parted ways and Emily walked to the trash to throw away the pizza boxes.

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go today?" Spencer inquired as soon as Emily walked into the room.<p>

"It went really well, Spence. It's going to look great, you'll love it, I promise." Emily leaned down and placed a kiss on Spencer's cheek before sitting next to her on the bed.

"I know, I trust you, I just wish that I could be there."

"I know, honey. But you will be here for everything else and that is the important part." Emily kissed Spencer's forehead and squeezed her shoulder.

"You're right. And it will be great to see it for the first time with our daughter."

"Yes it will, huh Quinny?" Emily asked excitedly as she scooted down on the bed so she was talking to Spencer's belly.

Spencer smiled and started to run her hands through Emily's wavy black hair as she was talking to their daughter.

"So are you excited, Em? It's almost time for the Olympics! You leave Friday morning!"

"I'm really excited, there's still so much to do though." Emily stayed next to her wife's stomach, but propped herself up and looked up at Spencer.

"What do you have to do, babe?"

"I have to finish the nursery, pack, get all of Hanna's and my flight and hotel info. And I found out that everything in Rome is all booked, so Hanna and I are stuck staying in a one bed hotel room." Emily frowned slightly.

"Honey, she's not a stranger, she's our best friend. It's not a big deal if you two sleep in the same bed."

"No, it's not that. I don't care about sharing a bed with Hanna, we do that all the time."

"Then what's the matter?" Spencer asked quietly as she caressed Emily's face.

"The closer I get to Friday, the more I start dreading it. I just always wanted you to be the one with me. Yes, I love Hanna, and it's going to be great to have her there, but it's not the same. You are the reason that I finally made it to the Olympics, and you don't even get to go with me. It's not fair." Emily explained as her voice started to crack.

"Honey, I know that I can't physically be there with you, but I will always be here for you. I will be with you every step of the way. I mean it. I'll watch every warm up, interview, and race. Plus, we can Skype and talk to each other every day. It's obviously not an ideal situation, but we will make it work. I promise. And you bet your ass that we will be celebrating when you get back. And I WILL be making it to your next Olympic races, I can assure you that." Spencer emphasized as she wiped a few tears off of Emily's face.

Emily laid her head down on the bed and kept her arm wrapped around Spencer's baby belly while Spencer continued to play with her wife's hair. She continued playing with Emily's hair as they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Spencer woke up to Emily rubbing her stomach and placing a kiss on her forehead.<p>

"Em?" Spencer asked quietly as she opened her eyes and blinked.

"Hey, babe. I'm heading to the house; I'll see you tonight. Text me if you need anything."

"Okay, have fun. I love you." She said as she closed her eyes again, starting to drift back to sleep.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Emily pulled into her driveway around 9 and noticed that Aria's car was already there. She headed inside and upstairs and found her best friend sitting on the floor, looking up at the now pale yellow wall.<p>

"Hey, Em."

"Hey, thank you so much for helping!" Emily said as she walked over and sat down next to her friend.

All of the girls had exchanged keys years ago, that way if something was ever happening they would be able to get inside of their houses if they needed or wanted to.

"No problem. So, what do you want me to do with this wall?" She asked as she looked back at it.

"I kind of drew a really bad sketch." Emily chuckled as she pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and handed it to Aria.

"I love it, Em. I think it's great!"

"Thanks. I was also hoping you could work your magic and paint some kind of flowers or trees or feathers, like Spence had in her old room. Just something cute, whatever you want to do."

"Of course, I have the perfect idea. So do you want me to get some kind of cool stencils or freehand the name and quote?"

"Whatever you want to do, Aria. I trust your judgment completely, you know both of us really well, so you'll do the right thing." Emily said as she smiled at her friend.

"Alright, sounds good."

"Feel free to blast the stereo from our room, do whatever you want. The house is all yours. Do you need any help from me?"

"How about you go for a swim or something, you look like you need a de-stressor." She smiled warmly at her friend.

"Okay, I'll just be in the back, so let me know if you need something!"

Aria had noticed the bags under Emily's eyes earlier, and she had continued to watch her best friend and quickly decided that what she needed to do was blow off some steam and take a nap or something.

As Emily went outside to hop in their pool, Aria picked up the blue masking tape and a pencil and got to work. It took her about 30 minutes to tape out the frames that she had chosen to write in.

As Aria was about to sketch out Quinn's name and quote over where her crib would go, she came up with the perfect idea for how to write Quinn's name.

She quickly ran out into their garage, hoping to find the paint colors that she needed. Once she found them, she headed back inside and went to work.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, Emily walked upstairs, wrapped in a towel.<p>

"Hey, how's it going?"

"It's going really well, I just had the best idea. Why don't you go have a shower, take a nap or relax, and then I'll get you when I'm done with the name part."

"Okay, I guess I'll just go lay down for a while."

An hour later, Aria was done working on most of Quinn's name, so she began to work on the quote that Emily had given her.

Almost another hour later, Aria walked into Emily's room and found her reading on her bed.

"Em, you ready to see your girl's room? I'm done with the name and quote, but I still have to work my magic on the rest of the wall."

"Yeah, I'd love to see it."

Emily followed Aria into the nursery and stood in front of the freshly painted wall.

"Aria, this is perfect."

"Do you think Spence will approve?"

"She'll love it, I'm sure of it. This is seriously amazing, Aria. Thank you so much!" Emily said as she pulled the smaller woman in for a hug and then looked at the wall again.

Quinn's name was designed in Scrabble tiles on the wall, with a few inches spaced out in between each letter. It looked perfect, and underneath her name was the quote that Emily had chosen, written in Aria's neat handwriting.

"You miss 100% of the shots you don't take." Emily read aloud as she smiled and nodded her head, already loving how the room looked.

"I really like that quote. What made you choose it?" Aria asked her best friend.

"I chose that because Spencer took a huge shot six and a half years ago when she told me how she felt about me. I had had feelings for her for a while, but I didn't think that she was gay, so I never followed through on it. And I wouldn't have because I didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling her that I had feelings for her and have her not feel the same way. But one day, she kissed me, and it was one of the greatest moments of my life. I can still see her face after she kissed me, I think she really wanted to, but she surprised herself and went for it."

"She took a shot." Aria said as she smiled and looked at Emily.

"Exactly. And is she hadn't taken that shot then we would probably still just be best friends, and if she hadn't taken that shot, then Quinn wouldn't be here either. That is why I chose that quote. Because Spencer took a huge shot and it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me, and Spence being pregnant with Quinn is the best thing that has ever happened to us. If she hadn't kissed me that day, years ago, then we might have missed out on all of this."

"Do you really believe that though, Em? You two are obviously meant to be together, I think you would've found a way together even if she hadn't kissed you that day."

"We might have, but I don't know for sure. I'm just glad that Spence kissed me, whether she had planned on it or not. It was a great moment."

"I bet. I really hope that she likes what I did with the nursery." Aria added as she looked back at the still drying words on the wall.

"She will, Aria. I promise. Did I ever tell you how Spencer asked me to move in with her?"

"No, you didn't. I thought you both just decided it was time."

"Well we kind of had, I was constantly spending the night there and leaving my stuff there, and I had a key, it just wasn't official."

"Well I wanna hear the story!" Aria exclaimed as she sat down on the floor, taking a well needed break.

"Okay, so we had already been dating for about a year, and we were both at our respective colleges..." Emily started as she sat down across from Aria.

* * *

><p><em>Spencer and Emily were only in the beginning of their freshman year, and they spent every free moment that they had with the other. They frequently ended up spending the night at the other's apartment, or most of their time there. Emily had been sleeping at Spencer's for about a week straight, only going back to her apartment when she needed more clothes, but parts of her wardrobe were making its way into Spencer's closet. <em>

_Spencer had planned on having a nice dinner with Emily, but she had been texting her earlier, and discovered that the brunette was spending a late night at the pool, practicing for an upcoming meet. So Spencer decided to go to bed since she had already finished her homework for the night. _

_Spencer had hoped that she would be able to see her girlfriend at some point today, but she understood Emily's drive to win since it was so much like her own. _

_She changed into a grey Rosewood Sharks t-shirt and blue shorts with black knee high socks and climbed into her bed. _

_Around 11pm, she thought that she heard the lock turning in the door, but ignored it. _

_Although, less than 5 minutes later, she felt a dip in the bed and Emily's arms wrap around her waist as she kissed the back of her neck. _

_Spencer sighed comfortably as she snuggled into Emily's arms, making Emily smile and kiss the back of Spencer's neck again. Spencer rolled over and wrapped her own arms around Emily's waist and rested her head in the crook of Emily's neck. _

"_I love you." Emily said as Spencer just nodded her head slowly, too asleep to even mumble it back to her girlfriend, causing Emily to chuckle. _

* * *

><p><em>The next day, a Saturday, Emily woke up to Spencer placing a cup of coffee on the side table next to their bed. Spencer leaned over the bed and kissed Emily's cheek. <em>

"_Time to get up, babe." She whispered into Emily's ear before she placed another gentle kiss on her cheek. _

_An hour later, Emily walked out into the living room, freshly showered and wearing some of Spencer's clothes. She made her way to where Spencer was leaning against the kitchen table and gave her a chaste good morning kiss. _

"_Hey, Em. You sleep well?" Spencer asked as she took another sip of her coffee. _

"_When I'm with you, always." _

"_Good. So, are you up for a game of scrabble? You said you wanted a rematch after last week." Spencer smirked. _

"_Yeah, this time you're going down!" Emily said as she picked up Spencer's coffee cup and headed over to the coffee table, where the scrabble board was already set up. _

_Spencer walked over there slowly, waiting for Emily to see what was already on the board. _

_Emily sat down and leaned forward to see why there were already some letters on the board. The smile was frozen on her face once she saw what it said._

'_Move in with me?' was spelled out in Scrabble tiles in the middle of the board. _

"_Spence?" She looked up at Spencer who had a big smile on her face. _

"_I love you, Em. And I want to be able to go to sleep next to you every night, and wake up next to you every morning. I want to have all of our stuff here together, I don't want you to have to run back to your apartment whenever you need something because I want it to be right here. We can even find somewhere that's in the middle of our two schools." _

"_Spence, of course I'll move in with you!" Emily cut her off, knowing that she would keep on rambling until she got an answer. "I love you." She said as she pulled Spencer into a huge hug. _

* * *

><p>"Em! That's so cute! So this Scrabble idea actually has a hidden meaning to it?"<p>

"Definitely. That's why I know she'll love it."

"Good, I'm glad. So I'm about to start on the rest of this wall, and you want the rest of the walls to be just yellow, right?"

"Yeah, Spence and I will find some pictures or something to hang up on the other walls."

"Okay, perfect. Do you want to paint another coat on the other three walls while I work on this one?"

"Sure." Emily agreed as she grabbed a brush and opened the paint can.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of Spencer and Emily in this chapter, but I'm just trying to describe the nursery. They'll be together a lot more in the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, or favorited! It means so much to me, it definitely makes me so happy every time I get an email, so thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy my story! **

_"Yeah, Spence and I will find some pictures or something to hang up on the other walls."_

_"Okay, perfect. Do you want to paint another coat on the other three walls while I work on this one?"_

_"Sure." Emily agreed as she grabbed a brush and opened the paint can._

* * *

><p>Later that night, Emily and Aria parted ways after working hard on the nursery all day long. They had both just washed off the last remnants of the pale yellow paint off of their skin, and were more than ready to go to sleep.<p>

Emily walked into Spencer's room holding dinner, like every other night, just happy to see Spencer's gorgeous face light up as soon as she walked into the room.

"Hey babe, you alright?" Spencer asked her wife once she made her way closer to her bedside.

"Yeah, just exhausted. How are you? Did you have a good day?" Emily asked as she set Spencer's food down in front of her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, our day was good. Hanna and I had a good time visiting today and Quinn was really moving around today, so that was great."

"Good, I'm glad. I'm so proud of you, Quinny." Emily placed a kiss on Spencer's bump and then looked back up to smile at her wife.

"Why don't you get ready for bed, Em? You look like you're about to fall asleep standing up."

"Okay. I'll be right back and then we can keep talking." She quickly grabbed her pajamas and made her way to Spencer's bathroom and changed and brushed her teeth.

Once she was done, she crawled into Spencer's tiny hospital bed with her and sighed heavily as Spencer slid a hand into her dark, wavy hair.

"Get some sleep, Em. We can talk more tomorrow." Spencer said softly as Emily's eyes started to flutter closed.

"Okay. I have practice, but I'll be back to meet Dr. W's daughter. I love you." Emily responded, trying so hard to fight sleep, but failing.

"Perfect. I love you too, now get some rest." Spencer smiled as Emily smiled and nodded, her eyes already closed.

Spencer knew that Emily was desperately trying to finish the nursery before she left for Rome and that was leaving her completely exhausted, which meant that Emily was giving it her all. Which Spencer loved, but at the same time, she also wished that Emily would slow down a little bit and relax.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Emily woke up feeling more refreshed than ever, so she slipped out of bed and started to get ready for the day.<p>

She had planned to meet Hanna, Caleb, Aria, and Ezra at the house to finish the nursery since her whole team was on their way to Rome as she got dressed. She still had practice, but she made her own practice schedule now. The plan was to practice like normal and then meet up with her team in Rome five days after they arrived and get prepared for the Olympics then. She would spend ten days in Rome, for all of her races and interviews, then she would fly back to Spencer, without the rest of her team, but hopefully with some gold medals.

She walked into her house at 9am and saw Caleb and Ezra already moving Quinn's furniture into the nursery since Hanna and Aria knew where everything was supposed to go.

By 10am, everything was completely moved into the nursery and Ezra and Caleb were heading out.

"Sorry Em, but duty calls." Caleb said as he gave her a hug and then walked over and kissed Hanna.

"Thank you so much, Caleb. You have no idea how much I appreciate your help. You too, Ezra." Emily said sincerely as she gave Ezra a hug as well.

Caleb needed to get down to his office, where he owned a computer software company and Ezra needed to go walk Gatsby before he destroyed their house. And he also wanted to let the three have girl time.

After Ezra and Caleb left, the three girls stood in the nursery, happily looking at the proof of all of their hard work.

Quinn's dresser and changing table were against the wall that was furthest from the door and right next to the window, while her crib was against the wall to the left of door. And there was a rocking chair in the corner of the room, near the window, that Emily could picture Spencer rocking Quinn to sleep in during the middle of the day while the light shines in.

* * *

><p>The pale yellow looked great, and the walls would look even greater once Spencer and Emily decided on what pictures to put up, but the main wall looked completely amazing.<p>

The scrabble tiles were the perfect touch to the nursery, as was the quote that stood out under Quinn's name, making all three of the girls smile.

"I bet you that your girl is going to smile so brightly once she's old enough to read this quote. I love it." Hanna said as she looked at the wall in admiration.

"I hope so." Emily said, her eyes not leaving the wall. "Aria, it's absolutely perfect. You're amazing. And Han, all of this furniture is amazing and her clothes are adorable. I would not have been able to do this without you two, so thank you so much." Emily pulled Aria and Hanna into a giant hug before she looked at the main wall again.

There was a big maple tree drawn in the left corner of the wall, whose leaves were all a vibrant orange or red and some of them were coming off of their branches. It was drawn with such beautiful detail that you could almost think that you were outside watching the leaves fall off of the tree.

The whole wall looked incredible, Emily could have gotten lost in it if Hanna and Aria hadn't been there. Emily smiled even brighter when she saw that Aria had signed 'Love, Aunt Aria' in the stump of the tree that was drawn on her daughter's wall. The whole nursery could not have been more perfect in her eyes.

There was only one thing that could make it more perfect, and that was if her wife and daughter were there with her.

"I think it's perfect Em!" Hanna said excitedly as she did another circle of the room and took everything in.

"No, it's missing a few things." Emily said as she looked around the room and then walked out leaving Aria and Hanna to look at each other strangely and shrug their shoulders.

Emily walked in almost 5 minutes later and set down two pictures on Quinn's dresser. Hanna and Aria quickly looked over at the pictures and smiled brightly.

"Perfect." They both said, echoing each other.

Emily looked down at the pictures one more time before she glanced up at the now completely finished nursery.

One picture was of Spencer and herself on the night that they found out that they were having a girl. Spencer was about 5 months pregnant and the four girls decided to have a sleepover at the Hastings's new house.

As they were all sprawled out on her and Spencer's bed, Spencer started to feel the baby kick so she calmly picked up Emily's hand and set it down on her stomach, waiting for their daughter to kick again.

A few seconds later, their daughter started kicking again, getting a big smile out of Emily. Emily essentially abandoned the conversation they were having and leaned down to whisper to Spencer's stomach.

Soon after Emily started talking to their daughter, both Hanna and Aria sat back and smiled as they watched the family interact.

Hanna quickly took out her phone and managed to capture a beautiful picture, right after Emily had asked Spencer's belly a question.

In the picture, Spencer was smiling so brightly and looking straight into Emily's eyes, as she was half laughing, half smiling because their daughter had just answered a question perfectly.

_"Well I think that your mommy should go to bed soon, it's getting late, isn't it?" Emily asked as she looked up at Spencer lovingly. What she wasn't expecting, was their baby to kick back, as if answering, 'yes.'_

The other picture was of the four girls all together a little over a month and a half ago. Spencer and Emily had decided that it would be a perfect barbecue day, so they invited Hanna and Aria and their husbands over for a barbecue and pool party.

They all swam for a little while and Ezra and Caleb started to get a little too cocky about their swimming and they eventually challenged Emily to a race.

* * *

><p><em>"I wouldn't do that if I were you two." Spencer suggested knowingly.<em>

_"She's right, guys, her girl could beat you two in her sleep." Hanna said knowingly from one of the reclining chairs by the pool. _

"_I think you two should know that she is a future Olympic swimmer, so she will beat the shorts off of you." Aria laughed from her spot on the grass. _

_Spencer smirked and winked at Emily, who she knew would never bow out of a competition. _

_Emily dove into the pool to get her hair wet and then resurfaced quickly. _

_"Well, I'm in. What are the rules?"_

_Ezra and Caleb looked at each other and then started whispering as all the girls shot Emily an amused look. They all knew how amazing she was in the water, but apparently their husbands had forgotten. _

_"4 laps." The guys eventually agreed on. _

_"Deal. We all racing at the same time or am I taking you out separately?" _

"_We can all go at the same time, that way you aren't too tired to race one of us." The guys decided as Emily laughed._

"_I'm pretty sure I could do 8 laps back to back and beat you both, but if you'd rather go at the same time, that's fine."_

_The picture was taken after Emily won and all of the girls requested a picture with the winner of the competition, so Ezra graciously offered to take the picture. _

_Spencer was leaning back in one of their lawn chairs, so Emily walked over and sat down on the edge of the chair, trying not to get her wife super wet. However, Spencer just wanted her closer, so she snaked her arm around Emily's waist and pulled her closer, leaving a kiss on Emily's shoulder blade as she moved closer. Both Hanna and Aria walked over and crouched down next to them, Aria wrapping her arm around Emily and Hanna wrapping hers around Spencer. _

_"I still think we won." Ezra stated as Caleb agreed, making all the girls burst out in laughter as Ezra snapped the picture._

* * *

><p>Emily, Hanna, and Aria all looked at the nursery one last time before they headed out of the house to the Apple Rose Grille for breakfast before Emily took off for practice.<p>

"So Han, are you excited for Rome?" Emily asked as the waiter set water in front of all three of them.

"Of course! I really need to start packing though! I know that you're going to kick crazy butt there, and I'll be there looking awesome and cheering you on. It doesn't get much better than that!" Hanna said seriously as Aria smirked.

"Aria, I still cannot thank you enough for saying that you'll stay back with Spence. It's the only thing that is getting me to go. And I promise to take you to the next Olympics!"

"I'm looking forward to it!"

"Good! And as for Spencer, she's essentially not allowed to do anything, so don't let her tell you different. No long walks or anything. Just make her park her butt in that bed and watch the Olympics or some documentaries or something. She loves to watch the Equestrian part of the Olympics, so you can use that to distract her." Emily rambled on, not noticing Aria and Hanna's smiles on their faces.

"Em, we'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to her, I promise. I'll keep her occupied and following the rules."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>At around 4pm, Emily strolled into Spencer's room to say hi before she went home to have a shower and check on everything with the house.<p>

"Em, hi! This is a nice surprise." Spencer added as she sat up straighter in her bed.

"The coach wants me to take it semi-easy 3 days a week and then go all out 3 days a week, so I chose to do a semi-easy day today, that way I could spend some time with you."

"Well, I'm glad."

"I just came to say hi, I'm going to go have a fast shower at home and then I'll be back. Do you need anything?"

"Oh, are you going to work on the nursery, too? No, I'm okay for now."

"I finished the nursery this morning, I think you're going to love it. I can't wait for you and Quinn to see it." Emily said happily as she picked up Spencer's hand and kissed it.

"I can't wait, either. Now get out of here and come back all clean and spend some time with your daughter and me. Oh, Dr. W is bringing her daughter tonight around 6."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll probably be less than an hour. Love you." Emily kissed Spencer's temple, picked up her bag and then started walking to the door.

"Love you, too." Spencer added, picking up her phone right as Emily exited the room.

* * *

><p>Hanna smiled as she looked down at the text message that Spencer had just sent her.<p>

_So have you been helping Emily with the nursery? _

_-S_

_**No, she hasn't mentioned anything about it to me.**_

_**-Han**_

_Really? She said she just finished it. _

_-S_

_**Well I haven't heard anything about it; she probably just did it by herself or something. **_

_**-Han**_

_You're probably right. Thanks, Han. _

_-S_

Hanna smiled even more once she felt her phone vibrate and saw a text from Aria.

_Spence just text you too?_

_-Aria_

_**Of course she did. Looks like our 'oh, let's trust Emily to do everything' idea isn't sitting too well with her.**_

_**-Han**_

_Well we all saw that coming; she has a crazy, type A personality after all. I just told her that Emily hadn't mentioned anything about it to me. You?_

_-Aria_

_**I told her pretty much the same thing. Gotta love her though. Haha.**_

_**-Han**_

* * *

><p>Spencer and Emily both stopped talking and looked up as soon as they heard someone knocking on the door to Spencer's hospital room. They were immediately greeted by the sight of Dr. Worthington who was in jeans and a shirt, instead of her normal scrubs, and a smaller version of Dr. Worthington.<p>

"Spencer, Emily, this is my daughter, Amber." She said as she walked further into the Hastings's room, with her nervous daughter.

"Hi Amber, it's really nice to meet you. I'm Emily and this is my wife, Spencer." Emily said sweetly as she stood up and shook Amber's small hand.

"It's really nice to meet you, Mrs. Hastings." Amber said politely as Spencer nodded and smirked, pleased to meet a pre-teen with good manners.

"Please, call me Emily. Mrs. Hastings make me picture my mother in law walking into the room." She said warmly.

"So how are you feeling, Spencer?" Dr. Worthington asked since she was there.

"I'm doing well. Today was a good day. How are you, Dr. Worthington?" Spencer asked as the doctor sat down in the chair next to Spencer's bed since Emily and her daughter were now both standing and talking to each other.

* * *

><p>"So you're a swimmer?"<p>

"Yeah, I've been in the pool for as long as I can remember and I love every second of it."

"I definitely know the feeling. And that is what will get you wherever you want to go with swimming. If you had talked to me five years ago I never would have thought I would end up being the Captain of the US National Team and I certainly never would have thought that I would get to go to the Olympics in four days. I love swimming, so I stuck with it and had a good time with it, and I became better and better and the rest is history. But it also didn't hurt that I found someone that I love, who has supported me and pushed me to be a better person, and swimmer."

"That's incredible. I would love to be as accomplished as you are, one day." Amber said shyly.

"If you want it badly enough, and you train hard enough, you'll get there. I don't doubt it. But don't let winning run your life, I know that sounds crazy coming from a competitive swimmer, but you need to have fun at the same time. At the end of the day you have to ask yourself, would I rather have a possibly one time shot at the Olympics or a family? I've been lucky enough to be blessed with both, but it doesn't work out that way for everyone. You have to be able to balance your time out well. I know you're really young, but I just want you to be make the right choice for you." Emily said to Amber, hoping that she was getting through to the young girl.

"I understand completely, and it really means a lot to me that you're taking the time to tell me all of this." Amber said sincerely.

"I'm glad to do it. I'm happy that your mom was able to bring you in, I always love meeting swimmers, especially future Olympians." Emily said, which brought the biggest smile to Amber's face.

"Amber, honey, its time to leave. We need to let the Hastings get some rest." Dr. Worthington said as she stood up.

"Okay, mom. Again, it was really nice meeting you, Emily. Thank you so much for everything."

"No problem, come back and visit once I get back from Rome in two weeks and we can talk some more, and if things go the way I want them to, I'll let you hold my medals." Spencer smiled brightly from the bed once she heard that come out of her wife's mouth.

"That would be amazing, thank you! If anyone is bringing back gold, it'll be you." Amber said knowingly as she got up to leave.

"Oh, hold on a second." Emily said as she quickly stood up and walked over to Spencer's sketchbook, remembering that Dr. Worthington had asked for an autograph for her daughter, days earlier.

Emily ripped out two pieces of sketching paper from Spencer's sketchbook and grabbed a pen from Spencer's table and then started writing quickly.

Almost two minutes later, she walked over to Amber and Dr. Worthington, gave them both hugs and handed them each a slip of paper.

They both left the room with huge smiles on their faces and Emily walked back over to Spencer's bedside and placed a kiss on her wife's waiting lips.

Little did they know that Amber and Dr. Worthington were both in the hallway, shell-shocked by how friendly Emily was and freaking out over the autographs that she had given them.

Amber looked down at hers and almost started hyperventilating.

_Amber, _

_ It was great meeting you and I hope to see you again in a few weeks, and up on that platform winning some gold for the USA in a few years. Never give up on something if you truly want it. _

_Good luck! _

_Emily Hastings _

Dr. Worthington approved of Emily as her daughter's idol even more once she read what Emily had written to her.

"Mom, you should frame yours and put it in your office."

_Dr. Worthington,_

_ Thank you so much for taking care of the two most important people in my life for me. I know that my wife and daughter are safe under your care and I can't tell you how relieved that makes me feel. I owe you everything. It was an honor to meet your daughter; I know that she'll go far in swimming if that's what she chooses to do. Enjoy watching the Olympics next week and I'll see you back in my wife's room once I return. _

_All my thanks, _

_Emily Hastings_

"I definitely will." She added, with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Spencer looked at her wife in awe as Emily sat in the chair next to her, caressing her hand.<p>

"What?" Emily asked once she noticed that Spencer was staring.

"You're going to be an amazing mom. I mean you already are, but I can't wait until I get to see you with our daughter in your arms. It's going to be amazing."

"Well, I could say the exact same to you. It's going to be amazing, Spence. I can't wait until the day that I get to take you and our daughter home, it'll definitely be one of the best days of my life."

"I agree." Spencer looked up at her wife with such love and passion fueling her gorgeous brown eyes that Emily would swear that she had just fallen in love with her all over again.

Emily had just bent over to press another loving kiss onto Spencer's lips when her phone chimed loudly, successfully ruining their little moment.

"Sorry, Spence." Emily chuckled as she kissed Spencer's temple and then strode across the room to pick her phone up off of the table.

"Don't worry about it, Em."

"Ahhh." Emily fake whined as Spencer started laughing.

"What? Is it your mom? Because I seem to remember a time when every time we would be completely wrapped up with each other, she would call and ask you something." Emily chuckled as she sat back down on Spencer's bed, remembering exactly what she was talking about.

"It's Hanna. She has been constantly texting me about what she needs to pack. I don't get what part of 'I'll be inside, in a pool all day' she doesn't understand." Emily said frustratingly as Spencer patted her thigh.

"Have you even packed yet?" She questioned her wife.

"No, not yet. I will tomorrow."

"Okay, just tell her to pack something to celebrate in, something to swim in, something to lounge around in, and something to sleep in. And shoes for all of the above." Spencer rattled off as Emily started typing it into her iPhone.

Less than a minute later, her phone chimed again.

"Are you suddenly the 'Hanna Whisperer' now? She said, 'sounds great, thanks!'" Emily looked dumbfounded at how easily Hanna's question had been answered.

"I spent all of yesterday talking to her about fashion, so I'd say that it made me pretty proficient in 'Hanna whispering.'" Spencer chuckled.

"Gosh, you're amazing. I don't think I tell you that enough. I really love you, you know that?"

"I do. And it's a good thing that I am unbelievably in love with you too." Spencer added as she threaded their fingers together and brought Emily's hand up so she could kiss it.

"And we both love you, Quinny." Emily added as she placed a soft kiss on Spencer's belly.

"She's being a good girl and getting stronger every day, aren't you? Can you show Mama how hard you can kick now?" Spencer rubbed her belly as she dragged one of Emily's hands over to where their daughter was kicking earlier.

Almost a minute and a half later, they both felt a stronger kick and then Spencer felt her roll over.

"Wow, she really is getting stronger, isn't she?"

"Yep, she's taking after her mama. We have a future swimmer on our hands." Spencer joked as they both felt her kick again.

Emily and Spencer continued to sit there while Emily drew patterns on Spencer's bare belly with her fingers and Spencer started working on her sketches again.


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys are all so awesome! Thank you so much for sticking with this story, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I had to have surgery, so everything has been a mess. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again! **

**Also, I know nothing about swimming competitively, so I'm sorry if anything is wrong!**

_"Wow, she really is getting stronger, isn't she?"_

_"Yep, she's taking after her mama. We have a future swimmer on our hands." Spencer joked as they both felt her kick again._

_Emily and Spencer continued to sit there while Emily drew patterns on Spencer's bare belly with her fingers and Spencer started working on her sketches again._

* * *

><p>"Why is this called FaceTime if I don't even get to see your beautiful face?" Spencer asked her wife, partly joking and partly serious.<p>

"Because I'm trying to pack." Emily chuckled as she picked her up phone off of their bed and showed Spencer her smiling face.

"That's so much better than staring at our ceiling. There's only one thing that I like to do if I'm staring at the ceiling and you have denied me of that right."

"It's a privilege, not a right, Spence." Emily joked.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop giving you a hard time. So what are you packing and what have you packed so far?"

"So far I have all of my swimsuits, caps, and goggles. I also have all of my toiletries and underwear and everything like that. I just grabbed a few pairs of jeans and some t-shirts."

"You're going for 10 days? Right, babe?" Spencer interrupted.

"Yeah. And I think I grabbed all of the stuff that I need. I'll be in my swimsuit most of the time anyways."

"What about shoes, socks, and some hot outfit for you to go out in? Oh, and an outfit for interviews."

"I have the socks and shoes picked and I think I just want to give interviews in my USA sweats."

"Why don't you bring that turquoise-y shirt, those nice black slacks and that blazer that you look really hot in?" Spencer asked as she heard rustling in the background.

"You mean this one?" Emily asked as she held the phone up to the mirror, showing her in their bathroom wearing a royal blue bra and the blazer over it, unbuttoned, showing off her tan, extremely fit torso.

"Uh yeah." Spencer visibly gulped and licked her lips, causing Emily to break into a big smile. "That is definitely the one I was referring to."

"Okay, I'll bring it. And did you say hot outfit earlier?" Emily asked as she set down her phone and continued to pack.

"Spence?" She asked after a few seconds of not hearing the brunette's raspy voice.

"Yeah? Oh, sorry. I was just imagining what we would be doing on the bathroom counter if I were home right now. Did you ask me something?"

"It'll happen soon enough, Spence, I promise. Yeah, did you say something about bringing a hot outfit?"

"Yeah, that way you can go out and celebrate after you win those gold medals."

"But you won't be there."

"So? You can still go celebrate without me. I'm sure your team will want to go. And I know Hanna will."

"After I'm done competing I'm coming straight home, there will be no celebrating in the city of love without my love." Emily rambled on. "We, as in you and me, will celebrate when I get back."

"Em, please, just go and have fun with Hanna. And swim your ass off. You are allowed to have fun without me, you know. Just as long as you only dance with Hanna and don't kiss anyone."

"You don't have to tell me that one twice. When we got married, I promised to be with you in sickness and in health and not cheating goes along with the vows. I never want to kiss anyone else, but you, for the rest of my life."

"I wish I could kiss you now."

"Well your wish will be granted in about 10 minutes. I'm done packing, so I just have to put everything in the car and then I'll be at the hospital."

"I'm glad that you got all of the packing out of the way now, that way you don't have to worry about it later."

"Me too. I'm sure that Hanna is all packed and ready to go too." Emily chuckled; she could only imagine how much luggage Hanna was going to have. She was having visions of suitcases full of her shoes.

"Where are you meeting Hanna on Friday?"

"I'm going to go pick her up bright and early for our flight. The rest of the team flew out yesterday, so it'll just be me and Han."

"I still say that you should have gone with them yesterday. You need your team right now."

"No, what I need is you. My coach understood, and I've still been practicing. I've been doing everything that they are going in Italy, here. It's not a big deal. I'll catch up on all the interviews and everything when I get there on Friday."

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes, I'm almost done with everything here."

"Perfect! Quinn wants you to talk to her and I want to go to sleep."

"Alright, babe. I'll be there in 10." Emily hung up and finished zipping up her luggage and brought it all downstairs and shoved it in the trunk of her Mercedes.

* * *

><p>A little over 10 minutes later, Emily had kissed her wife and was now sitting in a chair next to Spencer's bed, her head right next to Spencer's belly.<p>

"Hi Q, I hope you and mommy had a good day today." Emily said softly as she rubbed Spencer's belly.

Quinn rolled over once Emily started to talk to her and Spencer was so happy that Quinn responded so well to Emily and her voice. She was going to be a total mama's girl.

"So, what story should I tell you tonight? Oh, how about the Olympic Trials, I haven't told you about that, but you were there! In your mommy's tummy of course." Emily added as she rested her head on the bed and got more comfortable.

Spencer continued to lie in her bed silently, listening to Emily talk to their daughter, something that Spencer would never grow tired of. The brunette could always fall asleep once she knew her wife was there and was talking to their daughter.

Spencer's eyelids started to flutter shut once she heard the melodic sound of her wife's voice and felt her hand caressing her stomach.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Emily! You got this!" Spencer yelled at the top of her lungs from the stands in Omaha, Nebraska.<em>

"_Geez, Spence, calm down otherwise that baby is gonna pop out right here." Hanna had to shout, that way Spencer would be able to hear her. _

"_Yeah, that is what's going to happen, Han." Aria added as she rolled her eyes and continued to yell for Emily, who was strides away from being done with her first race and had been in first the whole time. _

_Spencer was about to say something to Hanna when the announcer's voice came over the loudspeaker. _

"_And the winner of the Women's Freestyle 50m race is Emily Hastings in Lane 5 with a final time of 24.12." He announced as the crowd went wild and Emily was congratulated by her teammates. Hanna, Aria, and Spencer were jumping, screaming, and hugging up in the stands, so happy that Emily's dreams were coming true; she was going to the Olympics. _

_Hanna and Aria pushed Spencer to go down to where Emily was even though she wouldn't be able to cross the lines to see Emily, but she wanted Emily to at least see her. Spencer got to the sidelines, where Emily was still being congratulated by her coaches, and yelled 'Go, Em!' as loudly as she could. As soon as Emily heard her voice, she turned to find where it came from and once her eyes landed on Spencer's face, her smile grew even larger. _

_She immediately excused herself from talking to her coaches and jogged over to where Spencer was and threw her arms around her wife, who gladly pulled her in to a strong hug. _

"_I knew that you could do it, Em! We are so proud of you!" Spencer kissed her neck after she whispered that into her ear. _

_Emily squeezed her even more and they felt the baby kick in between them, bringing a smile to both of their faces as Emily rubbed Spencer's stomach. _

"_She can tell I'm excited, so she's been kicking like crazy. She's proud of you, aren't you, baby H?" Spencer asked, getting a few kicks in return. "Do you need to go back to your team?" _

"_Yeah, I should, but thank you for coming to give me a hug, that's exactly what I needed. I love you so much!" _

"_I love you too, Emily. Now go celebrate with your team!" _

"_Okay, I'll see you in a little while." Emily answered as she kissed Spencer on the lips and then started jogging in the other direction while Spencer walked back to where Hanna and Aria were. _

_Spencer's clothes were all damp because of how tightly she was holding Emily, but that was the last thing on her mind. _

* * *

><p><em>Throughout the week, Emily was placed in 7 more races and managed to either get first, second, or third in them, meaning that she was going to the Olympics for 8 races. Finally, she was in her last race of the Olympic Trials on Day 8 in Omaha. <em>

"_And the winner of the Women's Individual 400m Medley is Emily Hastings in Lane 3 with a time of 4:30.84, making this the eighth event that she will be competing in at the Olympics."_

_Emily hopped out of the pool and was instantly brought into a giant hug from her coach and the rest of her teammates; she had finally done what she had wanted to do for the past 10 years of her life, make it to the Olympics. _

_After getting hugs from Hanna and Aria, Spencer ran down to where she had stood for the past week, getting ready to congratulate her wife. Once Emily had received a congratulations from everyone on the team, she turned to see if Spencer was there waiting for her, and sure enough she was. _

_Emily jogged to Spencer and wrapped her up in a strong hug again, so happy that Spencer was able to come on the trip with her because she really was at her best when she knew that Spencer was there rooting for her. _

"_I just have to go to one interview and then we can get out of here." Emily told her wife as she pulled back to look in Spencer's eyes._

"_Hey, don't worry about that. This is your day, go enjoy it with your team, I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Thank you, you're the best." Emily said sincerely as she leaned forward and kissed Spencer's forehead. _

"_I love you, and I am so unbelievably proud of you. Now go rock that interview." _

"_I love you, too. Both of you." Emily smiled as she leaned down and quickly kissed Spencer's belly and then walked away to do her interview._

* * *

><p>"Do you remember what the interviewer asked you about her name?" Spencer asked in her raspy voice that Emily could never grow tired of listening to.<p>

"Yes, she jokingly asked if we were going to use Olympic or Olympian as a middle name. I had no idea how to answer that, so I just said-"

"I'll have to talk to my wife about it." Spencer finished for her, smiling the whole time. "I love being your wife so much, it really is a dream come true." Spencer confessed.

"Same to you. I love getting to wake up to you every day knowing that we are married, it just makes me so incredibly happy."

"Happier than qualifying for the Olympics, all eight times, you little overachiever?" Spencer asked with a bright smile on her face, her face beaming with pride.

"Being married to you and having a baby together makes me a thousand times happier than qualifying for the Olympics. And in the words of Hanna, 'Spence really is rubbing off on you' because after all, you are the original overachiever in this relationship." Emily winked at Spencer before pushing her chair back and hopping into the bed with her so she could give her a proper kiss.

"I love you so much, and I can't wait until you are back home with gold medals on your neck and a baby in your arms."

"Now that sounds like a truly amazing day."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and sticking with this story! Also, I have a new story up that is HannaSpencer, so check it out if you want to! Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy one-year anniversary of this story! Thanks so much for sticking with me! **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, and I'm sorry that I haven't replied to your reviews, but just now that I cherish them! You are all so amazing! I've been in and out of doctor's offices and the hospital, so thank you for being patient with me!**

_"I love you so much, and I can't wait until you are back home with gold medals on your neck and a baby in your arms."_

_"Now that sounds like a truly amazing day."_

* * *

><p><em>Emily had been training extra hard for the Olympic Trials for the past week, meaning that Spencer had rarely seen her. Between her trying to make all the plans for her Architectural Firm and Emily always swimming, the only real time they had spent together in the past week was when they slept. <em>

_It was now 8pm and Spencer was spread out along the couch, going through some of her finished sketches, when she heard the front door open. _

"_Em?" She asked, hoping that it was her wife getting back from practice, instead of one of the other multitudes of people who had their house key. _

"_It's me, babe." She answered, dropping her sports bag and keys on the chair near the front door. _

_The tanned swimmer was in sweatpants, her hair still damp from spending the day in the pool, and from having a shower before coming home. Spencer sat up on the couch and waited for Emily to walk over to her. _

_Emily smiled shyly, clearly exhausted. She slowly made her way to the couch and lay down and placed her head in Spencer's lap. _

"_Long day?" The brunette asked compassionately, getting only a nod out of her wife. "Did you already eat?" _

"_Yeah. I grabbed something on the way home." _

"_Okay, good." She answered, starting to massage Emily's scalp and play with her hair._

_Emily's eyes closed quickly and she unintentionally scooted into Spencer even more, her face now resting gently against her belly. _

"_Before you fall asleep, remember that we have the doctor's appointment tomorrow. We get to find out the sex!" _

"_I couldn't forget." Emily mumbled sleepily. "I think it's a girl." _

"_Me too, Em. Me too." Since Spencer's belly got in the way of her leaning over to kiss Emily's forehead, she settled for grabbing Emily's hand and kissing it gently before running her hands through Emily's hair again. _

_Spencer zoned out for 10 minutes before she looked down at Emily, who was peacefully sleeping, with her head in Spencer's lap. _

"_Em, honey, get up. Let's get you into our comfortable bed." She suggested, only getting a grumble from her. _

_Emily cracked one eye open sleepily and took one of Spencer's hands before Spencer led them upstairs, to their bedroom. Spencer helped get Emily into her pajamas before lifting up the covers and watching her wife slide into them. _

_She couldn't wait to join her in their bed and get some well-needed rest, but first, she went back downstairs and locked all the doors and turned off the lights. Once she got back upstairs, she brushed her teeth and slid into bed, smiling when Emily automatically scooted over to where she was. _

* * *

><p><em>The next morning, a Friday, Emily and Spencer got up and made breakfast together, enjoying a morning together for the first time in a week. <em>

_Spencer was in the middle of a crossword puzzle when she looked at her watch. _

"_Em, we should go." _

"_Okay. I'll drive." She added, standing up and following Spencer to the front door. She opened both the front door and the car door for her wife, who smiled and pecked her cheek in thanks. _

_They arrived at Dr. Byer's office for their 9am appointment, and were seen almost right away. Once the nurse asked Spencer all of the usual questions, Dr. Byer walked in with a big smile on his face. _

"_Well if it isn't my favorite patient. How are you doing, Spencer?" He asked kindly. _

"_I'm well, thanks. Excited about today. How are you?" _

"_I'm good. Now are you two ready to see your baby?" _

"_Definitely." Emily answered for the two of them. _

_Dr. Byer took a few minutes to measure the baby and make sure everything was in good shape before turning back to the Hastings. _

"_Well everything looks great. The baby is a good size and growing normally, with a really strong heart rate. Are you ready to know the sex?" _

_The two women nodded eagerly, with giant smiles on their faces, and their hands linked together. _

"_Congratulations, ladies. It's a girl." He said happily as he handed Spencer two print outs of the ultrasound. _

"_We're having a girl!" Emily said excitedly as she pulled Spencer into a strong hug, neither noticing that Dr. Byer had left to give them some alone time. _

"_I can't believe that we are actually having a sweet little girl. This is amazing!" _

"_You're amazing, Spencer." Emily responded genuinely, with unshed tears in her eyes. _

"_I love you, and our daughter. Gosh, that feels so good." _

"_We're having a daughter!" Emily squealed again before pulling her wife in for yet another hug. _

* * *

><p>Finally, Friday morning rolled around. Emily had triple checked everything the night before and made sure that Hanna knew the game plan before she went back to Spencer's hospital room.<p>

"I can't believe that you're leaving in a few short hours. I'm so proud of you, Emily. You are going to rock the 2020 Olympics, I know it." Spencer said proudly on Thursday night while they were getting their cuddling time in before Emily had to leave.

"Thank you for always having faith in me, you'll never know how much that means to me. I just have to ask one last time though-"

"Emily, honey. Stop worrying. Your daughter and I will be perfectly fine, okay? We are both just so happy that you are going to go make your mark in the Olympic world. You just go to Rome and kick some butt, and when you get back, Quinn and I will still be in this hospital bed waiting for you. Absolutely nothing will happen to either of us. There will be no surprise early arrivals, nothing." Spencer was adamant.

"It would kill me to miss our daughter being born. Please, promise me that if you go into labor, you'll call me. I don't care if I'm in the water, on the winner's podium, or in an interview, I'll be catching the first flight out of there."

"I promise. You won't miss anything."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I love you so, so much! Please be careful and take care of yourself while I'm gone. Don't drive Aria too crazy." Emily joked, with tears in her eyes, which she was desperately trying to control.<p>

"I promise I'll behave. And Quinn and I love you so much; we'll miss you. But you go to Rome and show them what being a Hastings is about. I don't want you to come back without a medal, got it?"

"Got it. At least one medal for our daughter to bring to show and tell." Emily joked, remembering their conversation about the baby touching her gold medal.

"I wrote you a letter, but don't read it until you're on the plane, at least." Spencer added, now getting tears in her eyes, herself.

They had never spent two days, let alone two weeks away from each other since they had gotten married, so they were both going to miss the other immensely and had been attached at the hip for the past week, trying to stock up on time before she had to leave.

"Great minds think alike." Emily added as she pulled an envelope out of her back pocket and gave it to Spencer, who, in turn, gave her an envelope.

"They sure do. You better get going, babe. I love you so much, and I will be watching everything, all of your interviews and your races, everything. Call me whenever you want or need to, day or night. I'll be here." Spencer finally managed to get out, slow tears now making their way down her face.

"I love you so much, take care of yourself and our daughter. I will see you in two weeks, or less if you need anything or if something happens. Open your letter after you see me in my first interview." She stopped to give Spencer a searing kiss and only pulled back so she could leave a small kiss on her baby bump.

"You be good for your mommy, Quinn. I love you, and I'll talk to you when I'm in Rome." And with that, Emily squeezed Spencer's hand one last time, grabbed her purse and walked out of the hospital room, not looking back otherwise she would never leave.

* * *

><p>Once Emily picked Hanna up from her and Caleb's house, they took off for the airport; both excited to be going to the Olympics in Rome.<p>

As they checked their bags and made their way through security, they received funny looks from people who had recognized Emily from the newspapers, commercials, and interviews on TV. They both shared knowing looks and chuckles at times, and only a handful of people had run up Emily to get her autograph.

Both Hanna and Emily had spent the time waiting for their plane to take off by texting their significant others from their first class seats.

Once the plane was pushing back, they turned off their phones and Emily pulled Spencer's letter out of her purse and set it on her lap.

"What's that, Em?" The blonde asked as she pulled out her iPod.

"Spencer wrote me a letter, she told me that I couldn't read it until we got on the plane."

"That's really sweet, and romantic. I'm so jealous of you guys sometimes." Hanna admitted.

"Why? You and Caleb are so sweet together."

"I know, he's amazing, I just wish things could be different sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I love him so much, I just wish we could be a little more romantic at times. You know?"

"I know what you mean, but I think that Caleb will surprise you."

"It would be nice to come home to a romantic meal, but we'll see." Hanna added, wordlessly putting in her headphones and shutting her eyes.

Emily leaned back in her seat and made a mental note to email Caleb to suggest that he make or take Hanna out for a romantic meal when they got home. Emily thought that Caleb was great, and she was always willing to help one of her best friends be happier.

Once looking back over at Hanna, Emily decided she had fallen asleep again, so she took a deep breath and opened the envelope from Spencer.

* * *

><p><em>Emily, <em>

_I knew that from the moment I met you that we would be friends forever, though at the time I didn't know just how close we would be. We were friends for years before I finally admitted to myself that I wanted to be more than just friends with you. I had always known that you were so incredibly special. Your will and drive to be successful, your shyness, confidence, and passion for life and your friends always astounded me and made me love you even more. Your ability to make me smile, even on the worst of days, is incredible; especially since you and our daughter are the only ones who have that kind of power over me. _

_I've never told you, but after we kissed for the first time, I knew that we would be together forever. I know that's cheesy, but it's also true. I can't explain it; it's just a feeling that I got. You are the most amazing person that I've ever met, and I can only hope that our daughter has half of your compassion and willingness to love, because if she does, it'll be more than what the average person has. _

_You have continued to make the happiest person in the world, for the past six and a half years. From the day that we first kissed, moved in together, had our biggest fight, got married, graduated from college, decided to have a baby, and when you made it into the Olympics. Every single day that I spend with you by my side, is fantastic. Even on the days when we fight, I'm still the happiest person in the world, because I am fighting with you. I was in our home, with the woman that I love, fighting about some stupid thing, like who was taking the car to get the oil changed. Then all would be forgiven, and I would still be with you, loving you like crazy. _

_Anyways, I know how hard you've worked for this opportunity, and how much you deserve it. So, when you are in the water, I just want you to think about winning, and know that Quinn, Aria, and I will be cheering you on from my room. Everyone is so proud of you and I can't wait until you come back home and I get to take a picture with you, our daughter, and those gold medals. _

_Now, if you'll excuse me, I've been way too sappy for the past 30 minutes. And I do need to keep my badass cred. Just know that I am so immensely proud of you, and happy for you, you deserve everything in the world. I love you, and I'll miss you. Make me even more proud than you already do! _

_Forever yours, _

_Spencer_

_P.S. Sorry about the novel I just wrote you, but words cannot express how much I love you. _

_P.P.S. I had the ultrasound technician come back yesterday while you were practicing because I wanted you to have the most recent picture of Quinn. _

* * *

><p>Emily sat on the plane, with tears streaming down her face as she read the letter for the third time and then looked at the ultrasound picture of their daughter. She smiled and wiped the tears off her face as she looked at the ultrasound and the picture of Spencer that she had taken out of her bag.<p>

The picture was of Spencer from the sidelines at the Olympic Trials; Pam had taken it right after Emily won her first race. Spencer was on her feet, clapping loudly, with the biggest smile on her face. Her chestnut hair cascaded down her shoulders, and she looked absolutely radiant in her pregnant body.

And Emily was ready to make her and their daughter proud.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! You are all so fantastic! I appreciate every single person's review! All of your reviews/favorites/alerts make my day! So thank you! **

_Emily sat on the plane, with tears streaming down her face as she read the letter for the third time and then looked at the ultrasound picture of their daughter. She smiled and wiped the tears off her face as she looked at the ultrasound and the picture of Spencer that she had taken out of her bag._

_The picture was of Spencer from the sidelines at the Olympic Trials; Pam had taken it right after Emily won her first race. Spencer was on her feet, clapping loudly, with the biggest smile on her face. Her chestnut hair cascaded down her shoulders, and she looked absolutely radiant in her pregnant body._

_And Emily was ready to make her and their daughter proud._

* * *

><p>"Spencer! How are you?" Aria asked as she walked into Spencer's hospital room, a few hours after Emily left for the airport.<p>

"I'm okay. How are you?" She asked, setting her sketchbook and pencils aside so she could look up at her best friend.

"Good. Ezra and Gatsby were going on a walk when I left. I was thinking I could grab breakfast for us?"

"That would be great! How about coffee and a bagel?"

"A bagel and orange juice coming right up!" The shorter brunette added, making Spencer scowl.

"Emily got to you already, didn't she?"

"She did. I am under strict orders to not let you or baby Hastings have any caffeine."

"Well Quinn and I don't approve." She answered, somewhat bitterly.

"Duly noted." Aria nodded her head before she stood up and went to the cafeteria to grab them some breakfast.

15 minutes later, Aria had just sat down with their food before she was bombarded with questions from Spencer.

"So you really don't know anything about the nursery? Em didn't show you?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"No, I don't know anything about it, Spence." Aria threw a chuckle in there, along with a lie.

"This might be crazy, but can you just go into my house, take a video of the nursery, come back and show it to me?" Spencer asked Aria, while the smaller brunette laughed loudly.

"Do you really want me to do that?" She asked, hoping her friend would say no.

"Of course not, I think pictures would be better than a video actually."

"Spence. I'm betting that Emily really wants to see your face when you see it for the first time." Aria added, trying to guilt Spencer into waiting for her wife to show her the nursery.

"You're right." Spencer sighed loudly, "I guess I'll wait."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"You know, you really don't have to stay here with me. I'll be fine if you want to go spend some time with Ezra and Gatsby." Spencer said later that night, after spending the whole day with Aria catching up on things with her and Ezra.<p>

"Not a chance. Besides, Ezra said that he didn't even want to see me for the next two weeks."

"Really?" Spencer asked skeptically.

"Yeah, he knows how important you are to me, so he wants me to be right where I am. Plus, he and Caleb are going to hang out tonight."

"He's really sweet."

"Yeah, he's great. Speaking of sweet, when is Em getting there?"

"Not until tomorrow morning, so hopefully I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"Why wouldn't you be able to sleep?"

"Quinn doesn't really settle down unless she hears Emily's voice."

"Spence. That is completely adorable." Aria gushed while Spencer blushed. "She definitely is your daughter."

"Em left me a message on my phone, so that should be enough for Q, I might have to play it a bunch though."

* * *

><p>"Hanna, wake up!"<p>

"What? Why did you just wake me up?" The grumpy blonde asked her best friend.

"Because we are about to land in Rome! Look how gorgeous it is out there!" Emily pointed out her window, causing Hanna to lean over her and look out.

They had played Scrabble on Emily's iPad, swapped stories, listened to music, watched movies, and slept on the almost 11 hour flight to Rome.

"Wow. It is so beautiful. I can't believe that we are in Italy, and that you're going to be in the Olympics. It's amazing. Are we going to be able to go sightsee?"

"Yeah, for sure! Oh, and my coach wants me to stay in Olympic Village, so you get the swanky hotel suite all to yourself."

"Fine with me. I'll just order a ton of room service and pass out in the Jacuzzi tub. After I'm done cheering for you in the stands, of course." She added seconds later.

"Oh, of course." Emily replied, smiling at her friend's plans for her vacation.

"So what's the plan right now? Going to the hotel and then Olympic Village?" The blonde asked, getting friendlier as she woke up.

* * *

><p>Aria ended up sleeping on the cot next to Spencer's bed, much to her dismay. Spencer had continuously reassured her that it was okay for her to sleep at home, but Aria refused time and time again, stating that she had promised Emily that she would be her watchdog.<p>

In the middle of the night, Aria was awoken by doctors and nurses hurrying around the room and she immediately jumped up and looked around, trying to force herself to wake up and figure out what was happening.

"Spence?" She asked, fearing the worst when she looked up at Spencer's pale face and closed eyes.

"I started having contractions." Was all she said as she opened her tear filled eyes and looked at Aria.

"Hey, they are going to stop them. I'm sure they will." Aria said, never having seen Spencer look so scared.

"They have to. Emily is half way across the world and I really don't want to have to call her and have her come back."

"I know, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

Just as Spencer was about to respond, Dr. Worthington stormed into the room, pulling on her lab coat as she jogged in.

"Spencer, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked quickly as she glanced at the new medication bags hanging from her IV pole, making sure that the right ones were connected now.

"I'm alright."

"Good. We have you on a new medication that should stop the labor within the next few hours. In the meantime, I don't want you getting stressed or going on walks, nothing that will increase your heart rate. Got it?"

"Yeah." Both Aria and Spencer answered.

"Okay, good. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you and nurses will be in to check on you periodically. Do not, and I mean, do not hesitate to call us if you need anything or start to feel weird."

Spencer just sat there in her bed, with tears threatening to fall as she watched her doctor leave the room. Aria silently sat on Spencer's bed and pulled her best friend into a strong hug. Spencer had just started letting the tears fall when her phone alarm started going off.

Aria quickly grabbed the phone and silenced it while Spencer wiped the tears off of her face.

"Okay, I'm done crying. It's not going to help my situation. Can you grab the remote please?"

"Sure. What was that alarm for though, Spence? It's the middle of the night."

"Emily landed a little while ago, and has her first interview in a few minutes. It's the afternoon there, I think."

"She does?" Aria asked, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah, she emailed me her schedule before she left for Rome."

"That's great, Spence!" Aria responded happily, smiling even more once Spencer clicked onto the right channel and they saw Emily's face in the 'coming up in a minute' section.

"Yeah. She looks beautiful." Spencer said before she stopped talking and focused on watching her gorgeous wife walking across her TV screen to hug her interviewer.

* * *

><p>"Emily, it's so nice to see you again!" Emily was pulled into a big hug in front of the cameras as her interviewer greeted her.<p>

"Ryan! It's great to see you!" She replied once he released her from the hug and sat down.

"Welcome back, everyone. I'm Ryan Seacrest and Miss Emily Hastings, the powerhouse of the U.S. Women's Olympic swim team, joins me here today. Thank you for being here."

"Thank you for having me! I really appreciate it!"

"So, how is it being in Rome?"

"It's good so far, I came right here from the airport, so I haven't seen much yet, but it's completely gorgeous." Emily answered, sitting happily across from Ryan, wearing her red, white, and blue USA sweats with her wavy hair hanging past her shoulders.

"Are you going to do some sightseeing here?"

"Definitely. I think we are all going to go as a team in the next few days."

"So how long are you going to be in town for?"

"About two weeks. Opening Ceremony isn't until next week and my first race is the day after that. I'll be done competing by the end of the first week."

"So you aren't going to be staying for Closing Ceremony?"

"No, I won't be able to stay."

"Okay, so the last time I interviewed you, you stated that you simply weren't ready to be an Olympian in 2012, at age 17."

"That's right. Myself, along with my hometown and everyone in it, were dealing with a lot of personal problems. I had a lot of things going on in my life, and swimming just wasn't a priority at that time."

"And obviously it was a priority 4 years later, because you were a frontrunner in the Olympic Trials for the 2016 Olympics."

"Yes, I was." Emily nodded along, smiling.

"But things didn't go too well for you on the Semi-Final race of the 400m Individual Medley, your first semi-final race of Trials."

"It definitely did not turn out how I expected it to." She admitted graciously.

"For those of you who might not remember, 4 years ago, Emily won the 400m IM, even setting a new world record, but collapsed after exiting the pool."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies and Gentlemen, you are witnessing history in the making, because it looks like the golden girl of the U.S. Women's Swim Team is about to win the 400m Individual Medley Semi-Final Race, as well as set a new World Record!" The announcer yelled from his stand while the whole stadium was up on their feet, roaring in applause. <em>

_Spencer was in the first row of the stadium, cheering on her wife with all of her might. She was standing next to her mother and father in law, who were cheering equally as loudly. _

_Emily hit the side of the pool; seconds before everyone else did, signaling her winning first place. _

"_And Emily Hastings grabs the win, as well as a new World Record of 4:27.33." Was the first thing that Emily heard once she surfaced, significantly out of breath. _

_The camera immediately went to her face and her smile was as big as anyone had ever seen it, and she quickly turned to the other lanes and shook her competitions' hands. _

_As Emily hopped out of the pool, she felt really lightheaded and nauseated as her coach walked over to her and before she knew it, she was on her hands and knees, throwing up. The crowd immediately stopped cheering and everyone was on high alert and Spencer made the decision to push through the crowd and jump over a barrier so she could get to Emily. _

_Emily was still on her hands and knees, with her coach kneeling down next to her, rubbing her back and yelling for someone to get the medics. When Spencer got close enough, she noticed that her wife was coughing up blood and since the pool deck had puddles of water, the blood took over. Every drop of blood hit the puddle of water that surrounded Emily and turned it red, causing everyone to gasp._

_Spencer made it to Emily's side and kneeled down next to her, not caring that her jeans were getting soaked in the bloody water. They were far enough away from the pool that no blood was contaminating the water in the pool, it was just the water on the pool deck from all of the wet swimmers walking around. _

_Spencer set one hand on Emily's back and the other on the ground as she leaned down, trying to see Emily's face. She looked at Emily, whose lips were ghost white now, and could see the pain in her face as she coughed up more blood. _

_The medics had just showed up, right as Emily passed out cold on the ground. Spencer and Emily's coach quickly rolled her onto her side and waited for the medics to reach them. _

_They quickly got her on a stretcher and connected her to an I.V. while the whole stadium was dead silent as the carried Emily Hastings out to the ambulance. _

* * *

><p>"That is our footage from 4 years ago, when that happened." Ryan added as the screen paused.<p>

Emily couldn't believe her eyes; she just looked back to the screen, which was frozen on a picture of her and Spencer.

Emily was lying on the stretcher, with two medics working on her, and Spencer was standing over her, with tears in her eyes and blood all over her hands and clothes.

"Oh, wow. That doesn't look good." Emily added as she looked at the frozen screen, not knowing what to say.

"Have you not seen this video before?" Ryan asked, thinking that she would have already seen it.

"No, I haven't. I was in the hospital and then at home recovering and I never looked anything up about what happened to me."

"Do they know why you were throwing up blood?"

"Yeah, I had a bleeding ulcer. I'm fine now, it just made me unable to compete in 2016."

"Well I'm glad you're better now."

"Thank you, so am I."

"By looking at how scared she looks, I'm assuming she cares about you a lot." Ryan stated, already having met Spencer, but not knowing if Emily wanted to share more personal details with the world.

"Yes, that is my wife. Spencer. She's back at home right now."

"Is she coming to the games later?" He asked curiously.

"No, she's in the hospital right now with pregnancy complications." Emily added quietly as she looked down at her hands.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Ryan apologized profusely.

"Oh, don't worry about it. No one knew besides my team, our family, and our friends. Spencer's tough though, she's hanging in there, but that's actually why I'm leaving once all of my races are completed."

"Of course. And you still made the decision to compete?"

"Yes, she wouldn't let me have it any other way." Emily added with a laugh. "But, that's one of the reasons why I love her so much, she pushes me to achieve my dreams."

"Well, she sounds great."

"She's amazing. Definitely the best person I've ever met in my life." Emily beamed with pride, causing Ryan to smile brightly as well.

* * *

><p>"So how are you feeling going into the games? You nervous?"<p>

"I am so excited and so honored to be here. I'm not that nervous right now, but I probably will be after the Opening Ceremony."

"I was talking with one of your teammates earlier and he said that most of your team will not be at the Opening Ceremony."

"That's right. We would absolutely love to be a part of the Opening Ceremony, but it's six hours long, and we all have races the next day, so it's just not a good idea for us to be on our feet for that long before we compete. But our team and the U.S. Olympic gymnasts have already decided to grab dinner together and watch the Opening Ceremony on TV together."

"That sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Yeah, the gymnasts are fun to hang out with."

"So what are your goals for the next two weeks?"

"I want to train hard and do well in all of my races. Gold is ideal, but any sort of medal would be great! I just want to have fun and do my best. That's all I can do."

"You seem so calm and ready to just see what happens. Most people are freaking out right now."

"Well I already made it on the team, so that gives me a certain level of confidence in my abilities to begin with. And I am just so grateful to be here, of course I will be giving it my all, but I'm not worried about it. I've been practicing all day, almost every day for years. I'm ready."

"Now that is what I like to hear! So who do you have in your corner here?"

"Well I have all of my teammates and coaches, of course, and my best friend, Hanna came along as well, since my wife is stuck at home."

"So do you think your team is ready as well?"

"I really do. They're a strong group of men and women. I have complete faith in them and their abilities. I am so proud of them and proud to be on their team."

"You are only the second woman swimmer in the world to be competing for eight medals in the Olympics. How does that feel?"

"It's unbelievable. I still can't believe it. It feels spectacular, that's really the only way I can describe it."

"Well I wish you the best of luck with everything and I'll definitely be seeing you around the games."

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

><p>"Wow, I haven't seen that picture of her at the 2016 Olympic trials in a long time. She certainly is amazing."<p>

"That she is." Spencer agreed, still thinking about everything that her wife had said in her interview. "Please don't tell Emily about this."

"Spencer. Imagine if you were in her shoes, would you want to know?"

"Of course, but please just give me a few more hours for the drugs to work and then we'll decide if we should tell her or not."

"Fine. But if one more thing goes wrong, I am calling her." Aria threatened.

"That's fair. Now can you please hand me that envelope that's on my table?

Aria stood up and grabbed the envelope, handing it to Spencer who took a deep breath before she started to open it. She was just about to pull the letter out when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She asked, not looking at her caller ID.

"Hi, Spence." Spencer's heart swelled with happiness as she heard the voice of her favorite person in the whole world.

"Emily." She spoke her wife's name with complete love as a smiled was instantly on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Every single one of you is amazing! Thank you for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing! You are all so awesome! **

**Bazingaman-This one is for you! **

_Aria stood up and grabbed the envelope, handing it to Spencer who took a deep breath before she started to open it. She was just about to pull the letter out when her phone started ringing._

_"Hello?" She asked, not looking at her caller ID._

_"Hi, Spence." Spencer's heart swelled with happiness as she heard the voice of her favorite person in the whole world._

_"Emily." She spoke her wife's name with complete love as a smiled was instantly on her face._

* * *

><p>"How are you, honey?" The swimmer's melodic voice came through Spencer's phone.<p>

"I'm doing well! How are you?" Spencer answered as Aria coughed on purpose and then glared at the brunette, silently telling her to tell Emily what was happening.

"Good. Hanna and I landed a little while ago and I just finished my first interview."

"I know, Em, I watched it! You were amazing!" The brunette admitted, wishing that she could be there, instead of Hanna.

"Thanks, Spence. So you two are both good?"

"We're more than okay. I'm so happy for you. I know you're gonna rock these games."

"Thank you, babe. Promise me that you'll tell me if you need anything though, and I'll make sure you get it. Okay?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Good, is Aria there?"

"She is. She just watched your interview with me."

"Can I talk to her please?"

"Of course." Spencer answered and nervously held out the phone for Aria, scared of what the little brunette was going to say.

Aria walked across the room and took the phone from Spencer's hands. Spencer looked at Aria and mouthed, 'please, don't' to her as she put the phone to her ear and said hi.

"Hi, Aria, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. So Spence and Quinn are good?" Emily asked hopefully as Aria glanced back to Spencer who had her lost puppy look on her face.

"Of course, they're both fine." She let out a huge breath as she practically heard the smile from Emily.

"Good, I'm really happy to hear that."

"Yeah, but little Quinn keeps kicking her. I think it's because you're not here." Aria added, 'Quinn keeps kicking her' as her way of not completely lying to Emily.

"Aw, really?"

"Yeah, woke Spence up and everything."

"Can you put her back on the phone for me, please?"

"Of course. You have a good time in Rome, show them what Emily Hastings is all about." Aria added with a huge smile on her face.

"Will do. And please show my wife what Aria Fitzgerald is all about. Bust her ass if she needs it. We clear?"

"Definitely." She chuckled slightly. "Tell Han that we both say hi. Here's Spence."

* * *

><p>"Em?" Spencer asked once she had the phone back up to her ear.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me that Q was keeping you up?" She asked, concerned.

"Because I didn't want to upset you. It's really not that big of a deal, I promise."

"Honey, you need your sleep." She stated, her voice suddenly softer.

"I know, I think she could just tell that I was bummed that you left. I'm sure she'll be back to being quiet soon."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Her wife asked compassionately.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Hanna and I are in the car on the way over; plus, you're more important than anything else I need to do." Emily said, and Spencer heard an 'aw' come out of Hanna in the background.

"Are you sure, Em?"

"Definitely."

"Oh, thank you. Your daughter will not settle down. I'm going to put the phone to my stomach for a few minutes, okay?"

"Sounds good to me." The tanned swimmer responded.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Quinny, it's your mama. Listen up, okay? I need you to be really good for mommy and take care of her for me. She needs to get a lot of rest, so it would be nice if you could calm down a little, okay, sweetie? Mama loves you so much, and I'll be back before you know it. I love you."<p>

Emily had finished talking a few seconds before Spencer put the phone back up to her ear.

"Did you talk to her?"

"I did. Hopefully she won't be kicking you a ton anymore, but I can't promise anything."

"Well, thank you for trying. It's so nice to hear your voice, Em."

"It's nice to hear yours, too." Emily stated honestly before Spencer heard talking going on in the background. "Babe, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"That's fine! Go be amazing! I love you so much, and I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course. I love you and I'll call you over my next break."

* * *

><p>Once Emily and Spencer hung up, Spencer turned to Aria, who was sitting on the couch, looking at her pointedly.<p>

"Thank you for not telling her."

"I'm not happy about it, I hope you know that." The small but fiery brunette retorted.

"I know, and I can assure you that everything will work out, okay?"

"Fine. I guess I'll take your word for it. I mean, when is Spencer Hastings ever wrong?" Aria chuckled as Spencer grinned.

"I'm going to read the letter Em wrote for me now." Spencer decided, finally pulling the paper out of the envelope and unfolding it.

"Okay, I'm going to the bathroom and to get some coffee or something."

Aria left and Spencer immediately glanced at the first word on the page.

* * *

><p><em>Spence, <em>

_I don't know how to start this letter, so I'm just going to tell you the most important thing that I know. I am so completely and utterly in love with you. That is what has gotten me through so many hard days and tough practices. Every time I wanted to quit swimming, I could just picture what you would say to me when I got home. I knew that you would support and love me, no matter what I chose to do. But there was no way I could work that hard and sacrifice dates and time together and then quit. I've always wanted to make you proud of me, and I know that you have been proud of me, just like I've been proud of every single thing you've done. _

_I love swimming, but if you ask me to choose swimming or my wife, I choose you every single time. It's simply no contest. You are my world. If the two of us lived in a cardboard box, I would still be the happiest person alive. _

_You have always made me the happiest person alive. When you kissed me, asked me to move in with you, asked me to marry you, and when you agreed to have our first child so I could continue on my road to the Olympics. There are so many amazing things about you that it would take years to list, just know that you are perfect for me in every single way. _

_Thank you so much for all of the support and love that you have given me, because there is no way I could've done it without you. _

_Thank you for always encouraging me to keep going; even when I was ready to give up, I owe you everything. My happiness, health, sanity, love; what's mine is yours. _

_I will be the happiest person in the world, even if I don't compete in the Olympics. My first priorities are you and our daughter. So please, please, call me or Hanna if anything is wrong. Even if your heart rate spikes, I want to know. _

_I love you so much, it's unbelievable. I will see you as soon as I can. Thank you so much for everything. _

_I wish I could give you a giant hug and kiss right now! I love you so much! _

_Your wife, _

_Em_

_P.S. I'm begging you to take care of yourself. I know you will, for our daughter's sake. _

* * *

><p>Spencer was crying tears of joy as soon as she finished her wife's letter, which happened to be the same time that Aria walked back into the room, with her cup of coffee.<p>

"Spencer, honey, what's wrong?" Aria demanded to know, fearing the worst.

"Nothing, I was just reading this letter that Emily gave me. It's fantastic, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I promise." She added as she wiped her eyes and face free of any stray tears.

"Okay, if you're sure you're fine."

"I am. Now let's talk about something else!"

"Ezra and I are thinking about trying to have a baby." Aria said quietly as she looked down at her coffee, completely missing Spencer's beaming face.

* * *

><p>"Emily. What are we doing here?" Hanna demanded to know.<p>

"We are dropping you stuff off at the hotel, then I have to go work out. So do you want to stay at the hotel or come with me?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'll stay here and maybe take a nap or something." The blonde answered as she threw her bags to the floor.

"Alright, I'll come back later." Emily laughed as she left the room and went back downstairs to her car and driver and had him drive to Olympic Village.

All of the athletes were allowed to come and go until the Opening Ceremony, but once the Opening Ceremony happened, they weren't allowed to see anyone outside of the Village.

Emily went and put in a good workout with the rest of her team before making plans to pick Hanna up and then she, Hanna, and most of the U.S. Women's Swim team were going out to dinner and then going sightseeing.

* * *

><p>"Spencer, how are you feeling?" Dr. Worthington asked as she looked through the papers that the machine had printed out.<p>

"I feel a lot better, actually." She responded truthfully. It was hours after the contractions had started and Spencer was trying to be as calm as possible.

"I'm glad. So, good news, the contractions have stopped, which I'm sure you already felt." The doctor said, getting sighs of relief out of both Spencer and Aria.

"They should stay stopped, but we'll keep checking on you periodically. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I don't." The brunette answered quietly.

"Okay, page me if you do, alright?" She asked, and Spencer and Aria both nodded.

"Thank you, Dr. Worthington." Spencer added as she was walking out the door, receiving a smile from the doctor.

"See, I told you, you had nothing to worry about." Spencer assured her best friend.

Spencer closed her eyes to relax for a minute and thought about her letter to Emily about how she was happy even when they were fighting, because they were both still there, with each other.

* * *

><p><em>Emily and Spencer had just finished moving into their new home in Rosewood and Spencer had to leave to go pick something up from her office. On the way there, she received a call from their Travel Agent. She and Emily were planning on taking a short vacation to England since Emily's coach gave everyone a week off. <em>

_Meanwhile, Emily, Aria, and Hanna were sitting on the couch in the living room of the Hastings's new house, relaxing and taking in the beauty of the newly furnished and decorated house. _

"_Em, you guys did well. This house is incredible. It's so gorgeous." Hanna spoke first. _

"_Yeah, and it definitely fits the two of you." Aria added as she continued to take in her surroundings. _

"_Thanks you guys, we thought so too." Emily beamed with happiness and pride as she looked around her and her wife's first house together. _

_They had gone from apartment to apartment and rented a townhouse at one time, but none of that chalked up to owning their own house together. _

_It was going to be their sixth night sleeping in their new home, but their first night since being fully moved in. Over the past week, they had set up their bed, and that was pretty much it. So it would be nice to finally be completely settled in, they would definitely be able to have a more relaxed sleep. _

"_Emily. I just got a call from Bill. What did you do?" Spencer practically spat out as she stormed in from the garage and threw her sunglasses, purse, and keys down onto the kitchen counter. _

"_Well I guess she found out." Emily mumbled quietly under her breath, avoiding eye contact with her fuming wife. _

"_What was that, Fields?" She asked in a voice that was so calm that it freaked out everyone in the room, especially when they looked up at her anger filled eyes. _

"_Uh oh. She called her Fields. We should leave, like now." Hanna subtly whispered to Aria, who luckily, was sitting right next to her. _

_Lucky for her, Aria had just been thinking the same thing as her best friend. _

"_Yeah, I think we're going to take off. See you both later." Aria spoke quickly as they both grabbed their purses and walked as fast as they could to get out of the room. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi honey." Emily smiled happily, trying to not be in trouble with her very hormonal wife. <em>

"_Very cute, Fields. But it's not going to work this time. I just got a call from Bill, confirming that we cancelled out travel plans." _

"_Oh, that." _

"_Yeah. That. Explain carefully, Fields." She threw in, knowing how much Emily hated being referred to as a Fields since they had gotten married five years ago. _

_Every time Spencer was furious with her, she resorted back to her wife's maiden name, partly to anger her, but also because Fields rolled off the tongue easier when you're yelling at someone. _

"_Okay, I may have cancelled our plans to go to England without telling you."_

"_Why the hell would you do that, Emily?" She screamed, her face almost getting as red as the tomatoes sitting on their kitchen counter. _

"_Because I thought that between you finishing your internship, us buying a new house and moving in, and you getting pregnant, it was too much stress." _

"_Hence the point of a vacation!" The fiery brunette yelled, while Emily winced. _

"_I just didn't want to take any risks with you and the baby. You've been so stressed lately, and I thought that a long flight wasn't going to make it any better." _

"_You cannot just cancel our vacation without talking to me about it, and you can't just leave me in the dark here, Emily." _

"_I'm sorry, I am. I just want to make sure that you're okay and that you stay okay." _

"_That is my decision to make! If I didn't feel up to flying out of the country, I would have told you." _

"_Fine. I was just trying to look out for you and our child." _

"_I get that, I do. So you tell me how you feel and we decide to cancel the trip together. You don't get to make this decision by yourself. I am so pissed off right now, Emily. I can't even look at you." _

"_Spencer, I'm sorry." _

"_Yeah, that's not gonna cut it right now. I'll sleep downstairs tonight; I don't want to see you for the rest of the night. I just need to cool down."_

"_No, you're pregnant. Sleep in our bed and I'll stay on the couch." Emily said, completely shocked that her wife couldn't even look at her right now. _

"_Fine." _

* * *

><p><em>Once Spencer stormed upstairs, she threw on her pajamas and crawled into her side of the bed and grabbed the book off her nightstand. <em>

_Emily was curled up on the couch downstairs, thinking about what had happened earlier. Granted, it wasn't the smartest decision she'd made, but she was just trying to make sure that her family was healthy. She had become extremely protective over Spencer and their unborn child, and normally Spencer thought it was cute, but not tonight. _

_She was just starting to cry when she heard the bathroom door slamming shut and her wife throwing up. She immediately threw the blanket off the lower half of her body, and took the stairs two at a time. _

_She opened the bathroom door as quietly as she could and immediately walked over to Spencer's side and started rubbing her back. She already had her hair in a ponytail, so she didn't need to hold her hair back. _

_Once she finished throwing up, she slid along the floor to lean against their jacuzzi tub as Emily flushed the toilet and stayed exactly where she was. Spencer stretched her leg out, so it was touching Emily's leg softly. Even though she was still mad, she liked to be close to her wife whenever she could. _

"_I thought you would be uncomfortable and throwing up all the time. Plus, if something happened, knock on wood; we'd be in a different country than your doctor. I really am sorry, it was stupid for me to cancel it without talking to you. If you still want to go, I can call Bill right now. I just thought that we could stay here and lie out by the pool and just be together. That's all that matters to me."_

"_Emily-"_

"_But I would love to go to England with you too, it's your call." _

"_I think it's great that you think so far ahead, and I thank you for that, I do. I just wish that you had come to me first. You know that you can always talk to me about whatever you need to."_

"_I know, I don't know what I was thinking."_

"_Well since that is settled, I'd love to spend your week off out by the pool with you, or in here on the couch."_

"_Really?" Emily asked, her eyes looking hopeful while they met Spencer's now softer eyes. _

"_Of course, goofball. I love you. I married you. I want you. I could care less about London. I just thought it would be great to be with you in London, but if I'd knew that you were so apprehensive about going, I wouldn't have gone through the booking and everything."_

"_So am I out of the doghouse now?" The tanned swimmer asked hopefully. _

"_Yes, you are." Spencer smiled slightly as she leaned forward. _

"_Honey, I love you a lot, but I won't kiss you until you brush your teeth." Emily added as she leaned to the side with a smile on her face. _

"_Did you know what you aren't supposed to brush your teeth for 20 minutes after throwing up because it messes with the enamel on your teeth even more?" _

"_I know that now. And you should know that you'll be waiting 20 minutes for a kiss then. But how about we both just relax in bed?" She asked, getting a nod from Spencer. _

_Emily immediately held out her hands and pulled her wife up, off of the ground. Once she was up, she gave her a strong hug and kissed her neck._

"_I love you." Spencer whispered as Emily kissed her neck again. _

"_I love you, too. Now let's get you to bed, I'll even give you a massage." The taller of the two offered as she turned her wife around and put her hands on her shoulders, leading her out of the bathroom and into their room. _

"_Is that code for sex?" Spencer asked as Emily barked out a laugh._

"_Not for another 20 minutes. Sorry, babe. But I will give you a massage if you want one." _

* * *

><p>"What're you smiling about, Spence?" Aria asked, finally interrupting her daydream.<p>

"Just Emily." She answered happily, with only a smile and complete love written on her face.

Aria was about to speak again when she heard Spencer's phone ring and Spencer looked up at her seriously.

"Go be with Ezra for a while, I'll be fine, I promise." She assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go see him!"

"Fine, call me if you need anything at all!" Aria added, rushing over to kiss Spencer's forehead before she leaves.

Once Aria was out of the room, Spencer hit 'answer' on her phone.

"Miss me?" Her favorite voice ever asked her.

"Eh, not really." The brunette answered, getting a fake gasp out of Emily.

"Really? Just having too much fun without me, huh?"

"Bazinga." Spencer added nonchalantly as Emily let out a loud laugh.

"You've been watching old episodes of the Big Bang Theory on Netflix, haven't you?"

"You caught me. What else am I supposed to do with my time? I'm a huge sucker for Sheldon and Amy. And before you ask, I made Aria leave to go visit Ezra because she was driving me crazy being a helicopter."

"Hovering too much?" Emily asked, immediately understanding what Spencer meant.

"Definitely."

"I'm sorry babe, but she's just doing what I asked her to."

"I know. And I love that you're so worried about me, but you don't need to be. I'm fine."

"And I'm glad to hear that, and I want it to stay that way. Plus, Aria won't omit things when I talk to her." Emily answered, making Spencer feel guilty about making Aria lie to her wife earlier.

"So, how's Rome? And Hanna?"

"Good. And good. We're just about to go out with the team for dinner and sightseeing."

"That sounds like so much fun! Have a great time, baby."

"Thanks. Hey, I need to cut this phone call short, they're all yelling at me."

"That's fine! I'll talk to you tomorrow. Go have fun!"

"Okay, I love you! Tell Q I love her."

"I will. Love you, too."

"Bye, Spence." Emily finally hung up and rushed off to catch up with the team while Spencer was alone in her room and took out her sketchbook again.


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys, I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter up! School has started and is keeping me crazy busy! I hope you like this chapter! Again, I'm sorry for the wait! Thank you for all of the reviews and for reading! **

_"Thanks. Hey, I need to cut this phone call short, they're all yelling at me."_

_"That's fine! I'll talk to you tomorrow. Go have fun!"_

_"Okay, I love you! Tell Q I love her."_

_"I will. Love you, too."_

_"Bye, Spence." Emily finally hung up and rushed off to catch up with the team while Spencer was alone in her room and took out her sketchbook again._

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Spencer and Emily got to talk a little bit each day, but not as much as they would've liked to. Emily had been training her butt off and Hanna was busy gallivanting all across Rome, buying almost everything she could get her hands on.<p>

Emily's parents also showed up to surprise their daughter in her first Olympics. The swimmer had no idea that they were there, but they had set up everything with Spencer, and Hanna had already gone to pick them up from the airport.

Emily was now living full time in the Olympic Village and couldn't see Hanna or anyone on the outside until she was done competing. It sucked, but she understood why she had to stay in the Village all the time. Emily had her phone and her computer while she was in the Village, so she was able to talk to and see her friends and family, she just couldn't physically be with them.

* * *

><p>Spencer's contractions had stopped and stayed that way, much to her and Aria's pleasure. Aria and Spencer were constantly waking up early or going to sleep late because they were watching Emily's interviews on TV. As a Co-Captain of the US Women's Swim Team, she was the one who gave the most interviews. Her co-captain had a slight fear of doing interviews because she was scared of what she would accidentally say, so she let Emily handle all of them.<p>

One of the interviewers' favorite topics was now Spencer and their unborn daughter since she let the whole world know what was going on during her Ryan Seacrest interview.

* * *

><p>Emily was finally in the pool, the day after she watched the Opening Ceremony on TV with the rest of the swimmers and gymnasts, warming up before her first preliminary race for the Women's Individual Medley 400m race while the NBC announcers were talking about her.<p>

"You know, Bill, I'm just wondering how on top of her game she is right now, especially since her wife is still in the hospital. For those of you who don't know, Emily's wife has been in the hospital for months due to pregnancy complications, and their baby hasn't been born yet. Hopefully she'll be able to make it home before she is. I'm just wondering if her head is in the game, or if it's back at home with her wife."

"That's an excellent point, David, I was thinking the same thing, but then I realized that this is Emily Hastings that we're talking about. This is the girl who blew everyone away at trials in 2016 and again earlier this year, she has what it takes to be the best, and I think she will be. Yes, I'm sure it is extremely difficult for her to be away from her wife right now, but she made it here for a reason. She wants to and deserves to win."

"Well we will find out in about a minute how her first race of the Olympics is going to go."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Aria and Spencer were sitting around in Spencer's hospital bed, watching Emily swim her practice laps and listening to the commentary.<p>

"So when are Em's parents getting there?" Aria asked as it went to commercial.

"They got there yesterday. Emily is going to flip when she sees them, I'm so glad that everyone kept it a secret."

"Me too. That's so awesome!"

"Going back to what you said yesterday, I'm so happy for you two! I would love to see a baby Fitzgerald and baby Hastings grow up within a year or two from each other."

"I know! They would be so adorable! Next up, Hanna and Caleb."

"I bet that'll be happening sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Do you think I'm crazy, Spence?" Aria asked quietly as she looked down at her phone case.

"Why would I think you're crazy?"

"Because we decided to start trying while you have been sick."

"That's not crazy at all, life is short, and you just have to go for it. And I know that she's not here yet, but I already love her so much." Spencer gushed.

"Really?"

"Oh, absolutely. I cannot wait to see her adorable little face. I know that it's not the best situation right now, but I just feel so attached to her already, it's insane. I never thought I would feel like this. You're going to love being pregnant. Except for the throwing up, it's completely amazing."

"I can't wait. And I can't wait to meet my niece. Oh, Em's race is about to start." Aria said, causing them to both turn their attention back to the small, hospital TV screen.

* * *

><p>"We're back at the pool for the women's preliminary race of the Individual Medley, 400m race." The announcers went block by block, announcing who was standing on each starting block and Spencer and Aria both smiled when they saw Emily's face, but their smiles starting dropping when the cameras zoomed in.<p>

Emily was standing atop the starting block, looking incredibly nervous and not in her usual frame of mind.

"And finally, Emily Hastings, the front runner of this whole competition, who is definitely not looking like a front runner right now. I've never seen her look like this before, something is definitely not right with her." The announcer finished talking right when the swimmers got into position and once the buzzer was hit, they all launched off the blocks.

* * *

><p>Aria and Spencer were both holding their breath as they watched Emily swimming because she was not swimming like she normally was. The swimmer didn't have the same energy that she usually had, and she was lagging behind the others.<p>

"You better not screw this up, Emily, otherwise you're sleeping on the couch when you get home." Spencer mumbled as she watched her wife, who was still not swimming her best.

Aria and Spencer sat there unhappily as they watched Emily swim in at fourth place, in one of her worst times since trials of 2016.

The camera panned to Emily getting out of the pool and starting to walk over to the cool down pool, where she would do slower laps to get ready for her next race in 45 minutes. She was starting to walk over when she heard very distinctive yelling from the front row of the stands are ran over to her blonde best friend, who was screaming at her.

* * *

><p>Hanna had just watched Emily compete horribly by her standards, and she wasn't about to let her get away with it, so she immediately started yelling at her, in hopes that she would hear her. Hanna was already starting her rant while Emily jogged over to her.<p>

"Hey! I did not drag my ass to Rome to watch you lose! I know this is only the prelims, but you need to get your shit together, Fields! You have worked too hard for this; it's your dream! You have put so much time and energy into this, so you better not screw it up. Your wife is lying in a hospital bed watching this and you're just going to let her down? I don't think so. Not after everything that has happened, you have an almost healthy wife and a baby on the way. So you better get your ass out there and do whatever it takes for you to bring home at least one gold medal. Got it?"

All Emily could do was nod, trying to take in all the information that Hanna just yelled at her. She started to turn around when Hanna yelled at her again.

"Oh, and Em. Your parents are here, you don't want to let them down either." Hanna added with a smile as Emily started to smirk.

"What?" She asked, her smile growing as she looked across the way to where Hanna was pointing.

Her face broke out into a full-blown smile when she saw both of her parents waving back at her happily. She waved back and was about to say something to Hanna when her coach yelled at her to get back into the pool to warm up.

No one back home had seen Hanna freaking out on Emily, but if they had, Spencer would have been incredibly happy that Hanna was pushing her.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, Emily was back on the mounting block for another Preliminary race, and everyone was more nervous this time, since she had done poorly in her first race.<p>

"And in lane 5, is the U.S.'s Emily Hastings, who just got yelled at by, who I'm assuming is a friend from back home." The announcer said questioningly as Aria and Spencer looked at each other and started laughing, knowing that he was talking about Hanna.

This time, Emily looked a lot more determined to win, which please everyone who was watching, especially Spencer.

Emily kissed her wedding band that was resting comfortably on her ring finger before the buzzer went off and she dove into the water, already swimming more confidently than she had earlier.

As soon as Spencer saw that, she broke out into a huge smile and Aria 'awed' next to her and on the other side of the globe, Hanna had the biggest grin on her face as she watched her best friend pull into first place.

Emily managed to stay at least 3 seconds in front of everyone in the race and that was also the time between her getting first place and the next swimming getting second place.

The crowd erupted as soon as Emily hit the wall and ripped off her goggles and swim cap to look up at the jumbotron. The tanned swimmer sighed happily and let her smile take over her whole face as she saw her name pop up first on the screen. She quickly congratulated the swimmers in the lanes next to her and then hopped out of the pool.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after Emily had eaten in the Olympic Village with all of the other swimmers, she retired back to her room to call her favorite person.<p>

Spencer was sitting in her hospital bed, talking to Dr. Worthington who was just giving her an update on everything, when her phone started vibrating. She looked down and hit 'answer' as she smiled, and then looked back up to Dr. Worthington, who was still talking to her.

Emily was confused when she didn't hear her wife's voice, but smiled once she heard the Doctor's.

"As I was saying, Spencer, everything looks great right now. Her growth is good and everything is coming along wonderfully. You've officially reached 31 weeks and are still going strong. I know Emily won't be getting back until next week, so we can talk about inducing you then."

"Do you think we'll have to induce, or could we wait a little longer?"

"We'll have to see how everything looks once Emily's back."

"Okay, great. Thanks so much, Dr. W." Spencer said with a smile as the doctor smiled, nodded, and then left the room.

Spencer picked up her phone once the doctor was out of her sight.

"Em?"

"Hi, babe."

"Did you hear Dr. Worthington?"

"I did, that's great! I'm glad you're doing well!"

"Me too. Ah, I'm so proud of you, Emily! Everyone on the floor is rooting for you!"

"Aw, that's awesome!"

"Yeah! I'm glad you have your head in the game now." Spencer said, knowing that Emily was probably disappointed in herself.

"Of course, I just had to work some kinks out after that first race."

"Well I'm glad you did, because I am so, so happy for you! You did an amazing job today!"

"Thanks, babe."

"And did I hear the announcers right? Did Hanna yell at you from the stands?" Spencer asked as she let out a slow chuckle.

"That she did. That blonde went crazy on me."

"Well she did her job then, and it worked." Spencer answered, smiling knowingly, happy that Hanna went along with Emily.

"That it did."

"So are you ready for your races tomorrow?"

"Definitely. I can't come back to you and Quinn empty handed, can I? I need to be able to get through more prelims and then semi finals, then finals."

"Well, I know that you'll be able to do whatever you put your mind to."

"I love you, you know that?" Emily replied, wanting nothing more than to hug her wife.

"I love you too, honey."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm starting to wrap up this story; there will probably be 2 or 3 more chapters. Thank you so much for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **

* * *

><p>The next day, Emily was just about to hop into the pool to warm up when she got pulled over by her Coach to do another interview.<p>

"So Emily, we didn't get the chance to talk to you too much yesterday. Care to explain what that lady was yelling at you about?" The interviewer asked her as they both shared a quick laugh as everyone at home sees footage of Hanna yelling at Emily from the stands.

"She is actually one of my best friends and she has been for years; she was yelling at me because I was doing awful in warm ups and she knew that if my wife were here she would be yelling at me for doing so poorly."

"Well her little pep talk, or yell, seemed to do the trick."

"Definitely. She also told me that my parents flew here to surprise me, so I knew I needed to get my head in the game. For her, my parents, and my wife and daughter."

"Well I know you'll keep powering through, you've definitely got what it takes." Her interviewer said kindly.

"Thanks so much." She answered, shooting him one of her world-class smiles before turning around to go warm up for her day of racing.

* * *

><p>"So how does it feel to be the new Michael Phelps? Only the girl version?" Her best friend asked her as Emily was checking her bags one last time.<p>

"What?" Emily asked, chuckling.

"Come on, you're a Hastings now! Figure it out!" Hanna joked as she smiled at Emily. "I'm referring to the eight gold medals you're currently shoving in your bag."

* * *

><p>"<em>And that's it! Emily Hastings, the co-captain of the US team, has clinched the world record and her eighth gold medal in the Women's Individual 400m Medley, which happened to be the race that she barely qualified for just a few days ago." The announcer yells as the whole crowd goes wild, as do Spencer and Aria back home. <em>

"_Well she certainly showed everyone in the world that she is the one to beat, and she's got what it takes to make an amazing comeback. I've been rooting for this girl since 2016, and she has finally gotten what she deserves." _

"_I could not agree with you more, David. Right now, Michelle is on the floor with Emily. Michelle?" _

"_Emily Hastings, eight time gold medalist and three time world record and Olympic record holder of the 2020 games. How does it feel?" _

"_Amazing. Just amazing, there are no words to describe how I'm feeling right now." _

"_Well,__ a lot of people didn't think that you were even going to be able to do this because of everything that is happening in your home life; what do you have to say about that?"_

_"The reason that I have done so well in these games is because of my family and friends, especially my wife and daughter. My friend brought that to my attention earlier, after my first race on the first day, that my wife is watching this from her hospital room at home and I can't let her down. She means everything to me, and there was no way I was going home with anything less than at least one gold." _

_"So you're saying that she is the reason you're standing here today, about to get on the platform for the eighth and final time of the 2020 games?"_

_"Without a doubt. I was ready to give up two months ago when she was put in the hospital, but she made me promise not to, she is the one who pushed me to keep going. I owe her these medals." _

_"Well then what would you like to say to her right now?" Michelle asked with a huge smile on her face as Emily turned to the camera and smiled brightly. _

_"Spencer, I know you're watching this right now, so thank you so much for everything you have ever done for me because I wouldn't have made it this far without you, so thank you, and I love you so much. Also, I'm hopping on a plane in about three hours, so I'll see you soon!"_

* * *

><p>"Haha, it feels fantastic. I can't wait for Spencer to see these."<p>

"She is going to go crazy when she see's you, Em."

"I can't wait. I've loved being here, but I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since I left. It's definitely time for me to get back to her."

"And never leave her side again?" Hanna asked, partly joking.

"Possibly. It's looking that way." Emily smirked. She was about to say one last thing when she heard a knock on the door of Hanna's hotel room.

Emily had gone back to the hotel with Hanna, after packing up all her stuff, saying bye to her team, and giving her final interview with Ryan Seacrest, and was about to get in a car to head to the airport. She decided against staying for the closing ceremonies and was leaving on the earliest flight she could catch. After all, she needed to see her wife, especially since they hadn't been in the same room as each other in about two weeks.

"I wonder who that is." The blonde said aloud as Emily smirked, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hi, pretty lady." Hanna heard as she opened the door, and immediately flung herself into her husband's arms.

"Caleb! What are you doing here?" She asked, kissing his neck.

"I missed you, and I wanted to spend a nice, romantic week here, just the two of us."

"Really?"

"Of course." He answered squeezing her even tighter.

"Alright you two lovebirds, I'm off. Enjoy your week and I'll see you soon." Emily answered, picking her bags off the bed.

"Okay, bye Em. Love you." Hanna finally broke away from Caleb in order to hug Emily.

Caleb went up and hugged Emily after Hanna did, whispering something into her ear.

"Thanks for suggesting that I come." He said genuinely.

Emily had emailed him right after Hanna had said that she wished he was more romantic, and suggested that he come and surprise her. Of course, he booked the plane ticket right away, not even thinking about it. After all, he did love her; he just wasn't always the best when it came to romantic gestures.

"No problem." She squeezed back, "You treat that wife of yours like a princess." She winked as she stepped back and finally walked out the door, one step closer to Spencer.

* * *

><p>"So are you ready for your girl to get back, Spence?" Aria asked, from her place next to Spencer's bed.<p>

"I've been ready since she walked out that door two weeks ago." She laughed dryly, practically counting down the minutes until her wife walked back in that door.

"I'm so glad that Em finally showed the world what Hastings women are made of."

"Me too, me too. Though, I could've done without that one bitch from her team. Lisa. I've always hated her." Spencer said, semi angrily as Aria laughed.

"I knew you were going to bring that up again."

"Well it's not like I would just forget that!" Spencer exclaimed as Aria shrugged her shoulders.

"You know it wasn't Emily's fault though, right?"

"What? Oh, of course. It was that bitch, Lisa." Spencer added once again.

"So you're still mad then?" Aria asked sarcastically.

"Nope. I am furious. Let me tell you, I better not be seeing Lisa around any time soon, because it won't be pretty."

"Oh, I believe it Spence." She chuckled, "Your mommy is a fighter, little one, in more ways than one." Aria said as she rubbed Spencer's now 32 weeks pregnant belly.

* * *

><p><em>Emily had just won her fifth gold medal and she hopped out of the pool and hugged her coach, and then immediately turned to find Hanna, who was on the sidelines. Her parents were higher up in the stands, so she would just have to hug them later. <em>

_Emily was just about to hug Hanna when her teammate butts in and brings her into a long hug. _

_"If that bitch doesn't get her arms off of my wife in the next two seconds, I'm calling Hanna." Spencer said angrily from her bed._

_"Wow, testy much? Spence, she is just getting congratulated by a teammate after winning the gold. It's normal for everyone to be really excited and touchy feely."_

_"Well is that normal?" Spencer shouted at the TV as she watched said teammate subtly touch Emily's butt and then start squeezing it. _

"_Well Em does have a really nice ass." Aria stated, as Spencer turned to glare at her. "Too soon to joke? Okay." _

"_If she does not get her hand off of my wife's ass in 0.2 seconds, I will personally fly to Rome and beat her with a pair of her own swim goggles." Spencer said angrily as Aria started laughing at the image of that in her head. _

"_Oh, it won't be pretty." Spencer assured her friend. _

_She was about to blow a gasket, but was immediately calmed down when she saw Emily push the teammate away angrily. She couldn't hear what Emily was saying, but she saw her distinctly mouth, "You need to back off, I'm married." _

_Hanna, witnessing the whole thing, was ready to bypass Emily completely to give that girl a piece of her mind, when Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. _

"_There we go, this, I'm okay with." Spencer said happily as she watched the two hug, also happy that Hanna was ready to beat that Lisa girl. _

* * *

><p>Hours later, Emily happily sauntered up to wife's hospital room, with her duffle bag containing her medals slung over her shoulder.<p>

"Spence, I came back ear-" She started out excitedly, but stopped when she sees the nurses and doctors crowded around her wife.

She immediately drops her bag in the corner and runs over to her wife, grabbing her hand and kissing her pale lips.

"Spence? Honey, can you hear me?" She asked, the doctors and nurses working loudly around her.

"Em?" she asks, confused.

"Yeah, I'm here. And you and Quinn are going to be just fine, I promise, okay? I love you." She squeezes her hand one last time and kisses her forehead.

"I love you too." She whispers before her heart monitor starts going crazy.

"Is that Operating Room ready yet? We need to deliver this baby and get the hemorrhaging under control." Dr. Worthington yelled to one of the nurses who was outside at the nurses station, on the phone.

"Yeah, they're ready for you." She answers quickly. The whole team quickly disconnected Spencer from the machines and connected her to ones that were portable before they rolled her out of the room as fast as they could, leaving Emily standing there in tears.

Emily continued to stand there, with tears streaming down her face, as she looked at the blood all over the floor. It was smeared all over the room thanks to the wheels on Spencer's bed and everyone's footprints, making it look like a giant massacre.

"Emily!" Aria whisper-yelled from behind her and she turns around quickly, looking at her friend who was super pale and shaking, and had dried blood on her hands. "They told me to wait outside." Was all the tiny brunette had to say.

"Please tell me that this is a nightmare and I'm going to wake up soon."

"Em, I'm so sorry, she was fine. We were talking about you getting home any minute and then all the sudden her machines started going crazy and before I knew it, there was blood everywhere." She explained, running her bloodied hand through her hair, not even noticing.

"What else happened, Aria?"

"Emily." She said, her eyes begging Emily not to push her into explaining further.

"What else? I can see it in your eyes, there's something you're not telling me."

"Right when the doctors ran in, she told them to focus on saving Quinn. It was really bad, Em. She lost a lot of blood before they even got in the room. I don't know what happened."

Emily took a step back and bent over, with her hands on her face, her whole body shaking from her sobs.

Aria quickly strode over there and gathered her best friend in a huge hug, both of them sobbing in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Aria had cleaned herself up a little, and the two were sitting in the waiting room, just looking down at their hands, waiting for news.<p>

Finally, they heard the door open and saw Dr. Worthington walk over in her partially bloody scrubs.

"Emily, would you like to go meet your daughter?" She asked softly as Emily and Aria both stood up.

"Where is my wife? Is she okay?" Emily asked, hoping that there would be good news; she decided to focus on Quinn later since she knew she was alright.

"Spencer lost almost half of her blood volume and we had to constantly use the rapid infuser to try and replenish her blood volume, but she just kept hemorrhaging and eventually it was too much. Her heart stopped three times during surgery, she fought so hard, Emily-"

* * *

><p><strong>I still have one more chapter to wrap this story up! Hopefully I'll get it up soon! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**This story has come to an end, but I just wanted to say again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it and have loved all of your reviews! **

"_Emily, would you like to go meet your daughter?" She asked softly as Emily and Aria both stood up. _

"_Where is my wife? Is she okay?" Emily asked, hoping that there would be good news; she decided to focus on Quinn later since she knew she was alright. _

"_Spencer lost almost half of her blood volume and we had to constantly use the rapid infuser to try and replenish her blood volume, but she just kept hemorrhaging and eventually it was too much. Her heart stopped three times during surgery, she fought so hard, Emily-" _

* * *

><p>"Come on Quinn, it's time for bed." Emily said to her now eight-year-old daughter, who was curled up on the couch with her.<p>

"Mama, can't we just watch one more movie?" She begged, giving her the typical Hastings puppy dog pout.

"I've become immune to that adorable pout over the last eight years, but nice try, honey. Come on, let's get up and brush your teeth. I'll read you a story once you hop into bed."

"Fine, but it better be a good one." The eight-year-old said as she trekked upstairs towards her bathroom.

"Yup, you are definitely Spencer's daughter." Emily smiled as she watched her daughter walk up the steps slowly, trying to elongate the time before she went to bed.

* * *

><p>"Okay mama, you can read me a story now!"<p>

"Alright, honey. Oh, and remember that tomorrow is your mommy's birthday, so why don't you make her a card or something? I'm sure she'd appreciate it." Emily suggested as she gave Quinn a side hug while sitting on her bed.

"Why? It's not like she's even going to be here." The girl said angrily.

"Quinn Avery Hastings, do not take that tone with me. And you're mommy would love it if you made her a card."

"Don't you miss here ever, mama? She's been gone for such a long time." Quinn said quietly, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Of course I do, honey, but I know that she loves us so, so much, and that makes it easier."

An hour later, Quinn was sound asleep in her bed and Emily had just finished brushing her teeth and was hopping into bed.

* * *

><p>Around midnight, Emily heard her bathroom light go on and the door being closed, but she chose to ignore it. Less than 5 minutes later, she felt two kisses being placed on her enlarged stomach before she felt them again on her neck.<p>

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, before her eyes focused on the person sitting next to her, on the edge of the bed.

"Spencer! You're back!" She semi-squealed as she jolted up to hug her wife.

"Yeah, I missed you and the kids way too much, so I made everyone hurry up and finish the job a week early."

"Good, it's not the same without you here."

"How was everyone?"

"Good. Quinny is really sad, she misses you so much, but she was good. And Andrew was so tired out from his friends fifth birthday that he literally almost fell asleep in his pasta tonight."

"Shay and Finn, have you guys been behaving for mama?" Spencer asked as she scooted down to talk to Emily's pregnant belly.

"Yes, they were perfect little angels for the most part. They missed you too, though. We all did. No one is as happy without you here." Emily admitted as she pulled her wife into a kiss.

"Well I wasn't very happy without all of you. Just ask any one of the guys who had to work with me." Spencer laughed quietly.

"I believe it." Emily said, partially joking. "But I do believe that it is now someone's birthday." She said as she checked the clock, realizing that it was now 12:07am.

"I guess it is. And there's nowhere else I'd rather be spending it."

"Happy birthday, Spence. I love you so much." Emily said truthfully, leaving another, more passionate kiss on her wife's lips.

"I love you too." She answered as she slowly pushed Emily back, so she was lying down, and then wrapped her arms around her, kissing the back of her neck and rubbing her stomach.

* * *

><p>"<em>Spencer lost almost half of her blood volume and we had to constantly use the rapid infuser to try and replenish her blood volume, but she just kept hemorrhaging and eventually it was too much. Her heart stopped three times during surgery, she fought so hard, Emily-" <em>

"_So what are you trying to say?" Emily managed to spit out as Aria rubbed her back. _

"_She fought for you, Emily. Once we delivered Quinn, we were able to get the bleeding under control in about half an hour. Her heart did stop three times due to blood loss, but she managed to pull through after we continued to use the rapid infuser to help replenish her blood volume." _

"_So she's going to be okay?" Emily asked, still completely unsure as to what was happening, as Aria let out a big breath she was holding in. _

"_I am very confident that she will make a full recovery. Once she's out of recovery, we'll bring her down to the ICU, she'll be heavily sedated and loopy for a while, but she should make a full recovery. We're confident that there won't be any long term effects, but only time will tell." _

"_Thank you so much, Dr. Worthington. For everything." _

"_It was my pleasure, Emily." She smiled brightly. _

"_And you said my daughter is okay?" _

"_She is. Quinn was born at 32 weeks, which is still premature, but we got lucky, it could've been a lot worse. She only weighs about 4 pounds, but she's strong like her moms. She doesn't seem to have any problems, the corticosteroids did their job of increasing lung function, but she's being moved up to the NICU to be monitored." _

"_Am I allowed to see her?" _

"_Of course. You can hold her to, if you want. I'm sure she would love the contact with someone." _

"_Definitely. I'll head up there now. Thank you again." Emily said, pulling the doctor into a hug, not caring if she got blood on her clothes. _

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later, she was wearing a gown and being shown to the isolette that her daughter was in. <em>

_She smiled slightly and got butterflies in her stomach as soon as she saw the name card attached to the outside of the isolette. _

_Quinn Avery Hastings_

_Born 8/14/20_

_4lb 3oz_

_Parents: Emily and Spencer Hastings_

_Emily's eyes filled with tears as she looked into the isolette and saw her daughter's chocolate brown eyes peering up at her for the first time. _

_The nurse unlatched the isolette and allowed Emily to pick up her daughter and sit in the rocking chair next to it. _

"_Hi sweetie, I'm your mama." Emily whispered, tears spilling onto her cheeks as she kissed her daughter on the cheek. _

"_Your mommy and I love you very much. You'll get to meet her really soon, she can't wait to see you." _

_Emily was busy talking and staring at her daughter, who had since fallen asleep in her arms, when a nurse came over to get her two hours later. _

"_Mrs. Hastings? Your wife is in the ICU now, you can go see her if you want."_

"_Thank you so much." _

"_Do you want to feed your daughter first or would you rather see your wife, because we can feed her for you." _

"_No, I'd love to feed her. Thank you." _

"_No problem, I'll be right back with a bottle for her." _

* * *

><p>"<em>She's perfect, Spence. Absolutely perfect. She looks like you, she's gorgeous. I can't wait until you get to meet her. I have a feeling I'm not going to be your favorite after you hold this one." Emily smiled as she continued playing with her wife's hand.<em>

"_Words cannot explain how happy I am that you came back to me. I love you so much, and I'll be here when you wake up." Emily promised as she stood up to kiss Spencer's cheek and then sat back down. _

_Aria had promised Emily that she would stand outside the NICU and watch Quinn for her, since she wasn't allowed to be in the NICU with her. _

_More than six hours later, Spencer's eyelids finally started twitching and Emily felt her wife's fingers move a little bit in her hand. _

"_Spence? Can you hear me, honey?" Emily asked, squeezing her wife's hand. _

"_You are really here. I wasn't dreaming." Spencer said happily, in a raspy voice. Emily grabbed her some water to drink before she responded to her wife._

"_Of course I'm here, there's nowhere else I'd rather be." She smiled, kissing her wife's hand. "You gave me quite the scare, Mrs. Hastings." _

"_I'm sorry, Em." Spencer said, closing her eyes briefly, obviously exhausted. Then she realized the pain coming from her abdomen and looked down to see a non-pregnant belly. _

"_She's fine, Spence. She's gorgeous." Emily spoke up fast, knowing exactly what her wife would be thinking. _

"_She is?" Spencer asked, tears now heavily flowing down her cheeks. _

"_She is perfect, and healthy. I promise." Emily answered as she wiped Spencer's face for her, and then kissed her forehead. _

"_Can I see her?" _

"_I don't think you can right now, honey. I'm sorry. She's in the NICU and I don't think she's allowed to leave, but I'll go ask your doctor really fast, okay?" Spencer nodded. _

* * *

><p><em>5 minutes later, Emily walked back into the room. <em>

"_She's checking to se how Quinn is for us, then she'll see. Do you want to see a picture of her though?" _

"_Definitely." She responded faster than ever before. _

"_I got one of the nurses to take it for me." Emily handed Spencer her phone and Spencer immediately broke into a smile when she saw a picture of Emily cuddling with their newborn daughter in a rocking chair. _

"_You are both gorgeous. Breathtaking." Spencer sighed, still staring at the picture, "I can't wait to meet her. _

"_Well is now too soon?" Dr. Worthington asked, pushing an isolette into the room._

"_Now is perfect." Spencer answered as Emily got up to pick up their daughter and hand her to Spencer. _

_A new batch of tears made it to Spencer and Emily's eyes as Spencer got to hold their daughter for the first time. _

"_She's beautiful." Spencer finally said. _

"_She is. Just like you." Emily responded, tucking a piece of hair behind Spencer's ear. _

"_I love you, Emily. Both of you." _

"_I love you both, too." Emily placed a kiss on both of their foreheads and sat down as she heard someone knock and open the door. _

"_Aria." _

"_Hey Spence, how're you feeling?" _

"_Much better, now that I've got my girls with me." She answered truthfully, smiling at everyone in the room. _

"_Good, I'm glad. You guys, she is adorable." _

"_Thanks, Aria. And thank you for everything these past few weeks." Emily thanked her from the bottom of her heart, Spencer nodding along in agreement. _

"_Not a problem at all. Do you want me to take a picture of you three?" _

"_That would be great." _

"_Okay, smile." She said, after she whipped out her phone to take the picture. _

_Emily sat on the edge of Spencer's bed and leaned in, wrapping her arm around Spencer's shoulder, as Spencer held Quinn happily and the two new parents looked at the camera, smiling bigger than ever. _

* * *

><p>"Mommy, you're back!" Five-year-old Andrew screamed as he rushed towards Spencer who was helping Emily making breakfast.<p>

She smiled brightly as he wrapped her arms around her legs. She bent down and wrapped him up in a big hug, squeezing him hard.

"Of course I am, I couldn't stay away from all of you for one more day!" She added, kissing his cheeks to make him smile and laugh.

"Why were you gone for so long, Mommy?" He asked innocently.

"Because your mommy had to go to New York for a few weeks for her work, remember? She wanted to go before the twins get here, but now she is staying put." Emily answered, ruffling their son's hair.

"Your mama is right, I'm staying here for a long, long time. No more trips for me any time soon."

"You promise?"

"Promise. Now why don't you wake up your sleepy sister and tell her that breakfast is ready."

"Okay!" He yelled excitedly as he charged upstairs.

"Oh, I missed you so much." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck.

"I love you so much." She smiled at her wife brightly as she kissed her lips, "I love all of you like crazy." She answered, once she felt the babies kick from where her hands were placed on her stomach.

"We all love you too. And we would appreciate it if you didn't leave for a while."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good. Now prepare for the stampede that is our children." Emily joked as she started setting the plates on the table.

Spencer grabbed the milk and water from the fridge and had just set it down on the table when she heard her kids running down the stairs.

"Be careful on those stairs!" She yelled, not wanting one of them to get hurt.

"Mommy! You're back!" Quinn screamed as she launched herself into her mom's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, and stuck with me for this story, you are all awesome! I really hoped you liked the story! <strong>

**Some people mentioned the possibility of a sequel…would you all be up for that? If you are, let me know and also give me some ideas of what you want to happen (Just cuteness? More serious stuff? What do you think?). Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
